Spider-Man Universe War
by Franco Finicky
Summary: Después de la muerte de su amada, Peter Parker decide mudarse de ciudad, donde el cree que dejará su lucha contra el crimen, sin embargo un nuevo mal aparece, y no sólo amenaza con destruir el universo, si no todo el Omniverso, ¿podrá Peter Parker detenerlo sólo? o ¿Necesitará la ayuda del mayor héroe de todos? Batman.
1. chapter 1

_Hola Amigos este es mi primer fic estoy muy emocionado, espero les guste y sea de su agrado, informo que soy nuevo en esto de la escritura pero aún así espero que les guste, pero antes de empezar quisiera hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones:_

 ** _1.El Peter Parker que protagonisara el fic sera el del Sorprendente Hombre Araña cuyo papel como el heroe aracnido para mi es el mejor._**

 ** _2.Conforme habanse la historia boy a pedir algunos OC's para el fic, asi que para los que gusten participar, dejare los datos en el capítulo 5._**

 ** _Bueno y sin mas, pasemos al primer capítulo._**

 **Capítulo.1 Un Nuevo Enemigo.**

Habian pasado 2 meses después de que Gwen la amada de Peter había muerto en las crueles manos del terrible Harry Osborn quien corrompido por el poder del veneno de araña se habia transformado en un mounstruo sin escrupulos. La perdida de Gwen hizo que Peter desidiera alejarse de la lucha contra el crimen, puesto a que su vida como el hombre araña le había costado algo muy importante para el y no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien mas.

Las maletas estaban ya en la puerta de la casa, Peter estaba listo para mudarse de ciudad, solo esperaba que al lugar a donde fuera, estubiese libre de crimen y sujetos desquisiados buscando la infelicidad de los demas.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Peter?-preguntaba su tia, puesto a que la partida de Peter seria algo triste para eya.

-Si tia, no te preocupes por mi, estare bien, solo nesecito alejarme un tiempo de Nueva York, te prometo que bendre a visitarte-.

Mei suspiro hondamente-¡Esta bien Peter, solo recuerda visitarme mas seguido!-.

-¡Lo are!-Peter se despidio de su tia con un caluroso abrazo y después subió al Taxi que lo llevaria al aereopuerto, Mei solo pudo mirar entristesida mientras regresaba a casa.

-¡Cuidalo Ben...porfavor!-pidio a su ya fallecido esposo.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO..._**

En un mundo Oscuro donde apenas se podia ver la luz del sol, dos sujetos se encontraban combatiendo ferosmente, mientras que otros mas solo odservaban divertidos la batalla.

-¡Jamas dejare que te apoderes de este cristal Ruintz, así tenga que morir para protegerlo!-.

El nombrado Ruinzt se trataba de un ser com apariencia de demonio, su cuerpo era colosal, bastante fuerte, tez purpura, sus manos y pies terminaban en poderosas garras, tenia un par de alas negras, con un par de cuernos en su cabeza y otros tres mas en su barbilla, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su frente tenia un pequeño cristal azul.

-¡Estupido, de ti no depende eso, ahora que estoy tan serca de cumplir mi obgetivo no dejare que un gusano como tu se interponga!-rugio aquel demonio cuya voz transmitia un terror paralizante.

El sujeto contra el que Ruinzt estaba luchando se descubrio que era nada mas que el Dr. Strange quien le lanzo un rayo de magia que Ruinzt desbio sin problemas, luego de su boca reunio energia y disparo una llamarada de fuego.

-¡Maldito!-Strange creo un escudo con su magia, sin embargo el ataque fue tan poderoso que logro atravesar el campo de fuerza y golpearlo directamente.

-Idiota, solo esta buscando la muerte-comentaba una mujer, cuya voz sonaba algo familiar.

-¡De todas maneras el señor lo matara, le entrege oh no el cristal!-dijo otro sujeto mirando sin exprecion alguna la pelea.

El Dr. Strange cayo al suelo muy lastimado, Ruinzt sonrió malvado y luego lo atrapo con su garra-¡Entregame el cristal Strange, así tu muerte sera menos dolorosa!-.

-¡Jamas!-.

Ruinzt lanzo un rugido y después arrojo a Strange contra el suelo, el mago se estrello pesadamente y una vez allí Ruinzt lo aplasto con su cola, Strange lanzo un grito de dolor mientras escupia sangre acausa del golpe.

-¡Ya me canse de tus juegos estupidos Strange, el cristal va hacer mio y tú no me lo vas a impedir!-Ruinzt comenzo a brillar mientras su cuerpo se envolvia en intensas llamas oscuras, Strange retrocedio al sentir el temible poder que Ruinzt poseia, sabia que era el fin pero no se rendiria sin pelear.

-¡Nunca te engrare este cristal!-Strange reunio energia y disparo las poderosas llamas de los Faltine.

-¡Insecto! ¡Oscuridad Suprema!-Ruinzt disparo un poderoso rayo de energía oscura con pequeños relampagos purpuras. Ambos ataques chocaron intensamente mientras levantaban un gran domo de energía, los espectadores solo miraban sonriendo pues ya sabian el resultado.

Una gran exploción se levanto en todo el campo de batalla, mientras que una cortina de polvo cubria todo el lugar, cuando el humo se disipo se dio a conocer el resultado.

Strange yacia en el suelo derrotado y a su lado izquierdo un cristal que brillaba de color rojo, Ruinzt sonrio y se aserco.

-¡Basura, me causaste problemas pero no eres rival para mi!-Ruinzt tomo el cristal y con la gema que tenia en su cabeza comenzo a absorver todo su poder, rapidamente se pudo persibir una temible energía oscura crecer mas y más. Una vez que termino de absorver todo ese poder, lanzo un grito de gloria total y sonrio.

-¡Asombroso, siento que cada vez mas estoy recuperando mis asombrosas habilidades, muy pronto odtendre el poder maximo para salir de esta dimencion!-.

Sus subditos se incorporaron-¡Esa fue una increible victoria señor!-alago uno de eyos.

-Pero no fue una victoria total, bueno aún no, pero muy pronto lo sera ¡Vamonos!-.

 **..HORAS DESPUÉS...**

Ya habian pasado 2 horas desde que Peter había tomado su vuelo, por fin, por fin había llegado a la nueva ciudad en donde se alejaria de la lucha contra el crimen, con una mirada decidida y un sonrisa dibujada salio del aereopuerto.

-¡Bien, ya estoy aquí, ciudad Gótica!-dijo y tomo el primer taxi que bio.

-¿A donde quiere que lo lleve?-pregunto el chofer.

-¡Quiero ir al muelle por favor!-pidio, el chofer con gusto acepto y fijo curso al muelle de ciudad Gótica.

Una vez que llego al muelle le pidió al chofer que lo esperara unos minutos, luego de ello corrió al muelle donde miro su reflejo en el agua.

De su mochila saco su traje del hombre araña, lo miro detenidamente y recordo a Gwen, sabía que era lo correcto, así que envolvió el traje en uno solo y cuando estaba apunto de arrojarlo...

-¡Niño estupido muere!-el chofer del taxi lanzo un corte contra Peter, quien por suerte lo esquivo y luego retrocedio.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Si se tomo sus medicinas?-.

-¡Estúpido muere!-.

El chofer comenzo un terrible ataque con su cuchillo tratando de apuñalar a Peter, quien era bastante agil y esquivaba los cortes sin problemas. En un pequeño descuido Peter tropezo y cayo sobre su espalda, cosa que el psicopata aprovecho para cortarlo, sin embargo Peter lo pateo com ambos pies y se levanto.

-¡Así me gustan rudos!-.

-¡Y a mi no me gustan tan chiflados!-.

Antes de que el chofer pudiera lanzar otro ataque Peter lo barrio y lo derribo, aquel hombre rodo por el suelo y se levanto, luego corrio contra Peter pero denuevo volvio a esquivarlo y con un gran salto subio a una plataforma de asero.

-¡Mocoso no creas que te salvaras solo por que estas allí arriba, ire por ti y te destrozare sin piedad!-.

-¡Hoye tranquilo viejo, si quieres también puedes comprarme un helado!-.

-¡Miserable!-Antes de que aquel sujeto pudiera hacer algo mas, un shuriken con forma de murcielago golpeo su muñeca e hizo que soltara el cuchillo, el suejeto gruño molesto y miro a sus alrrededores.

-¡Bruce, denuevo tú, que fastidio, SAL DE ALLÍ MALDITO!-.

Peter lo miro desconsertado hasta que una sombra muy veloz aparecio, aqueya figura golpeo al chofer y lo derribo.

-¿Pero qué?-.

El sujeto se rio desquisiadamente-¡Bruce, denuevo nos encontramos amigo!-.

-¡Dos Caras, lo imagine, creo que tu estadia en Arkamh fue muy agradable!-.

-Porsupuesto gracias por preguntar-.

Bruce tomo a Harvey Dent de sus ropas y lo levanto-¡Bien, es hora de que regreses de donde veniste!-.

-¡No lo creo!-.

Dos Caras empujo a Bruce y después trato de escapar, sin embargo Bruce lo detubo lanzando las chuchillas de los brazaletes de su traje que golpearon a Harvey. directamente.

-¡Increible!-dijo Peter asombrado.

Harvey se detubo y rio-¿Es así como tratas a tus amigos Bruce?-pregunto hipocritamente.

-¡Tú y yo dejamos de ser amigos desde hace mucho tiempo!-.

Antes de que Bruce pudiera golpear a Dos Caras, este le arrojo una bomba, Peter se percato y salto en la ayuda del enmascarado, y por suerte logro salvarlo.

Una explocion se levanto destruyendo parte del muelle, Bruce y Peter lograron salvarse justo a tiempo gracias a la agilidad del aracnido.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Peter.

-¿Niño que haces aquí? ¡Es muy peligroso bete!-grito Bruce buscanco a Harvey.

-¿Niño?-cuestiono Peter molesto-¡Yo no soy ningún niño!-.

Antes de que Peter pudiera continuar con sus reclamos, Harvey apareció por sorpresa.

-¿Me buscabas Bruce?-grito y arrojo otra bomba, Bruce lanzo a Peter contra el suelo y después se cubrio con su capa para evadir la explocion.

-¡Maldito!-gruño molesto y se levanto.

-¡Muere!-Harvey volvio a lanzar otra bomba, pero esta vez y gracias a su gram visión, Peter logro atraparla y con un gran salto se la regreso a Dos Caras causando que dicho explosibo estallara sobre el.

Bruce en ese momento miro impactado a Peter, quien descendio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Lo hize!-grito.

Harvey quedo inconsiente a causa de la explocion, Bruce paso a esposarlo y llevarlo devuelta a Arkahm.

-¿Hoyes estara bien?-pregunto Peter asercandose.

-¡No te preocupes, por suerte la explocion no lo golpeo directamente, ahora regresara a donde pertenece!-.

Peter sonrió-¡Eso me alegra!-Antes de que Bruce se marchara Peter grito-¡Una pregunta! ¿Quién eres?-.

Bruce se desconcerto un poco pues sabia que todos allí conocían su nombre, pero aún así respondio a la pregunta-¡Mi nombre es Batman!-dijo y al momento desapareció.

Peter lo miro asombrado, incluso el que era el hombre araña estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ver, y aunque había decidido dejar su vuda como el hombre araña, sentia la curiosidad de conocer nas a aquel hombre tan extraño-¡Tengo que averiguar mas de el!-.

 **REINO DE LAS TINIEBLAS...**

En un templo donde solo existia la oscuridad, Ruinzt se encomtraba sentado en el salón del trono, esperando noticias de sus subditos.

El portón se habrió y un grupo de guerreros hizo acto de presencia, todos guiados por una figura que por su apariencia se adivinaba que era mujer, aqueya guerrera se arrodillo y los demas hizieron lo mismo en cuestión de respeto.

-¡Mi señor e obtenido la ubicación del siguiente cristal, y se donde podemos odtener mas ayuda para encontrar el resto de los cristales!-.

El maligno demonio sonrió-¡Perfecto, muy pronto podre extender mi maldad no solo en una, si no en todas las dimenciones del Omniverso, al fin los monarcas tendremos el puesto que por ley nos merecemos!-.

La mujer rio-¡Así sera mi señor!-.

-¡Y dime! ¿Donde puedo encontrar el proximo cristal?-.

-Muy fácil, en ciudad Gótica-.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Y hací queda este primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, recalco denuevo soy un novato en lo de la escritura así que estoy dando todo para que la historia sea genial, bueno espero les haya gustado y les guste participar en este fic. Nos vemos el Martes saludos.


	2. Capítulo2

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, se que el capítulo anterior fue algo tedioso, pero ahora habra mas acción, disfruten._

 **Capítulo.2 Un equipo improvisado**

Luego de su batalla contra Harvey Dent, Peter decidio seguir a Bruce a su guarida secreta, había quedado sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Bruce, y estaba intrigado por saber mas de el, así que una vez mas, se puso su traje del hombre araña y se puso en marcha para seguir al misterioso caballero.

Batman subió a su Batimóvil y se marcho del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado por el escurridiso Peter quien lo seguia sigilosamente y tratando de no ser descubierto. Unas calles después, Bruce llego a su lujosa mansión donde entro a la Baticueva.

Peter se detubo en uno de los árboles y odservo todo-¡Tengo que entrar allí dentro!-dijo y trepo hasta la sima de la mansión, una vez que pudo ver todo con claridad se detubo sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-¡Bienvenido Sr. Bruce!-recibió Alfred el fiel mayordomo de Bruce.

Batman descendio del Batimóvil y retiro su mascara, aquí fue cuando Peter odservo mas de serca.

-¡Gracias por la amabilidad Alfred, dime! ¿No a ocurrido nada?-pregunto.

-No se preocupe ya monitore las camaras y todo esta bien digame ¿Comó le fue en su misión?-.

-¡Todo bien, por suerte Harvey no consiguio causar tantos destrozos, pero creo que devemos mantenerlo más vigilado!-.

-¡Estoy deacuerdo con eso Sr.!-.

-¡Mañana en la mañana lo llevare devuelta a Arkham, por el momento lo boy a cedar!-Bruce tomo una aguja y aplico una inyección a la yugular de Harvey, el sedante basto para tumbarlo en una cama hasta por 12 horas-¡Con eso bastara!-dijo.

Por otro lado un sujeto extraño apareció en el centro de la ciudad, flotando sobre el cielo con un artefacto extraño en sus manos. Su apariencia era muy extraña, era completamente alto y muy delgado, sus manos y rostro eran totalmente blancos, sin ningún tipo de expreción en su rostro, vestia un smoking muy elegante junto a un par de zapatos negros que briillaban de lo limpios que estaban.

-¡Por aquí debe estar el cristal, sin embargo no lo veo, creo que este rastreador se ah dañado!-el extraño sujeto comenzo a moverse por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a un cayejon oscuro y solitario que apenas se iluminaba por la luz del poste.

El sujeto descendio y continuo a pie, se detubo enmedio de la calle y miro a sus alrrededores.

-¡No te escondas John Constantine se que estas allí, puedo olfatear tu asqueroso olor de estafador a kilometros de aquí!-grito mientras acomodaba su corbata.

Un hombre apareció atravesando un edificio como si se tratara de un fantasma, sonrio al ver al hombre delgado y apago su sigarrillo.

-¡Crei que habias muerto Slendy, pero veo que no eres una basura después de todo!-Constantine sonrio burlón.

-¿De que estas hablando? En esa ocasión Shade me gano por cuestión de suerte, ademas no mostre todas mis habilidades-.

-Jajaja eso me agrada, por que significa que no me boy a contener contigo-.

Slendy lanzo una sonora carcajada en cuestión de gracia-¿Te atreves a desafiarme Constantine? Sabes bien que tus poderes y los mios son muy diferentes, ademas no me quiero ensuciar el traje-.

-¿Hablas de esa porqueria de 4 dolares? jaja que delicado, no lo creí de ti-.

-Ya me canse de tus estupideces, te boy a matar de una buena vez y me llevare el cristal-amenazo en un tono de molestia.

-¡Si lo quieres ven por mi!-desafio el mago sin temor.

Slender se lanzó contra Constantine quien disparo un rayo de energía, sin embargo al hombre delgado no le costó nada esquivarlo gracias a su curpulento cuerpo.

-¿Eso es todo Constantine? Veo que te gusta presumir más de lo normal-.

-¡No me culpes, es mi personalidad!-.

Constantine se elevo en el cielo y lanzo un nuevo ataque que Slender desvio sin problemas y después hizo crecer una docena de tentáculos de su espalda. A continuación comenzo un feroz ataque a una velocidad tan imprecionante que John apenas y podia ver sus movimientos.

-Desafiarme fue una mala idea para ti, iba a dejarte vivir como mi mascota pero ahora te boy a destruir-grito Slender malignamente.

-Tú sentido del humor es pesimo, mejor deja de decir cosas idiotas y pelea-.

Los tentáculos de Slender se estiraron aún mas y después se lanzaron en picada, y aunque el mago pudo esquivar algunos, no pudo evitar ser golpeado por otros más.

-¡Agh!-grito John cayendo al suelo adolorido.

-Ahora dame ese cristal-Slender atrapo a Constantine y comenzo a asfixiarlo, el mago empezo a retorcerse del dolor mientras trataba de conseguir aire para respirar.

 **MANCIÓN DE BRUCE**

Peter se percato de la batalla gracias a sus ohidos super desarrollados, miro hacia la ciudad y dedujo que algo malo ocurria.

-¡Algo esta pasando por allá!-Peter trepo aun árbol-¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!-.

Por su parte Bruce también se entero de la situación gracias a la señal de luz que se encendia cada vez que había peligro, sin dudarlo el Caballero de la Noche abordo su Batimóvil y se dirigio a la escena de la batalla.

-¡No tardare Alfred!-.

-¡Tenga cuidado!-grito su fiel mayordomo mientras regresaba a la Baticueva.

John comenzó a perder el conocimiento, pero apesar de eso el mago no se iba a dar por vencido tan facilmente, Slender lanzo una risa de maldad pura y se elevo.

-¡Ah llegado tu final John, que lastima que no podrás ver al resto de los guardianes morir!-.

Constantine rugio furiozo-¡Eso...lo veremos..!-dijo con un cansancio extremo que apenas lo dejo hablar.

-¡Idiota, ahora verás!-Antes de que Slender pudiera hacer otra cosa contra Constantine, el sorprendente Hombre Araña apareció golpeando a Slender com ambos pies, el demonio salio despedido del lugar hasta impactarse contra un edificio.

Constantine cayo al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar la respiración, Peter se integró y ayudo a John a levantarse.

-¿Estas Bien?-pregunto el Aracnido preocupado.

-¡Si...no, te...preocupes!-respondió John agitado.

-¿Quien era ese sujeto? ¿Qué es lo que busca?-.

-¡Es, un emisario Monarca, ten cuidado devemos irnos de aquí!-.

-¿Emisario Monarca?-pregunto confundido-¿Como?-.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicarlo, vamos!-.

Antes de que Peter y Constantine pudieran irse, una figura los atrapo, ambos retrocedieron y notaron el resurgir de Slender.

-¡Humanos tontos, los boy a destruir sin piedad!-.

-¡Apartate!-Constantine comenzo a brillar y después lanzo una rafaga de energia que se exparcio por todo el lugar, sin embargo Slender la destruyo con solo habrir su mano.

-¡No te olvides que yo soy el rey de la materia, si tu puedes manipularla, yo puedo controlarla!-Slender toco el suelo con su palma estendida, al momento todo lo que había en el suelo se levanto y comenzo a cambiar su forma física-¡Puedo destruir la materia, crearla y hasta mutarla! ¿Que puedes hacer tu John?-.

Aqueyos odjetos se transformaron en una pila de rocas que despues Slender arrojo contra Peter y John, ambos trataron de esquivar el ataque pero aún así quedaron atrapados por las rocas.

-¡Idiotas!-Un par de proyectiles fueron los que golpearon a Slender por la espalda, el demonio cayo al suelo pero volvio a levantarse.

-¿Qué demonios?-grito.

En ese momento Batman apareció entre las sombras con una mirada fria y egolatra, Slender lo miro y rio.

-¡Batman, nos volvemos a ver!-.

Bruce no respondió pues dentro de esa mascara se ocultaba una mirada sumamente sorprendida y sobre todo preocupada, pues sabía que la precensia de Slender se trataba de algo más terrible de lo que imaginaba.

-¡No puede ser!-musito, por otra parte Peter y Constantine salieron de los escombros para sorpresa de Bruce.

-¡Batman!-grito Constantine-¡Veo que ya te enteraste de la situación!-dijo con un tono preocupado.

-¡Lo se, no imagine que lo que me dijeron los Supremos ocurriera tan pronto, tenemos que reunir a los demas!-.

Slender solo miraba a ambos pues sabia que su trabajo se había facilitado.

-¡Perfecto!-grito triunfador-¡El destino me los puso en bandeja de plata, dos cristales por el precio de uno, esto no podia ser mejor!-.

Peter interfirio-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quien es ese sujeto? ¿Qué busca? ¿Por que nos ataco?-cuestionaba ansioso de respuestas.

Batman lo miro y apreto la mirada-¡Chico vete de aquí, esto es un asunto que no te concierne, andando!-.

-¡No!-grito-¡Yo también fui victima de ese sujeto y no me boy a quedar de brazos cruzados!-.

-¡Tiene razón!-apoyo John-¡Después de todo no pelea nada mal!-.

Slender rugió-¡Basta de platicas, vine aquí por los cristales y no me boy a ir sin eyos!-.

Los tres justicieros se pusieron en guardia-¡Si queremos vencerlo hay que trabajar en equipo y ver sus devilidades!-.

-¡Lo que me faltaba trabajo en equipo!-protesto Bruce.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestiono Peter.

-¡Batman trabaja solo!-.

-¡Mueran!-.

Slender lanzo un ataque con sus tentáculos a toda velocidad, los tres guerreros saltaron esquivando los ataques el trio se dividio y atacaron.

-¡Utilizen ataques de fuego esa es su debilidad!-.

-¡Entendido!-Batman salto y de su cinturón arrojo un par de bombas que estallaron sobre el maligno demonio, Slender retrocedió pero se detubo antes de caer.

-¡Maldito Batman!-Slender lanzo un golpe con sus tentaculos y golpeo a Batman mandandolo a volar, el Caballero de la Noche choco contra su Batimóvil y cayo.

-¡Mierda!-rugió tratando de levantarse.

-¡No!-Peter lanzo una rafaga de telaraña que inmovilizaro a Slender quien quedo atrapado en un capuyo de telarañas-¡Eso es!-.

Constantine apareció-¡Ahora es mi turno!-El cuerpo de John comenzó a brillar y su cabello se levanto, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y su tono de voz cambio-¡Conjuro Malefico!-Invoco y al momento un pentagrama azul zafiro apareció en el cielo habriendo un portal a otra dimención, Slender se livero del agarre de Peter pero comenzo hacer arrastrado por la energía del portal.

-¡No me derrotaras Constantine, recuerda que soy el gobernante de una dimencion entera!-rugió.

-¿Uno llamado Tentaculos?-Peter apareció justo enfrente de Slender, dandole un potente puñetazo en el rostro y arrojandolo al Portal, Batman se dió cuenta en ese momento que Peter era un guerrero mas poderoso de lo que el creía, y tal vez era el guerrero que el y todos los guardianes esperaban.

-¡Es el!-susurro por debajo.

Slender desapareció en una exploción mientras lanzaba un grito de ira y regresaba a su dimención.

-¡SI! ¡Lo hicimos!-grito Peter contento.

Constantine y Bruce se asercaron-¡Ya empezó todo, la profecia se esta cumpliendo devemos reunir a los demas!-.

-¿Ahora ban a contarme lo que pasa?-pregunto Peter.

Bruce suspiro-¡Después de todo nos ayudaste y mereces una explicación!-.

-¡Hay que ir aún lugar más seguro, recuerda que los emisarios de Ruinzt estan en todas partes, vamos!-.

Bruce, Peter y John regresaron a la Baticueva, una vez allí comenzaron con su historia.

-¡Preparate para conocer el secreto del Omniverso!-.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 _Ya quedo el segundo capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bien Ruinzt ha enviado a su primer emisario Monarca, el cual libro una terrible batalla contra Constantine, Peter y Bruce, sin embargo resultaron vencederos, ahora Bruce y John estan por revelarle un gram secreto a Peter, uno que cambiara su vida por completo._


	3. Capítulo3

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo de mi fic el cual espero les este gustando, bueno, en el chapter anterior se desarrollo una gran batalla, y aunque nuestros heroes lograron salir victorioso, no todo es como parece, pues hoy conoceremos un secreto clave para la historia, disfruten._

 **Capítulo.3 La historia del Omniverso.**

Una vez que llegaron a la Baticueva, Batman, Jonh y Peter pasaron a la sala de juntas lugar que era el Centro de Mando de la ya muy conocida Liga de la Justicia. Los tres tomaron asiento y una vez que estubieron comodos pasaron a la explicación.

-¡Ahora si, quisiera saber! ¿De qué se trata todo esto?-Cuestionaba Peter intrigado.

Bruce suspiro y quito su mascarilla de Batman-¡Bien, pero primero que nada te advierto que si hablas de lo que escuchaste oh viste te meteras en serios problemas!-menciono Bruce haciendo una referencia.

-¡No se preocupen, yo soy como un candado sin llave!-respondio Peter con su siempre tono despreocupado.

John rio-¡Me facina tú sentido del humor chico!-.

-¡Comenzemos!-Batman activo un olograma en la pantalla de la sala la cual mostrava la imagen del Universo, Parker la odservo detenidamente por un momento hasta que Bruce procedio a explicar-¡Como vez esta imagen presenta el Universo como es en la actualidad, tanto en su forma fisica y Meta-física!-se detubo-¡Aunque no siempre fue así!-.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Pov Bruce)**

En un lugar en el cual apenas se podía apreciar una pequeña fuente de luz, se podía ver en gram reino oscuro lleno de criaturas esprectales, 6 sujetos reunidos en lo que parecia ser un templo, los 6 platicando de una cosa en especial, la dominacion del Universo.

-¡Hace Billones de años atrás, mucho antes de la exploción del Big Bang y la formación del Universo, existia una raza de temibles demonios bajo el nombre de Monarcas!-Bruce se detubo y apreto los puños-¡Se dice que fue la primer raza que existio en todo el Universo y por lo cual se proclamaron dioses del mismo, sus nombres eran, Yubel, Tor, Zorc, Annubis, Ruinzt y el más poderoso de todos Conapxus, su rey, todos considerados deidades adsolutas, todos destacaban por su gram poder y mas por su ambicion de la maldad, al pasar los años y su imperio comenzó a estenderse por todo el Universo, sin embargo nuevas razas comenzarón a aparecer, y con eyo, la primer guerra del Universo!-.

Se podía ver cientos de planetas desaparecer en intensas explociones, todos a manos de los terribles Demonios los cuales causaban destrozos por todo el Universo, asesinando razas enteras sin compasión alguna.

 **(Fin Flashback)**

 **(Fin Pov)**

Peter se quedo atonito al escuchar eso, no podía creer que todo el Universo era poseedor de tal historial-¡Imposible!-grito sorprendido.

-¡Aunque no lo creas así fue, y eso no es todo!-.

 **(Flashbsck)**

 **(Pov Constantine)**

-¡Eyos decian que todas las demas razas eran debiles!-Continuo-¡Y que deberian sentirse agradecidas por morir en manos de los Monarcas, los dioses del Universo, solo había una forma de vivir y era como esclavos deporvida, todos aqueyos que trataron de oponerse perecieron!-.

En el salón del trono se podia ver a los seis demonios reunidos disfrutando del placer como solo los reyes podían hacerlo, mientras que a las afueras del castillo un sentenar de esclavos, todos obligados a trabajar diariamente sin descanso alguno, sin comida, sin agua y bajo condicines que hacian que todos aqueyos pobres sobrevivientes murieran devido al mal trato que recibian.

- _"Muy pronto disipulos mios, muy pronto odtendremos la maxima victoria, los Monarcas son los unicos que deben gobernar"-._

-¡Y Cuando todo ya se creía perdido, un día nacio...la diosa protectora de la luz del Universo, la única esperanza para un mundo gobernado por la tirania, hablo de Horackthy, quien gracias a un valiente guerrro bajo el nombre de Atem, uniendo fuerzas desafiaron a Conapxus y sus Monarcas!-.

 **(Fin Flashback)**

 **(Fin Pov)**

-¡La guerra fue dura!-dijo Bruce-¡Hubo perdidas memorables, pero después de un largo año de una guerra sin cuartel, Horackthy e Atem lograron derrotar a Conapxus y sus Monarcas!-.

-¡Sin embargo, el poder de esos demonios era tan grande que lo unico que pudieron hacer fue sellarlos en otra dimención donde se tenía contemplado que permaneserian por siempre!-recalco John con seriedad.

Peter solo escuchaba atonito todo lo que John y Bruce decían, no podía creer que lo que los dos le contaban era sierto, pero como dudarlo si ya había tenido la mala suerte de luchar contra uno de esos demonios.

-¿Y por qué si se supone que Ruinzt fue derrotado? ¿Por qué los ataco?-.

-Esa es la otra parte de la historia-.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Pov Bruce)**

Los guerreros de la Luz me refiero a Horackthy y Atem luchaban terriblmente contra Conapxus y sus Demonios, por suerte habían logrado encerrar a los monarcas en dimenciones distintas, sin embargo el más poderoso de eyos, Conapxus continuaba en pie.

-¡Nunca me derrotaran malditos, ahora que estoy por conseguir el máximo poder no me ban a detener!-.

Conapxus lanzo una rafaga de energía que obligo a Atem y Horackthy a retroceder-¡Te equivocas!-grito Horackthy.

-¡Mientras tengas esas ideas conquistadoras jamas nos rendiremos, la libertad es un derecho de todos, y tú no vas a cambiar eso!-.

-¡Gusanos de pacotilla, ninguno de los dos se interpondrá en mis planes! ¡Mueran!-.

-¡Como te contamos Conapxus y sus Monarcas fueron sellados en otra dimencion, sin embargo los supremos temian que todos juntos en un solo lugar volvieran a liberarse creando una amenaza mucho mayor, así que desieron separar esa dimencion en 10 fragmentos conocidos como el corazón del Omniverso!-.

 **(Fin Flashback)**

 **(Fin Pov)**

-¡Sabían que su estadia en este mundo estaba próxima a concluir, así que decidieron elegir a distintos guerreros de todo el Omniverso para que protegieran los Cristales de las temibles manos de los monarcas, y nos advirtieron que muy pronto surgiria un nuevo mal!-.

( **Flashback)**

Un grupo de 10 guerreros estaban reunidos en un templo segrado, y entre todos eyos se podían destacar a dos sujetos muy llamativos.

-¡Ustedes 9 deberan proteger los Cristales con su vida, si caen en las manos equivocadas podrian causar la misma destrucción del Omniverso, son los unicos que pueden lograrlo, ustedes seran los guardianes del Cosmos!-.

 **(Fin Flashback)**

-¡Hay algo que no entiendo en todo esto!-interrumpió Peter-¿Si se supone que ese tal Conapxus era el rey de los Monarcas? ¿Por que Ruinzt es el que nos amenaza ahora?-.

John suspiro-¡Veras, se creia que los Monarcas fueron enserrados en distintas dimenciones, sin embargo la dimención de Ruinzt fue la que mas serca quedo entre este mundo y el otro, y por una extraña razón se enteró de la existencia de los cristales y del gram poder que enmanaban, así que se corrompió!-explico Constantine.

-¡Mientras que Conapxus deseaba conquistar el Universo, los planes de Ruinzt iban más allá de eso, el no solo deseaba odtener el poder máximo, si no también destruir todo el Omniverso y reconstruirlo a su imagen!-.

-Su ideología es la creación de un mundo donde no exista la debilidad, el amor ni la libertad, solo son conquistadores sin corazón que desean la destrucción de todo sin importar el precio-.

-¡Y sabe que si se apodera de los Cristales no solo se apoderara del Omniverso, si no tambien tendra la capacidad de viajar y destruir distintas dimenciones, es un ser que solo nacio para la maldad!-.

-¡Ya veo!-dijo Peter analizador-¡Quiero ayudar!-grito decidido.

Bruce y John se miraron entre si, sin desir nada, hasta que Batman protesto-¡Niño esto no es un juego! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que seria si desafias a Ruintz? Podrías morir, y no estamos dispuestos a sacrificar vidas inocentes-.

Peter sonrio-¡Si algo eh aprendido en mi lucha contra el crimen es a jamas darme por vencido, y si mi Universo esta en juego entonces lo defendere con uñas y dientes, no permitire que unos conquistadores cobardes se salgan con las suyas!-.

Batman miro detenidamente la situación, sabía que era peligroso, pero en su interior brotaba la sospecha de que tal vez Peter era el guerrero que el y los Guardianes habían estado búscando, no sabía que decir.

-¡Si es haci!-John prendió un cigarrillo-¡Primero debes conocer a nuestros enemigos!-.

John oprimó un boton rojo y la imagen en la pantalla cambio a otra que mostraba pequeños trozos de piedra que brillaban de distintos colores.

-Estos son los Cristales que juntos crean el Corazón del Omniverso-prosiguio-¡Todos continen un gram poder capaz de corromper y destruir al Universo entero!-La imagen cambio.

-¡Primero, el Cristal del Poder!-Se trataba de un trozo de piedra que brillaba de un color rojo con diamantes blancos muy pequeños-¡Es el que controla el poder, y es capaz de proporcionar fuerzas y habilidades imprecionantes, solo si se maneja con sabiduria!-.

La imagen volvio a cambiar-¡El Cristal de la Eternidad, su poder es tan grande que tiene la capacidad de hacer evolucionar a su portador a cada momento, el echo de que sea más fuerte en este segundo que en el anterior, gracias a su poder ilimitado puede transformar a su ente en una deidad!-se trataba de un cristal plateado que brillaba intensamente.

-¡Eh aquí el Cristal Magicó!-Apareció un cristal Dorado con pequeños relampagos azules-¡Es la maxima energía magica conocida en este Universo, su poder es tan gramde que puede ser capaz de destruir universos enteros con solo un echizo de su poder!-.

La imagen volvio a cambiar-¡El Cristal de la Creación!-apareció un Cristal color azul zafiro-¡Su poder es capas de cambiar la materia y crear distintos materiales, así como mutarla o transformarla, se dice que gracias a la exploción de este cristal se formo el Universo!-.

-¡Sorprendente!-grito Peter imprecionado

-¡El Cristal Cosmico!-Un cristal purpura apareció en la pantalla-¡Es el cristal que controla todo el espacio, se dice que si se le controla con maestria te dara las respuestas del Universo y demás!-.

-¡Ahora!-Batman interfirio-¡El Cristal del tiempo!-Un cristal verde Olivia apareció-¡Controla todo el tiempo, desde las lineas del pasado, presente y futuro, y puede ser capaz de cambiar toda la historia si es posible!-.

-¡El cristal de la Muerte!-Se trata de Un cristal color amarillo con gemas azules incrustadas-¡Controla la Muerte, puede matar a todo ser que no pertenesca a un rango divino, asi como matar la vegetacion de mundos enteros y dejarlo en una devastación total!-.

Otro cristal aparecio, su color era blanco y trasmitia un brillo amarillento-¡Representa a la vida, el cristal Renaciente tiene la capacidad de curar, regenerar y revivir a seres muertos ilimitadamente, su poder debe usarse con sabiduria y responsabilidad!-.

-¡El Cristal Oscuro!-Un cristal Negro hizo su aparición-¡Es una energía maligna y representa toda la oscuridad del universo, su poder es tan gramde que puede corremper al corazón mas puro, solo puede ser entregado a un ente cuyo corazón este libre de todo mal y que siempre busque el bien!-.

Por último apareció un Cristal que brillaba de distintos colores-¡El cristal Perfecto!-Peter odservo aquel cristal y su imagen se reflejo en sus pupilas, no sabia por que, pero se sentia identificado con aqueya energía, algo que Bruce noto y levanto sospechas-¡No se conoce su poder, y tampoco se hayo un guardian para el, se dice que su energía despierta una vez que todos los cristales se fucionan creando el mas perfecto Cristal conocido popularmente como el Corazón del Universo!-.

Peter lo miro por un momento-¡Ya veo!-dijo-¡Bien, ahora que se toda esa información se que es lo que debo hacer!-.

Bruce interfirio-¡Pero antes que nada debes conocer a nuestros enemigos!-La pantalla volvio a cambiar-Si bas ayudarnos deves conocer sus debilidades, y para eso te entrenaremos-.

En primera plana apareció Ruinzt.

Nota:(Ya di su descripción en el primer capítulo pero si no les ah quedado muy clara pueden encontrarlo en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, bajo mi usuario FrankDark)

-¡Su poder era ilimitado pero como se libero de la dimención en la cual fue sellado, perdio gram parte de sus poderes, sin embargo no deja de ser fuerte, desea odtener el poder de los Cristales y combertirse en el ser más poderosos de ambos mundos. Entre sus habilidades se encuentra, arrojar energía, incrementar de tamaño, hinoptizar, controlar la gravedad a su antojo, el uso de magia, y poseer cuerpos sin ningun problema, es considerado Omnisente en su totalidad y puede cambiar la realidad!-.

La imagen cambio y apareció una figura especialmente la de una mujer, era muy alta, su piel es de color purpara con partes oscuras, sus manos y pies terminan en poderosas garras, con un par de alas en su espalda y su cacabello se dibide en una parte azul y otra color gris, su mirada es fria y siniestra.

-¡Yubel, la segunda al mando del nuevo Imperio Monarca, y princesa del mismo, su poder era ilimitado al igual que el de Ruinzt, pero perdio gram parte de eyos al liberarse de su dimencion, pero aún es muy fuerte, tanto que puede destruir planetas enteros sin problemas. Sus habilidades especiales son arrojar energía, manipular a las personas a su antojo, el uso de la magia, casi Omnisente, deboro una cadena de planetas gracias a sus dos transformaciones cada una mas poderosa que la anterior!-.

En la proxima imagen se pudo ber a Slender a quien Peter ya había tenido la desdicha de conocer-¡Es un emisario Monarca y el primer general del ejercito de Ruinzt, sus poderes no son ilimitados pero aún así no deja de ser fuerte. Puede estirar sus extremidades a magnitudes inimaginebles, superfuerza, supervelocidad, controla la materia hasta el grado de mutarla, lanza energía y pede transformar su cuerpo de tangible a intangible!-.

La imagen cambio denuevo y ahora apareció un sujeto con apariencia de los perros egipcios (Annubis) su color es azul, bastante musculoso, viste un pantalon de pelea color blanco, zapatillas negras, posee un par de brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas con dos gemas en cada uno, con un coyar del mismo color y una arracada dorada en su oreja izquierda, su arma es un sable de hoja plateada bastante cortante.

-¡Annubis, segundo al mando era el dios de un planeta antes de destruirlo en su batalla contra los supremos, su poder es imprecionante, Superfuerza, puede lanzar rafagas de energia e invocar espiritus de la cultura griega como egipcia, su sable puede cortar el mismo asero!-.

La pantalla se apago-¡Eso es todo lo que nesecitas saber, ahora que ya lo sabes debes prepararte para iniciar una aventura de la cual tal vez no saldremos con vida!-advirtio John apagando su cigarro.

-¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora?-pregunto Peter.

-¡Facil!-dijo Bruce-¡Buscar a los demas guardianes!-.

 **Reino de los Monarcas...**

Ruinzt esperaba pasiente la llegada de Slender el cual no tardo en aparecer, Ruinzt sonrio pero esa felicidad le duro muy poco.

-¡Dime tú informe Slender!-pidio Ruinzt.

-Lamento poseer malas noticias mi señor, pero no pude conseguirle el cristal-trago saliva-¡Pero, pude conseguirle información valiosa y se que el millonario Bruce, posee el Cristal del Tiempo, mientras que John el de la Eternidad, solo deme otra oportunidad y...!-Slender no pudo continuar.

-¡No!-grito-¡Creo que es hora de hacer todo desde la fuente principal!-.

Yubel apareció en ese momento-¿No me diga que?-.

-¡Sí!-Ruinzt sonrio malignamente-¡Es hora de que le hagamos una pequeña visita a Gotham!-.

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Peter miraba hacia las estrellas pensando en todo lo que estaba por ocurrir, sabía que había decidido habandonar su lucha contra el crimen, pero no podía hacerlo ahora que sabía que todo el Universo corria peligro, el iba a luchar para defenderlo.

-¡Gwen!-dijo-¡Se que prometi dejar esto pero no puedo hacerlo, es momento de que el hombre araña regrese de su retiro!-.

Peter se levanto y miro su mascara de Spider-Man, recordo cuando había conocido a Gwen y todos los buenos momentos con eya, sonrio alegremente, la tomo con ambas manos y se la puso-¡Yo soy el Hombre Araña!-.

 **Continuara...**

 _Haci termina este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bien Peter ya conocio la historia del Omniverso y cuales son los verdaderos planes de Ruinzt, sin embargo el no esta dispuesto a dejar que destruyan su universo sin pelear, es hora de que el hombre araña regrese de su retiro._


	4. Capítulo4

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno las cosas se ban a poner más terribles, puesto a que Ruinzt se va a liberar de su dimención para cumplir sus odgetivos desde un lugar mas serca, la pregunta es ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá?_

 **Capítulo.4 La manifestación del mal.**

Luego de que Bruce y John le dijeran todo lo necesario a Peter sobre Ruinzt, decidieron comenzar a reunir a los Guardianes de una vez, era malo estar seperados, mientras que todos juntos podrían formar una fuerza más poderosa, y encarar a Ruinzt. Luego de equiparse con todo lo necesario para combatir a los eraldos de Ruinzt, fijaron marcha hacia la famosa ciudad de las Vegas.

-¿A quien vamos a ver primero?-pregunto Peter emocionado e impasiente.

-Jaja, no te emociones chico, no te gustara saber la respuesta-comentaba John mientras se ponia comodo en la nave de Batman.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Peter sin entender.

-Lo que el quiere decir que el próximo Guardian es un sujeto muy versatil, y por favor baja tus pies del asiento-dijo Bruce mientras John llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza.

-¡Relajate Bruce, después de todo no volveremos a tener paz por un buen tiempo y no voy a desperdiciar esto!-.

Peter solo los miro desconsertado-¡Cielos, que sujetos tan extraños!-.

 **Reino Monarca**

En el reino de los Monarcas Ruinzt se encontraba en la cima de su castillo mientras miraba hacia el cielo, sus subditos solo lo veian extrañados esperando cualquier reacción de su Maestro.

-¿Esta seguro de qué quiere liverar nuestra dimención señor?-pregunto Slender.

-Yo lo pensaria dos veces puesto a que seria una enorme perdida de poder-menciono Yubel.

Ruinzt no dijo nada y continuo mirando al cielo-¡Aún les falta mucho que aprender disipulos mios, cuando dije que iba a manejar todo desde la fuente principal no me referia a que yo iria!-Ruinzt sonrío con gram maldad.

Todos lo miraron sin entender, aunque Yubel ya se imaginaba a lo que Ruinzt se referia, después de todo ambos pensaban de la misma manera.

El suelo comenzó a temblar terriblemente mientras que el Cuerpo de Ruinzt quedaba atrapado por un fuego oscuro, rapidamente una poderosa rafaga de aire se exparsio por aquel reino dejando destrucción a su paso. Yubel solo veia odservadora pues ya sabia lo que pasaria.

- **"P** ** _or el poder de la misma fuente de la maldad"_** -Un viento terrible atrapo aquel castillo destruyendo todo en poderosas rafagas de aire, mientras que una tormenta eléctrica caía sobre aquel moribundo palacio-" ** _Y el rencor de todos aqueyos caidos"_** -Continuo- ** _..Denme un poco de su poder, para esparcir la locura y la maldad por el Universo, resurjan desde las llamas del infierno, y denme un poco de su poder...¡AHORA!"-._**

Los ojos de Ruinzt se volvieron totalmente blancos, se podía sentir una terrible energía maligna crecer más y más, mientras que en el cielo un portal se habria dando paso a la maldad.

Yubel sonrio malignamente y lamio sus labios, por fin después de tanto tiempo volveria al lugar que por ley le merecia.

-¡Mi señor!-se arrodillo-¡Le prometo que conseguire todos los cristales para usted, los Monarcas volveran a su antigua gloria, eso se lo prometo, muy pronto toda la escoria del Omniverso desaparecera!-.

Ruinzt sonrio con gram maldad, ahora que sus emisarios estaban por salir al Mundo tangible sabía que sus planes no podrían fallar.

-¡Vayan!-grito-¡Vayan al Mundo e infectenlo con su locura, mis Monarcas, cumplan con nuestra profesia!-.

Los malignos Monarcas, hablo de Slender, Yubel y Annubis volaron hacia aquel Portal el cual se serro al momento en que los demonios lo cruzaron, Ruinzt no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada de pura maldad, sabía que muy pronto se proclamaria como unico Dios del Omniverso.

-¡Muy pronto volvere a ser el único rey del Omniverso!-prometio sonriendo malignamente.

 **Ciudad Gótica...**

En ciudad Gótica se pudo apreciar como un portal se habria en el oscuro cielo, y entre todo el alvoroto a tres sujetos salir de el, su maligno poder esparcio una maligna rafaga de energía combinada con un resplandor purpura que ilumino todo Gothan y al mundo entero.

 **Arkham**

En Arkham aqueya luz se pudo apresiar en todo su explendor, el Guasón el maligno payaso principe del crimen no pudo evitar odservarla y reir con gram locura.

-¡Al fin!-grito-¡El llamado de la maldad esta aquí puedo sentir todo ese...ese rencor...es, es...magnifico!-desia con un tono de locura que ponia incomodo a todo aquel que lo escuchase.

Otros como Dos Caras, El espantapájaros, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Hiedra Venenosa entre otros villanos de Arkham pudieron notar aqueya luz desde sus celdas, los criminales no pudieron evitar sentirse atraidos por aqueya luz que se reflejaba en el rabillo de sus pupilas.

-¡Hermoso!-decia Harvey sonriendo con maldad.

El Joker regreso a su dormitorio y miro al techo-¡Jejeje, muy pronto el mal volvera a las calles!-.

 **Ciudad Gótica.**

Yubel, Slender y Annubis reian al ver la cara de terror de los habitantes de Gotham, los tres malvados comenzaron a pasearse por todo el lugar odservandolo detenidamente.

-¡Miralos!-decia Annubis-¡Son pateticos, se asombran al ver algo tan insignificante, deveria matarlos!-.

Annubis iba a lanzar un rayo de energía pero Yubel lo detubo-¿Qué estas haciendo estúpido? ¿Acaso olvidas nuestra misión?-grito furioza.

-¡No...no princesa Yubel!-Annubis suspiro aliviado.

Yubel solo continuaba mirando la ciciudad- _"Es un lugar muy hermoso, es una lastima que vayamos a destruirlo"-_ pensaba la temible princesa, fue hasta que se detubo en el centro de la ciudad-¡Bien, es momento de iniciar, hay que esparsir nuestra locura por todo el Universo!-.

Yubel aumento su poder y comenzo a brillar, las personas que odservaron todo no pudieron evitar correr aterradas al ver a Yubel, quien solo se reia burlona al verlos huir.

-¡Descuiden, aún no es su turno!-Yubel lanzo un grito y una exploción de luz se realizo, rapidamente poderosas honda de energía maligna comenzaron a propagarse por todo el mundo e incluso en el Universo, las personas solamente huian aterradas pero la ola de energia los atrapo.

El comandante Gordon había llegado al lugar de los echos junto com un grupo de policias, el teniente se quedo impactado al ver tal cosa y se detubo.

-¿Qué-qué demonios es esto?-Gordon miro aqueya luz por un momento, fue cuando su comportamiento comenzó a cambiar notoriamente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo-¡Los Monarcas son la ley suprema del Omniverso!-dijo con un tono extraño, mientras cominaba hacia aqueya luz como una abeja a su colmena.

La ola maligna de energía se habia esparcido por todo el mundo, eh incluso la nave de Bruce fue golpeada, pero gracias a sus campos de fuerza sus tripulantes no resultaron afectados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Peter miro hacia la ventana y pudo mirar el caos que comenzó a propagarse-¡Miren!-grito.

Bruce y John vieron hacia las ventanas, ambos se quedaron atonitos al ver de lo que se trataba.

-¡Ya comenzó!-dijo John preocupado.

 **Las Vegas...**

Bruce, Peter y John finalmente llegaron a Las Vegas, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la nave aterriso en una de las calles de la ciudad pero había algo diferente en eya.

-¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrio aquí?-pregunto Peter odservando disgustado.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-John camino-¡La onda de energía maligna afecto todo el mundo incluyendo las vegas, maldita sea era mi lugar preferido!-se quejo haciendo puchero.

Batman interfirio-¡Luego lloriqueas como un bebe John, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de otra cosa!-.

Un grupo de personas se lanzo contra Bruce, John e Peter buscando lastimarlos, los tres los esquivaron y subieron a un contenedor se basura.

-¿Qué es lo qué esta pasando?-pregunta Peter sin entender.

-Cuando los Monarcas se liveraron de su dimención esparsieron una ola de energía negativa capas de corromper la bondad de cualquier ser y combertirlo en un ente sin piedad que solo busca la destruccion, en otras palabras todas las personas del mundo se han transformado en seres que solo estan para hecer el caos-explico Bruce con furia.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-Peter apretó los puños-¡Entonces mi tía Mey fue víctima de esos malditos!-.

Antes de que alguno de los tres hiciera algo, una voz llamo su atención-¡Hola mis queridos amigos!-saludo una voz desalmada y espantosa.

Los tres voltearon y se toparon con-¡Blackheart!-reveló Batman para su asombro.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Peter.

-¡Un demonio de la Tierra 121347, su intención era crear su propio infierno, es un ser que busca la infelicidad de los demas!-.

El temible demonio sonrio aludido-¡Me alegra que hayas contado mi historia, y ahora que ya nos conocemos, boy a destruirlos!-.

Blackheart se lanzo contra los tres guerreros pero el trio lo esquivo, Peter salto y despues lanzo un ataque con su lanzador de telaraña, Blackheart fue golpeado y cayo impactandose contra el suelo.

-¡Para ser un demonio no eres tan rapido!-grito Peter sonriendo.

Blackheart sonrio desquisiado y se levanto-¡Niño idiota, muere!-el rostro de Blackheart se deformo mostrando unos ojos rojos y unos gramdes colmillos vampirezcos-¡Fuego Infernal!-.

Una bocanada de fuego fue la que Peter esquivo de un gram salto, luego se columpio con su telaraña y contraataco con una patada.

-¡Vamos!-John aparecio y lanzo un rayo de magía sin embargo Blackhear se lo regreso y luego golpeo a Perer mandandolo a volar.

John creo un campo de fuerza y evadio su ataque, luego desapareció ocultandose de Blackheart.

-¡No me engañaras con ese viejo truco, echizero de pacotilla!-.

-¡Ese no es el plan!-Bruce apareció golpeando a Blackheart, luego le lanzo una bomba de humo que cubrio todo el lugar-¡Ahora John!-.

John apareció y disparo un poderoso rayo de energía, que golpeo al demonio directamente mandandolo a volar, Peter sonrió y termino el trabajo con una potente patada que estreyo al Demonió contra el suelo.

-¡Lo hicimos!-dijo Bruce agotado.

-¡No lo creo!-corrigió Blackheart levantandose.

-¿Qué?-grito Peter habriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Soy un demonio, no puedo ser vencido por unos humanos idiotas como ustedes, ahora conoceran el poder del infierno!-.

El suelo comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, mientras el cuerpo de aquel demonio comenzaba abrillar, rapidamente se pudo ver como su apariencia cambiaba radicalmente enmedio de una luz que no dejaba ver lo que ocurria.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-grito Peter tratando de ver lo que ocurria.

Finalmente Blackheart apareció, esta vez con una apariencia diferente, los tres quedaron asombrados al verlo.

-¡Aghr!-rugió malevolo.

-¡Ahora le crecieron cuernos!-dijo Peter.

Nota:(Acaba de aparecer el Blackheart de la Tierra 616)

-¿Qué les parece?-pregungo maligno-¿Verdad que es hermoso?-.

-¡Si esa es tú definición de repugnante, claro!-comento Peter sonriendo.

-¡Niño tranquilo!-grito Bruce.

-¡Hay que amargado!-susurro por debajo.

-Bien, es momento de iniciar con su masacre-.

Blackheart volvio a atacar esta vez con una fuerza y velocidad superior a la de los tres, Peter, Bruce y John se dividieron buscando atacarlo por distintas direcciones.

-¡Hay algo, que no entiendo! ¿Por que nos atacas?-.

-Simple-respondió-¡Por que los monarcas son los unicos seres que deben gobernar!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Fue afectado por la ola de maldad, ahora esta bajo el control de los Monarcas!-grito Batman analizador.

Blackheart lanzo un golpe contra Peter quien salto y lo esquivo, luego le dio una patada que obligo al demonio a retroceder, mientras se agachaba y le daba un golpe en el estomago.

-¡Si es haci devemos destruirlo!-penso John-¡El también busca los Cristales!-.

-Mocoso, detente para que pueda destruirte-Blackheart atrapó a Peter y lo estrello contra un muro de piedra, luego con una patada lo derribo y después le lanzo una bola de fuego.

Peter cayo al suelo pero antes de volver hacer golpeado, Bruce apareció golpeando al demonio.

Blackheart rugio con ferocidad y luego sus ojos brillaron, justo cuando Batman iba a golpearlo denuevo, su puño comenzo a doblarse y con eyo comenzó a caer.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasandome?-preguntaba Bruce sin entender.

-¡La fuerza de un humano no es nada contra la de un demonio!-Blackheart golpeo a Bruce justo en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre-¡Ahora desaparece sucio mortal!-Blackheart disparo otra bocanada de fuego y dio justo en el blanco levantando una gram exploción de fuego por todo el lugar.

-¡No!-grito Peter.

-Jaja, insectos ahora sentiran el poder del infierno-.

John aparecio en ese momento-No lo creo ¡Fuerza del mal!-John creo un pentagrama y despues libero tres poderosos rayos de energía que brillaban de un intenso color amarillo, el demonio Blackheart los detubo con sus manos pero no pudo evitar retroceder devido a la fuerza emergida del ataque.

-¡Con estos poderes tan insignificantes no me detendras!-grito Blackheart.

-Yo creo que si cuernitos-Peter aparecio lanzando su telaraña a los ojos de Blackhear quien en su descuido fue golpeado por el ataque de John y cayo al suelo.

-¡Bien echo chico!-grito John alegre, pero su felicidad duro poco.

Blackheart se levanto nuevamente y rugio furiozo-¡Sucios mortales los are pagar!-una vez mas los ojos de Blackheart brillaron, pero esta vez lo hizo para llamar a un grupo de zombies que salieron del suelo-¡Ataquenlos!-.

Aqueyos seres que expulsaban un olor putrefacto y muy asqueroso se lanzaron al ataque, cogiendo sus armas que iban desde hachas, espadas y dagas de acero.

-¡Zombies lo que nos faltaba!-se quejo John

-Esos asquerosos costales de hueso no me detendran-grito Peter con determinación.

-¡Hay que mantenernos unidos!-dijo Batman calmado-¡Por el momento!-.

-Ahora sentiran el poder del infierno, jajaja-rio Blackheart malignamente.

-¡Aquí vienen!-

Los tres guerreros se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para el combate, sabían que seria dificil pero no se iban a dar por vencidos.

-¡Ahora!-.

 **Continuará..**

 _Ya quedo este capítulo 4 el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno los monarcas se liberaron de su dimención y esto trajo repercusiones terribles ¿Ahora que pasará?_

 _Me gustaria saber que les esta pareciendo el fic, y si les gusta comenten por favor me serviria de mucho, bueno nos vemos._


	5. Capítulo5

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo, bien pues Yubel se libero de la dimención de los monarcas y esto como consecuencia hizo que todas las personas de la tierra se hizieran seres terriblemente perversos, ahora la batalla contra Blackheart seguira, ¿podran derrotarlo?_

 **Capítulo.5 Demonio vs Demonio.**

El grupo de zombies tomo sus armas y se lanzo en un feros ataque con la intención de derrotar a Peter, Bruce y John, quines tomaron sus pocisiones de pelea y se prepararon para la batalla.

-¡Ustedes encargenze de los Zombies, yo derrotare a cuernitos!-Peter se columpio con su telaraña y corrió hacia Blackheart.

-¡Oye niño! ¿Quien te nombro jefe del equipo?-grito Bruce furiozo.

-Creo que tendrás que pelear con el en otro momento-menciono John ya que los Zombies comenzaron a atacarlos.

-¡Maldición!-.

Peter Parker por otra parte apareció frente a Blackheart quien solo miraba divertido la batalla-¡Hey cuernitos, tú pelearas conmigo!-reto.

Blackheart apretó los puños-¡Miserable, boy acabar contigo!-.

El maligno demonio embistio a Peter quien lo esquivo con un gram salto luego le lanzo un par de telarañas a los pies y lo derribo, el Demonio rugio mientras se levantaba y escupia una gram esfera de fuego, que levanto un gran estallido sobre uno de los edificios de la ciudad.

-¡Agh! ¡Demonios!-Peter regreso al combate y trato de patear a Blackheart, quien lo esquibo y después lo atrapo del pie.

-Niño idiota, te enseñare a no cruzarte en mi camino-Blackheart lanzó a Peter contra un edifició, el Sorprendente Hombre Araña lo atraveso sin embargo logro mantenerse en pie.

-¡Uff! ¡Que bueno que ese golpe no me mato!-dijo alviado.

-¡Pero esto sí!-Blackheart apareció detras de Peter y lo golpeo, el golpe fue tal que Peter nisiquiera pudo amortiguar la caída y se golpeó contra el suelo.

Peter se retorció del dolor, mientras escuchaba sus huesos crugir-¡No...no te preocupes...solo fueron tus costillas!-dijo para si mismo con gran esfuerzo.

-¡Eso le pasa por confiarze!-Batman lanzo una bomba de humo que cubrio todo el lugar-¡Ahora Constantine, has lo tuyo!-grito.

-¡Bien!-John asintio y se elevo al cielo-¡Dark Manipulation!-grito y al momento un pentagrama purpura se dibujo en el suelo, el efecto del ataque hizo que todos los zombies regresaran al infierno sin dejar rastro alguno de eyos.

Mientras tanto Blackheart había atrapado a Peter y comenzó a ahorcarlo-¡Bien niño araña, llego tú fin!-.

Peter comenzó a sudar mientras buscaba un modo de liberarse de ese agarre-¡Este día...no!-Parker disparo telaraña a los ojos de Blackheart y después lo pateo justo en el pecho-¡Te lo dije!-.

Blackheart quito la telaraña de sus ojos y después rugio molesto-¡Maldito!-con su manipulacion Blackheart atrapo el cuerpo de Peter y lo arrojo contra un muro de piedra-¡Es hora de acabar contigo!-.

Un disparo de fuego fue lo que derribo a Blackheart dejandolo aturdido por unos minutos.

Peter se levanto rapidamente y descubrió a un hombre, su edad era de unos 45 años, vestía un saco cafe y una camiseta debajo color negra, unos pantalones color marron, junto a un par de zapatos negros.

John y Bruce aparecieron y sonrieron al verlo-¡Jason, hasta que por fin apareciste, crei que ibas hacer muy cobarde para hacerlo!-dijo Constantine con su siempre sentido del humor.

-No me culpes, estaba serrando un negocio, por mala suerte mis socios se transformaron en dos zombies repugnantes-menciono atacando la acusación de John.

-¡Veo que ya estas enterado de lo que esta pasando!-dijo Bruce serio.

-Si, no es nada agradable ser parte de esto, pero como un guardian es mi dever ayudar-.

El conocido Jason Blood saco un cristal, Peter se aserco y lo miro denidamente-¡El cristal de Poder!-grito.

Antes de que Blood pudiera decir algo, Blackheart apareció-¡Maldito humano, boy a destruirte!-.

-Blackheart-noto.

-¡También fue victima de la ola de maldad, todo el mundo esta bajo el control de los Monarcas ahora!-.

Jason acomodo su traje-¡Entonces creo que yo soy el indicado para lidiar contra el!-.

-¿Crees que puedas detenerlo?-pregunto John burlon.

-¿Acaso me llamo Constantine?-.

Los demás se apartaron y dejaron a Jason encargarse del problema-¡No debe confiarze!-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Jason sonrio-¡Ey tú, preparate yo sere tu oponente!-grito.

Blackheart lo miro y se rio-Bien, si así lo quieres con gusto acabare contigo-.

Jason comenzó a brillar y un pentagrama amarillo apareció bajo sus pies, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y una luz amarillenta lo atrapo.

-¡Cielos que brillante!-se quejo Peter apartando la mirada.

Finalmente apareció, el poderoso y legendario demonio Etrigan resurgido del mismo infierno-¡La forma humana se ha ido ya, y surge el demonio Etrigan!-declaro con su tono en rima.

Blackheart lo miro por un momento y rio-¡Bien, si así lo quieres, te matare gusano!-.

Etrigan creo su mistica espada y se lanzo al ataque, mientras que Blackheart hacia crecer sus garras. Ambos chocaron terriblemente mientras se beian a desafiantes.

-¡Ataca!-.

Etrigan salto y trato de cortar a Blackheart quien lo esquivo y luego lanzo un zarpaso con sus garras, Etrigan lo detubo y después lo pateo, mientras que con su espada lo cortaba en el hombro derecho.

-¡No lo haces nada mal!-admitió Blackheart sonriendo.

-¡Mientras el mal exista en el Universo, el Demonio Etrigan peleara sin descenso!-.

Etrigan salto y lanzo un nuevo ataque, sin embargo Blackheart continuaba esquibandolo-¡Muere!-grito y lanzo una bola de fuego que sin problemas el demonio partio a la mitad.

-¡Tu fuego no es nada contra lla marada mistica de Etrigan!-Etrigan desaparecio y luego apareció detras de Blackheart-¡Toma!-.

Etrigan disparo su poderoso fuego Mistico el cual golpeo directamente a Blackheart haciendolo retroceder.

-¡Misersble!-grito pero antes de poder defenderse recibio los puños de Etrigan golpearlo en su rostro.

Blackhear atraveso un edificio y choco contra la torre Eiffel, el demonio se mantubo en una de sus estructuras mientras arrancaba una placa de hierro con la cual golpeo a Etrigan. El demonio cayo al suelo pero se levanto al momento y rugio.

-¡Es un combate muy reñido, no puedo decir quien ganara!-decia John odservador.

-¡Pues a mi me parece que el de la espada ganara, aunque cuernitos no pelea nada mal eh!-.

Blackheart lanzo un golpe con sus garras, pero Etrigan lo esquivo y retrocedió, mientras lo atacaba con su espada, ambos comenzaron a pelear terriblemente con sus armas.

El choque de sus armas producia terribles estruendos que resonaban por toda la ciudad, algo que llamaba la atencion de Peter.

-Genial, esa pelea es estupenda-decia emocionado.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Batman pues para el ya era algo normal.

Blackheart choco contra un poste de luz derribandolo, Etrigan aprovecho la situación de su adversario y comenzó a atacarlo con una rafaga de poderosos golpes.

Uno, dos, tres golpes a la cara de Blackheart, y al cuarto cayo al suelo ya muy aturdido y desesperado.

-¡No me derrotaras, maldito mortal!-Blackheart trato de golpear a Etrigan pero este lo esquivo y después lanzo una patada hacia la boca del estomago.

Blackheart se impacto contra uno de los carros de la ciudad, mientras caía al suelo sin poder levantarse.

-Es hora de eliminar al mal-Etrigan creo un pentagrama-¡Supreme Light!-declaro y al momento soplo atravez del Pentagrama lanzando un rayo de luz tan poderoso que Blackheart cayo al suelo.

Peter salto de alegria-¡Genial lo derroto!-grito.

John sonrio-¡Lo hizo!-.

-¡Esperen!-llamo Bruce-¡Aún no lo ah derrotado!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos.

Blackheart apareció en su forma normal, mientras sacudia sus ropas y sonreia-¡Muy bien no lo hiciste nada mal!-felicito-¡Pero ya es hora de que conoscas mi verdadera cara!-el temible demonio quedo atrapado por un humo negro y al momento sus ojos se volvieron rojos completamente-¡Esta es mi ultima forma, cuando eh adsorvido las mil almas!-.

 **Ciudad Gótica**

En Ciudad Gótica había un terrible caos en todas las calles, cuando los monarcas se habían liberado de su dimención causaron que todas las buenas personas del mundo entero se volvieran en seres que solo buscan el caos.

En la casa del gobernador de Gotham se encontraba Yubel, quien había tomado el papel de la alcalde de Ciudad Gótica, mientras miraba atravez de la ventana de la oficina, facinada.

-¡Es hormoso!-decia-¡El caos es hermoso, no hay nada mejor que ver sufrir a las miserables personas de este asqueroso planeta!-.

En ese momento dos hombres bajo el mando de Yubel aparecieron, con otro más a sus espaldas.

-¡Señora Yubel, aquí le traemos al teniente que nos mando a buscar!-dijo uno de eyos.

Yubel solo sonrio-¡Bien dejenlo pasar!-aquel sujeto entro-¡A y una cosa!-Yubel disparo un rayo de su dedo al corazón de aquel sujeto-¡No me interrumpas en mi momento de privacidad!-.

El sujeto solo miro aquel hombre morir desangrado y volteo a ver a Yubel-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted señora Yubel?-pregunto.

Yubel sonrio-¡Comisionado Gordon!-dijo-¡Usted, es la maxima autoridad policiaca de esta ciudad, y por lo tanto tiene el control de todo el departamento de pólicia! ¿no es asi?-.

-¡Expliquese por favor!-pidío.

-Lo que quiero que haga, es que libere a todos los criminales del asilo Arkham para mi, con su precensia en las calles, Bruce volvera y con eyo los cristales-.

El comisionado Gordon asíntio a aqueya orden-¡Bien, si así lo desea, así sera señora Yubel!-.

-¡Perfecto!-grito feliz-¡Sabía que podía contar con usted, es bueno saber que los hombres de azul hacen su trabajo!-.

 **Las Vegas...**

En las Vegas la batalla entre Etrigan y Blackheart continuaba de manera atroz.

-¡Bien, ya es hora del segundo Round!-.

Etrigan empuño su espada y lanzo un corte, pero esta vez Blackheart lo esquivo transformandose en humo, luego apareció detrás de Etrigan y le dio un potente golpe en la cara. Etrigan salio despedido de allí ateavesando un edificio y cayo unas 2 calles detrás del mismo, mientras chocaba contra un auto que termino estallando.

-¡No!-.

Peter, John y Bruce corrieron al lugar de los echos mientras trataban de ayudar.

Etrigan se levanto algo aturdido y volvio a tomor su espada-¡Con esos golpes no me derrotaras, Etrigan luchara hasta el final!-.

-Tus malas rimas ya me colmaron la paciensia-.

Blackheart arrojo un rayo de energía, Etrigan salto y lo evadio, Blackheart volvio arrojar energía y esta vez dio en el blanco.

-¡Bien!-el temible hijo del diablo golpeo a Etrigan en la quijada y luego en el estomago, el poderoso demonio retrocedió y después desapareció.

-Si con puños no te puedo vencer, entonces con mi magia tu merecido yo te dare-.

Etrigan creo un pentagrama en el suelo y se sumergió en el, Blackheart habrio muchos los ojos y rugió.

-¡Maldito te sacare de allí!-Blackheart golpeo el suelo con su puño, sin embargo descubrió que Etrigan no esta allí-¿Qué?-.

-¡Aquí estoy!-Un portal se habrió en el suelo y Etrigan aparecio, golpeando el rostro de Blackheart contra el pavimento.

-Miserable-rugió y lo lanzo contra el suelo, Etrigan rodo pero se levanto al momento y volvio a entrar a otro portal-¡Maldito!-.

Etrigan habrió otro portal y aparecio detras de Blackheart, golpeandolo terriblemente y causando que atravesara un gram muro de piedra.

-¡Con magia, estoy peleando, y con magia te vencere!-Los puños de Etrigan comenzaron a brillar, al momento el cuerpo de Blackheart se elevo junto con una pila de escombros a sus alrrededores-¡Muere!-grito y los lanzo a Blackheart.

-¡Jamas!-declaro y creo un campo de fuerza sobre si, los escombros fueron repelidos y Blackheart regreso al suelo-¡No eres el unico que usa magia!-.

Etrigan lanzo un disparo, Blackhear lo esquivo y luego arrojo un rayo de magia que Etrigan repelio con su espada y volvio a lanzar otros dos ataques más, sin embargo Blackheart los esquivo y luego disparo un rayo mas poderoso.

-¡Su magia es fuerte!-reconocio John-¡Sin embargo no es tan maligna, lo que Etrigan deve hacer es generar una magia tan poderosa que sea capas de corromper el cuerpo de Blackhear !-.

Esas palabras llegaron a los ohidos de Etrigan quien reunio energía en sus puños y arrojo un gram rayo de pura energía maligna.

-¡Evil of hell!-grito y al momento el rayo golpeo a Blackheart causando que este estallase en mil pedasos.

Etrigan sonrió-¡Lo logre!-dijo y volvió a su forma humana.

Los demás se asercaron-¡Que bien eso fue genial!-grito Peter sonriendo.

-¡No fue nada!-dijo-¡Pero estoy algo agotado, fue un día largo!-.

-Bien regresemos a la nave, aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer-.

Todos estubieron deacuerdo y regresaron a la Batinave, sabían que todo eso aún estaba iniciando y los esperaban combates mas dificiles que esos.

 **Ciudad Gótica.**

Mientras tanto en ciudad Gótica, el crimen yacia en las calles, los villanos mas terribles estaban por ser liberados del acilo Arkham y una nueva oleada de crimen se asercaba.

El comisionado Gordon caminaba por los pasillos de Arkham, donde los villanos mas terribles del mundo esperaban para ser liberados, entre ellos el Guasón.

-¡Jejeje!-rio-¡Creo que ha llegado el momento, por fin el gram payaso principe del crimen volvera a las calles! ¿No es hermoso?-.

Gordon apareció frente la celda del Guason-¡Comisianado Gordon, no debía molestarse!-dijo con su tono ironico y sarcastico. Gordon termino por habrir la celda y continuo con la siguiente-¡JAJAJA!rio-¡Gotham, muy pronto seras mía!-.

 **Continuara...**

 _Y haci queda este capítulo espero les haya gustado, bien apareció el tercer Guardian, Etrigan que venció a Blackheart en una terrible batalla, sin embargo el crimen esta por volver a las calles de Gotham, ¿podrá alguien detener todo esto?_

 _Bueno como lo prometi, aquí estan los datos que nesecito por si alguien gusta dejar un OC, por favor comenten si es haci, bueno aquí esta lo que nesecito._

 _Nombre_

 _Biografía (no muy larga de preferencia)_

 _Habilidades (si lanza energia, si tiene transformaciones o cosas por el estilo)_

 _Procedensia (si es de la tierra, un extraterestre, o viene otra dimencion)_ _Bando (si es aliado, heroe o Villano)_ _Apariencia (su apariencia, así como edad y que vestimenta lleba)_ _Bien eso es todo, nos vemos y que tengan un exelente día._


	6. Capítulo6

_Hola amigos comienzaun nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno pues en el capítulo anterior Etrigan destruyo a Blackheart, sin embargo todo el caos apenas esta iniciando y aún hay muchas cosas por descubrir._ _Gracias a las personas que han comentado mi fic, se lo agradesco mucho, ahora pasemos al capítulo 6._

 **Capítulo.6 Escuadrón Suicida.**

En la Batiavión, Bruce, Peter, John y Jason discutian sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabian que todo eso aún estaba iniciando, haci que eyos también debían prepararse para lo que estaba por venir y sobre todo para contraatacar.

-Lo mejor por el momento sera reunir a todos los guardianes-decía John-Recuerden que Ruinzt desea obteber los cristales y si todos estan dispersos tendra una mayor oportunudad para robarlos-.

-¡Apoyo tú idea John, pero recuerda que nuestro enemigo es Ruizt, eso es lo que el quiere!-dijo Bruce piloteando.

-¿Lo que quiere decir es que Ruinzt tiene planeado atacar a todos los guardianes juntos?-grito Peter asombrado.

-Porsupuesto-respondió Jason-Ruinzt no solo es conocido por su gram poder, si no también por ser un maestro estratega, para el cada batalla es como un juego de ajedrez-.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza en cuestión de estar deacuerdo-Lo que tenemos que averiguar ahora es..cual sera su proximó movimiento-.

-¿Y qué es lo que aremos?-pregunto Peter.

-Lo mejor sera reunir a los guardianes y buscar aliados, cada uno se dividira en un cuartel, pero primero lo primero-.

La Batiavión continuo su camino a la ciudad de Nueva York, lugar donde se encontraba el proximo guardian y el cristal Cosmico, Peter sabía que sería duro regresar a la ciudad que lo había visto crecer, pero debía hacerlo, debía enfrentar su miedo para poder seguir.

 **Ciudad Gótica...**

En ciudad Gótica el crimen había vuelto a las calles a manos del comisionado Gordon por ordenes de Yubel, los criminales más terribles del acilo Arkham habían regresado para esparcir el mal y la destrucción.

Un grupo de criminales habían sido llamados a la casa de la ahora gobernadora Yubel, el grupo en si estaba conformado por los terribles villanos: Killer Croc, Hiedra Venenosa, El espantapajaros, Harvey Dent, Bane, Capitan Boomerang, Señor Frio, Katana, Rick Flag, el Diablo, el maquiavelo Pingüino, la encantadora Harley Queen y el temible payaso principe del crimen, el Guasón.

Nota:(En este fic el personaje que interpreta al Pingüino es el actor Robin Lord Taylor de la serie Gotham, el mejor actor que a interpretado a este gram villano).

Yubel sonrio al ver al temible escuadron de villanos que el comisionado Gordon había reclutado especialmente para eya, la maligna princesa se rio y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Así que...estos son los villanos mas terribles de Arkam eh!-Yubel los miro detenidamente-¡Me encantan, realmente son perfectos para la misión!-.

El temible Killer Croc grito-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?-rugió.

-Interesante pregunta-puntuo Yubel-Lo que quiero de ustedes es que, me ayuden a atrapar al caballero de la Noche-.

Todos aquellos Villanos se miraron entre si sin entender muy bien, pero el temible Guasón ya se imaginaba de lo que hablaba Yubel, algo le intrigaba y era saber su plan para destruir a Batman, sabí que esa era su oportunidad de oro para acabar de una vez por todas con Bruce, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Comprendo su idea linda damicela, y lo que me encantaria saber ahora es ¿Qué es lo qué tiene en mente para cometer tal acto?-cuestionaba el Guasón con una mirada de intriga y una sonrisa de locura.

-¿Si como aremos para destruir a esa peste?-grito Katana deseando saber la respuesta.

-Esa es la mejor parte-Yubel sonrio malignamente-Sabian que...a un enemigo siempre hay que destruirlo paso a paso, para que su caída sea dolorosa-.

El Guasón rio-¡Me encanta, esa manera de pensar me facina!-decia con un tono demencial.

-Jeje-Yubel se aserco al Guasón-¡Es por eso que tú seras mi segundo al mando y encargado de traerme el cristal!-.

-Con gusto-el Guasón rio-Nada me aria mas feliz que la caida de mi buen amigo Bruce-.

Harley solo miro a Yubel celosa deseando estrangularla- _"Maldita descarada ¿Como se atreve? si el es solo mio"-_ Pensaba furioza.

-¿No les gustaria ver a Bruce humillado? ¿No les gustaria ver acabado a aquel que arruino todos sus planes para conquistar esta ciudad? Señores esta sera su oportunidad, al fin ese hombre caera-.

-¿Y dime como diablos piensas destruirlo?-grito Harley en tono molestmolesto.

-Querida, no hables de esa forma delante de la elegante dama-dijo el Guasón silenciandola.

-Eso es lo siguiente-Yubel suspiro y regreso a su asiento-¡Lo que quiero que hagan es que esparsan la ola de crimen más terrible que Ciudad Gótica haya visto, quiero que destrozen esta ciudad poco a poco, que Batman vea tanto crimen que ni el mismo sea capaz de detenerlos, quiero descrebajar su mente hasta que desee estar muerto, deseo acabarlo de la manera más humillante, y es por eso que tengo el plan perfecto y ustedes mismos se encargaran de hacerlo pagar de una vez por todas de todo lo que ha echo, es momento, el día en el que el Caballero de la Noche muera, se aserca!-.

Todos aqueyos villanos lanzaron un grito en cuestión de estar deacuerdo, al fin, por fin iban a derrotar al que había sido su pesadilla por años, los días de Batman estaban contados.

-Sera-El Guasón se arrodillo y beso la mano de Yubel sin dejar de sonreir como siempre solia hacerlo-¡Todo un placer trabajar para usted!-.

Yubel le regreso esa sonrisa-¡Lo mismo digo!-respondió sonriendo con maldad, mientras que Harley estallaba en celos.

- _"Hay maldita, como deseo asecinarla"_ -.

El Guasón y el ahora nuevo Escuadron Suicida de ciudad Gótica salió del ayuntamiento ya listos para cunplir las ordenes de Yubel, ahora que ya no existia la Justicia en Gotham, acabar a Batman seria más fácil.

-¡Preparate mi querido Bruce, por que tus días estan contados!-dijo el Joker con gram maldad.

 **Nueva York...**

En la ciudad de Nueva York la Batiavión se asercaba cada vez mas a la enorme ciudad de los rascacielos. Peter solo odservaba la ciudad con su cabeza apoyada de la ventana recordando todo lo que había ocurrido allí, era terrible pero a la vez hermoso volver a ver la ciudad que bio el apogeo del Sorprendente Hombre Araña, el había tomado su decición y era proteger el Universo con su vida.

La ciudad se notaba demaciado tranquila. pero en su interior había mucho movimiento y caos.

-¡Haya esta!-Batman conducio la Nave a una gram torre que anteriormente había sido el cuartel general de los heroes defensores del Universo, si hablo de los ya muy conocidos Vengadores, aqueyos valientes guerreros que habían luchado contra la maldad para proteger la Tierra.

-¡La torre Stark!-grito Peter-¿No me diga que...?-.

-Si-respondió Bruce-Stark también es uno de los Guardianes, para mi mala suerte-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Parker.

-Bruce y Stark tienen su historia, una de pasión y mucho amor-dijo John burlandose.

-¡No hables más o...!-Bruce no pudo terminar ya que la Batiavión había aterrizado en el balcón de la Torre Stark, donde el famoso millonario Tonny ya los esperaba.

-Amigos, llegaron los estaba esperando, que gusto volver a verlos-recibio Stark con su siempre tono despreocupado.

-¿Como has esta estado?-pregunto Jason

-¡Hola!-dijo John.

-¿Comó esta Sr. Tonny?-cuestiono Peter.

-¡Stark!-musito Batman por debajo.

-Vamos Bruce no te preocupes, prometo no volverme a burlar de tu tecnologia-dijo Stark sonriendo.

-¡No te preocupes Stark, sabes que yo admiro mucho la tuya y la concidero increibl!-Bruce y Stark se miraron

-Vamos amigos, no tenemos ni 2 minutos y van a comenzar con el mismo tema-dijo John tratando de poner el orden.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Peter.

-Simple rivalidad, ambos llevan años peleando por ver quien tiene la mejor tecnología-resumio Jason con seriedad.

-¡Bien, bien, no dire nada!-.

Bruce, Peter, John, Stark y Jason pasaron a la sala de juntas, donde Tonny los puso al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Ciudad de los rascacielos.

-¡Este es un plano de toda la ciudad, y en su totalidad toda quedo infestada por aqueya ola de maldad!-un plano de toda la ciudad hizo su aparición y apareció todo la zona totalmente infestada por la Ola de maldad.

-Ya veo-dijo Jason-Bien, entonces trae el Cristal y hay que seguir en busqueda de los demás, mientras más pronto mejor-.

Stark desvio la mirada mientras chiflaba-¿Qué ocurre Stark? ¿Qué ocultas?-pregunto Bruce.

-Lo que ocurre es que...no tengo el cristal-respondió.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos.

-Quise extraer su energía para transportarsela a un nuevo traje, sin embargo...el proceso resulto más complicado de lo que imagine y ahora tengo que esperar 2 días para odtenerlo denuevo-explico.

-De echo solo faltan 3 horas señor Stark-corrigió J.A.R.V.I.S

-Lo que pasa es que eres un irresponsable-Bruce tomó a Stark de la camisa-¿Comó se te ocurrió hacer eso?-.

Stark solo sonrió-¿Qué pasa Dias? ¿Acaso estas enojado por que yo si boy a lograr lo que tú soñabas?-.

-¡Aquí viene denuevo!-grito John.

Antes de que Bruce pudiera responder, su brazalete comenzo a sonar-¿Que ocurre Alfred? ¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

- _"En realidad no señor, la ciudad lo nesecita, un caos se ha desatado y todos los criminales de Arkham fueron liverados"-_ Informo Alfred con preocupación.

Bruce suspiro-¡Lo que me faltaba, no te preocupes Alfred ire lo más pronto posible, solo trata de resistir!-.

- _"Bien amo Bruce, no se preocupe lo esperare"-._ La llamada se corto-¡Terminaremos con esto después, Stark!-advirtió Bruce.

Stark rio-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Miedo!-dijo por debajo ganandose una mirada asecina de Bruce.

-¡Bien!-John se levanto-En lo que esperan Jason y yo iremos a buscar a Zatanna, recuerda que eya es otra de los Guardianes y no creo que Ruinzt se obstenga solo por que es una mujer!-.

-Esta bien, solo tengan cuidado, deninguna manera podemos permirir que Ruinzt tenga los cristales-dijo Bruce.

-No te preocupes Bruce, los dos podemos cuidarnos solos-John habrió un portal-¡Nos vemos!-Jason y Constantine entraron al portal el cual se serro una vez en que los dos magos lo cruzarón.

-Yo también tengo que ir por mi tia, eya se quedo sola y estoy seguro de que fue victima de todo esto-dijo Peter preocupado.

Stark miro a Peter-¿Tú...tú eres ese chico..el chico araña no?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió Peter sonriendo al ver que estar lo reconoció.

-¿Qué bien no? ¡Ahora vete!-dijo con su tono grosero, Peter solo le lanzo una mirada glacial a Stark-¿Qué esperas un habrazó?-.

Parker salio de la Torre Stark y miro toda la ciudad-¡Voy por ti tia Mey, no te preocupes!-.

Bruce apareció detrás de Peter-¿Quieres ayuda?-prgunto.

Peter sonrio-Un poco de ayuda no estaria nada mal-.

Mientras tanto en la red informatica, un grupo de datos viajaba a la velocidad de la luz, buscando solo una cosa, adsorver el poder del Cristal Cosmico.

-¡Stark, siempre eres demaciado predecible, es por eso que tú error te costara caro!-Aquel grupo de información entro al sistema operativo de la torre buscando hackear su informacion, por suerte Jarvis estaba listo para erradicar todo aquel virus que intentara robar su información.

Una alarma comenzó a escucharse por toda la torre, algo que llamo la atención de Stark.

-¿Jarvis qué ocurre?-.

-Parece que alguien esta intentando de hackear el sistema de la torre y busca robar toda la información sobre el Cristal-.

-¿Qué?-Stark corrió a su computadora-Maldición-Stark comenzó a teclear algunos codigos en la computadora madre, sin embargo al momento de querer acceder el sistema lo rechazaba-¡Vamos, vamos!-gritaba algo desesperado.

-Señor creo...creo que-La voz de Jarvis comenzó a distorcionarse devido al ataque.

-¡No, Jarvis reciste!-.

-¡Sr. Stark...Sr. Stark...Sr. Stark!-.

La voz de Jarvis cambio a una muy conocida por Tonny, quien se paralizo al escucharla-¿Me recuerdas Stark?-.

Stark se paralizo al escucharlo, sabía que lo que se aproximaba seria terrible-¡Ul-Ultron!-grito imprecionado.

 **Continuara...**

 _Ya quedo el capítulo 6 el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno, Yubel a comenzado sus terribles planes buscando destruir a Batman, y por otro lado Ultron esta por hackear el sistema de Stark y obtener el poder del cristal ¿podrá?._


	7. Capítulo7

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno Yubel comienza a planear sus estrategias, las cuales estan rindiendo frutos, pero ahora Stark tendrá que pelear contra un viejo enemigo ¿Qué pasará?_

 **Capítulo.7 Viejos Enemigos.**

Stark miro impactado lo que sus ohidos escuchaban, no podía creer que Ultron siguiera con vida ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?.

-¡Tonny Stark, me alegra como piensas saberlo todo, cuando solo eres un principiante, es momento para que veas que todo por lo que trabajaste, desaparesca!-Ultron comenzó a tomar una forma robotica mientras unia a su cuerpo distintos materiales entre los que destacaban el metal.

-Estas enfermo-Tonny salto y llamo una de sus armaduras, se trataba de su traje modelo 37, mientras se preparaba para la pelea, o por lo menos para distraer a Ultron el tiempo suficiente para que no robara el Cristal.

-Stark, sigues siendo tan pátetico como antes, y eso te ba a costar caro-.

Ultron disparo un rayo de su boca, sin embargo Stark emprendio el vuelo esquivando el ataque que término por destruir gram parte de la torre Stark.

-¿Jarvis estas allí?-pregunto sin recibir respuesta de su fiel compañero-¡Demonios, esto no puede estar pasando!-.

Ultron apareció detrás de Iron Man golpeandolo terriblemente, el hombre de acero termino chocando contra el suelo levantando una gram cortina de polvo.

-¡Agh!-se quejo adolorido-¡Devo, mantenerlo...alejado!-Stark se levanto y volo devuelta a la Torre, pero para su mala suerte Ultron ya no estaba-¿A donde fue?-rugió.

Stark comenzó a escanear el sistema de la Torre, todo los aparatos que iban desde las computadoras se encontraban completamente infectados por el gram poder informatico de Ultron, quien viajaba por la red buscando el cristal.

-¡Sr. Stark, la computadora madre a sido infectada, ahora todos los datos de la torre an sido robados, intente crear una vacuna de emergencia para el virus pero el sistema la rechazo!-dijo la computadora de Stark quien apretó los puños molesto.

-No tengo de otra más que destruir la torre por completo-Stark activo las demas armaduras, las cuales no tardaron en aparecer causando una gram destrucción por toda la Torre-¡Bien mis amigos, es hora de mostrarle nuestra propia jugada a Ultron!-.

Todos los trajes comenzaron a disparar contra la Torre, la cual no tardo en destruirse devido a los terribles ataques, y aunque los disparos eran fuertes, aún no lograban derribar el edificio.

Ultron volvio a su forma tangible e infecto un grupo de Robots creados por Stark-¡Acabenlos!-ordeno.

Aqueyos robots se lanzaron al ataque, para sorpresa de Tonny, Ultron había logrado infectar a sus robots con sus virus aún cuando estaban equipados con un software mucho más habanzado.

-¡Lo hizo denuevo!-Una pelea campal inicio en los cielos, el cual rapidamente se convirtió en un campo de batalla en el cual se podrían apreciar explociones y terribles estruendos.

Por otro lado la Batiavión sobrevolaba por la ciudad de los rascacielos, la cual se encontraba en un terrible caos, consecuensia de la ola de maldad que se había esparsido por toda la Tierra.

-Toda esta ciudad es un caos, no cabe duda de que desde que me fui ya nada fue igual-notaba Peter sorprendido.

-Lo que devemos hacer ahora es encontrar a tu tia lo más rapido posible, tengo un mal presentimiento, así que devemonos prisa-dijo Bruce algo preocupado.

La Batiavión continuaba su vuelo por toda la ciudad, fue hasta que dos disparos golpearon el ala izquierda de la nave causando que la Batiavión chocara contra el famoso puente de Brooklyn el cual termino echo pedasos.

Bruce y Peter lograron sobrevivir a la caida, y por suerte salieron pronto de la nave, pero lo que no esperaban era que una orda de terribles personas deseaban eliminarlos.

-¡Corre, yo me encargare de detenerlos, date prisa!-grito Bruce.

Peter asintio y comenzo a trepar por todos los edificios lo más rápido posible que podia, y aunque habanzaba a una velocidad imprecionante, aún no conseguía llegar a la casa de su tia.

Mientras tanto en la Torre Stark las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, la lucha entre los trajes de Stark y los robots manipulados por Ultron continuaba, y en ese momento Tonny solo buscaba erradicar a Ultron de la red.

-Debo hackear la red principal de la Torre e la infectarla con un virus ¿Como va el proceso del Cristal?-

-Aún no lo e encontrado, ya hize un escaneo completo y no hay rastro de el Sr.Stark-.

Tonny apreto los dientes furiozo-¡Maldita sea, no dejare de que te salgas con las tuyas Ultron!-Tonny continuo su busqueda por toda la red, pero en ese monento un disparo de fuego golpeo su espalda derribandolo.

-¡No lo aras mi querido amigo Stark!-Tonny giro y se topo con el rostro de Aldrich Killian, quien mantenia una sonrisa de maldad.

-¡Aldrich!-grito-¿Pero se supone que tú...?-.

-No se como, pero por una extraña razón mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo, devio ser...una reacción de la ciencia ¿no lo crees?-respondió.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué buscas aquí?-pregunto.

-Escuche hablar, por lenguas habladoras, sobre un famoso Cristal, y se-Aldrich escupio-¡Que tú lo tienes!-.

Aldrich lanzo un rayo de fuego, pero Iron Man se elevo disparando al suelo, una vez que se mantuvo en el aire disparo contra Aldrich quien lo esquivo.

-Sigues siendo basura, por eso nunca mereceras a Pepper-Aldrich volvio a disparar, esta vez Tonny se lo regreso y golpeo a Killian.

-Para tú mala suerte eya ya esta conmigo y no lo cambiaras-Tonny golpeo a Aldrich en la quijada y después en el estomago, Aldrich retrocedió, pero volvió a atacar esta vez pateando a Stark en la cara.

-¡Te equivocas, una vez que odtenga el poder de ese Cristal, me apoderare de esta ciudad y Pepper sera mi nueva reina!-.

Aldrich pateo a Stark y despues le disparo un nuevo ataque, el cual derribo a Tonny haciendolo caer.

-¡Llego tu final!-El puño de Aldrich comenzo a brillar de un color rojo e iba a atravesar la armadura de Tonny justo en el pecho, pero en ese momento un escudo lo golpeo justo en el rostro haciendolo caer.

Tonny se levanto y miro a su salvador, un sujeto que vestia un traje azul y una estrella plateada en el pecho.

-¿Capitan America?-.

-Sabía que necesitavas ayuda Stark, no eres el centro del universo sabes-Steven ayudo a Tonny a levantarse-¡Veo que también aquí esta ocurriendo lo mismo!-.

-Y no solo aquí-respondió Stark-Todo el mundo esta de la misma manera, me sorprende que no estes del mismo modo-.

-Descuida, un simple viento no me ba a detener, lo importante es destruir a Ultron de una vez vamos-.

Iron Man y el Capitan America se prepararon para la batalla, mientras se lanzaban contra los terribles villanos que atacaban la torre Stark, Steven contra Aldrich y Stark contra Ultron.

Mientras tanto en uno de los vecindarios de Broocklyn, Peter aparecio corriendo por las calles, su pacifico y muy lindo vecindario se había transformado en una zona de caos, ya que las personas del lugar se encontraban destruyendo todo, desde saquear las casas, hasta violentas peleas y asecinatos entre eyos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Peter salto arriba de un carro en llamas-Parece que el Hombre de Tierra destruyo este lugar, solo espero que mi tia este bien-.

Peter continuo trepando hasta llegar a la casa de su tia Mey, era sorprendente que era el único lugar de todo el vecindario que estaba intacta. Peter entro a la casa la cual estaba serrada con serrojo, sin embargo y para su sorpresa al entrar todo estaba en orden como si nunca hubiera sido golpeada por esa maligna energía.

-Esto no me gusta-Peter dio unos pasos y al mirar a la cocina se encontro con su tia, amordazada, Peter corrio a ayudarla pero el malvado Lagarto apareció bloqueandole el pazo-¡Doctor Curt Connors!-grito.

-¡Peter Parker, nos volvemos a ver!-dijo con su voz gruesa.

La tia Mey solo veía asustada y a la vez impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar, al fin había descubrido la identidad del Hombre Araña, y nunca había imaginado que el era su querido sobrino Peter.

-¿Por que doctor? ¿Por qué ah echo esto?-.

-¿Creiste que serias el único que evolucionaria al mundo? No Peter, yo también tenía mis planes, y es combertir a la humanidad en algo más, y no permitire que te interpongas esta vez-.

 **Washington**

En la ciudad de Washignton la increible echizera Zatanna se encontraba reposando en su camerino, después de una gran funcion de magia en el circo, la hermosa mujer se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo mientras sonreia sensualmente.

-¡Es un gusto verlos!-dijo sin dejar de mirar al espejo, fue cuando John y Jason aparecieron atravesando una pared como fantasmas.

-Veo que sigues en el negocio Zatanna-noto John mientras tomaba una rosa de un gigante ramo de flores rojas.

-No me quejo, gano un buen sueldo-dijo tomando la rosa mientras la olia.

-¡Veo que no estas enterada de la situación!-dijo Jason.

-Aunque no lo creas lo se, pero por una extraña razón todo el condado de Washington no resulto afectado-.

John y Jason se miraromiraron entre si algo sorprendidos-¿Como puede ser eso?-grito Jason.

-Tal vez la ola de energía no pudo alcanzar un radio más grande, y solo afecto a las ciudades vecinas, es la explicación más logica-explico John.

-No lo se, pero hay algo de todo esto que no me agrada, Ruinzt no es cualquier enemigo, y no se por que pero tebgo la sospecha de que todo esto fue planeado por el-pensaba Zatanna algo insegura.

-Lo importante ahora-interrumpio Jason-Es mantenernos unidos, andando hay que regresas con Bruce-.

-Bien-Zatanna utilizo su magia para cambiar sus ropas a unas mas comodas-¡Vamos, no me gustaria hacerlo esperar!-.

-Descuida, no es quien para exigirte eso-dijo John.

-Pero es un caballero, y una dama se tiene que comportar a la altura-.

Zatanna habrió un portal, los tres entraron y se dirigieron a Nueva York.

 **Nueva York.**

Peter se mantenia alejado del doctor Connors, el cual reia de manera siniestra-¡No permitire que esta vez interfieras en mis planes!-.

El maligno Lagarto lanzo un golpe de su cola, pero Peter lo esquivo de un salto, luego camino por una de las paredes y lanzo telaraña a los pies del doctor.

-Este no es usted Doctor, no permitire que se deje manipular por esos sujetos-Peter jalo la telaraña e hizo caer al Lagarto el cual choco contra el suelo pero se levanto rapidamente.

-Estúpido Peter, no te interpondras en mi camino esta vez-El Lagarto lanzó un ataque denuevo y esta vez hizo que Peter saliera despedido hasta chocar contra un auto fuera de la casa-¡Descuide señora, muy pronto su sobrino dejara de sufrir!-.

Peter se levanto e iva a regresar a la casa, pero el doctor Connors salio de eya buscando destruir a Peter.

-Es hora de acaba contigo Peter-.

El Lagarto lanzo un golpe, pero Peter lo esquivo, luego se barrio por el suelo y lanzo un par de telaranas al cuerpo de Curt.

-No doctor se equivoca, usted esta siendo manipulado y no dejare que eso sea así-Peter lanzo una patada contra el doctor, quien retrocedio pero antes de eso tomo a Peter del pie y lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Sigues siendo solo un chico ingenuo Peter, mientras que tú creias que me había sanado por completo de mi locura pero te equivocaste, ahora voy a combertir el mundo, como simpre lo imagine-.

El doctor Curt lanzo un nuevo ataque, Peter rodo por el suelo y lo esquivo, después de eso lanzo una red de telaraña a una alcantarilla y con esa golpeo al Lagarto en la cara.

-Dice eso por que ha sido consumido por el poder doctor, pero se equivoca, usted es así y debe de aceptarlo, yo me di cuenta de que mi destino era ser el Hombre Araña y ahora mi deber es proteger la Tierra a toda costa-.

Curt rugió-¡Piensas como un perdedor Peter, es por eso que eres el primero al que eliminare!-El Lagarto pego un gran salto y golpeo a Peter en el pecho con sus garras, Parker cayo desangrado pero aún sin dejar de combatir.

-¡No...no permitire que...me derrotes!-El doctor cogió a Peter del cuello ahorcandolo con su cola.

-Es hora de que mueras, Peter-Tres navajas con forma de murcielago atravesaron el brazo derecho de Connors, el cual después desapareció en una exploción.

Peter cayo al suelo agotado, mientras miraba arriba de una casa colapsada-¡Bruce!-grito alegremente.

Se trataba de Batman, quien había aparecido como siempre en el lugar más oportunuo-¡Ve Peter, ve por tú tia yo lo detendre!-grito Bruce.

Peter sonrio-¡Gracias, se lo agradesco!-Peter corrio a la casa, Bruce se puso frente a Connors quien le rugió con ferocidad.

-Humano tonto, no se quien seas pero no te perdonare-El brazo de Connors volvio a regenerarse.

Peter entro a la casa y una vez allí quito los escombros que tenian atrapada a su tia-¡Tia Mey, estaras bien!-Peter termino de quitar los escombros y luego desato a su tia.

-¡Peter!-grito la mujer habrazandolo con alegria.

El Hombre Araña le correspindió sonriendo de felicidad-¡Que bueno que estes bien tia, me alegro mucho!-.

-¡Peter!-.

En ese momento un estruendo en la cocina se escucho-¡Vamos, debemls salir de aquí!-grito Peter quien quito los escombros-¡Por aquí tia!-Peter guio a su tia a la salida, quien por suerte logro salir ilesa, pero para sorpresa del aracnido, un sujeto extraño atrapo a su tia elevandola por los aires.

-¡Hola Peter!-saludo con una voz maligna.

Peter habrió mucho los ojos al ver de quien se trataba, después de tanto tiempo, después de 4 meses de espera por fin volviá a encontrarse con el.

-¡Harry Osborn!-dijo con una mirada y voz de ira total.

 **Continuara...**

 _Ya termino este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno Ultron esta intentando robar el cristal, mientras que Peter y Bruce luchan a muerte contra el doctor Connors, pero ahora Harry apareció ¿Qué ara Peter contra el asecino de su amada?._


	8. Capítulo8

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero sea de su agrado, bueno como lo vimos en el capítulo anterior, Tonny intenta eliminar a Ultron del sistema para que no robe el cristal, mientras que Peter se ah reencontrado con el hombre que le arrebato lo que más amaba ¿Qué ara al respecto? descubramoslo._

 **Capítulo.8 La furia de Peter.**

Peter miraba detenidamente a Harry sin decir o hacer algo, solo lo veia, con una mirada cargadade furia, al fin, el destino lo había puesto en su camino denuevo, y en ese momento solo pensaba en hacerlo pedazos por lo que le había echo a Gwen.

-¿Qué ocurre Peter? ¿Acaso no te da alegria verme denuevo?-.

Peter apreto el puño y grito-¡Maldito, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, así que baja a mi tia en este momento y arreglemos las cosas como hombres!-.

Harry solo se rio burlesco-¡Sabes, hay algo que me agrada de todo esto!-el desquiciado volteo a ver a la tia Mey-¡Que boy a volverte a quitar a la persona que mas amas!-.

Osborn lanzo a la tia Mey por los cielos, Peter sin dudarlo pego un salto y fue a su rescate, mientras que Harry solo se reia de manera maligna.

Peter logro salvar a su tia cargandola en sus brazos mientras descendia al suel. tratabdo de no hacer tan dura la caida-¡Descuida tia estaras bien, ahora ve y busca un lugar seguro, vamos!-.

-Esta bien Peter, cuidate por favor-La tia Mey corrio a un lugar seguro, Peter giro y miro a Harry quien se mantenia sobre su Aereodeslizador sonriendo.

-Que astuto Peter me sorprendes, pero ahora ah llegado el momento de que mueras-.

Peter subio la guardia-¡Te estoy esperando!-.

Harry se lanzo sobre Peter quien lanzo una telaraña a una de las casas y lo esquibo.

-No me derrotaras con esos trucos Harry-Peter dio un salto y lanzo telaraña al Aereodeslizador del Duende el cual despues lanzo contra una de las casas destruyendola. Harry rodo por el suelo pero volvio a levantarse, mientras activaba una bomba que luego arrojo contra Parker.

-Eres patetico Peter, siempre fuiste debil y por eso nunca fuiste capaz de proteger a Gwen-la bomba estallo casi serca de Peter quien a duras penas y logro esquivarla.

-¡Miserable no te atrevas a hablar de eso!-Peter se lanzo contra Harry y lo golpeo en el estomago, luego en el rostro, Harry retrocedio y luego cayo de un golpe a las costillas-¡Acabare contigo miserable!-.

Harry continuo recibiendo los golpes de Peter, fue hasta que dos disparos del Aereodeslizador de Harry golpearon al Aracnido estrellandolo contra un muro de piedra.

-Sigues siendo un desbilucho, es por eso que siempre pierdes-.

Por otro lado Batman continuaba en su combate contra el Lagarto, quien con su regeneración y su increible fuerza sobrehumana, estaba poniendo al Caballero de la Noche en un terrible predicamento.

-Humano estúpido, quitate para que pueda aplastar a Peter, tu no eres el oponente-El Lagarto lanzó un golpe con su cola, pero Batman lo evadió, luego se aparto con un salto y lanzo un golpe con su Batiboomerang.

-Tus ideas adsurdas te llevaran a tu perdicion, conoci personas importantes que por el poder terminaron en el fracaso, y eso te sucedera a ti si no dejas esa idea de dominar al mundo-.

El Lagarto lanzo un nuevo ataque pero Batman volvió a esquivarlo-¡Insecto, yo soy el rostro del futuro, en mi mundo no habra lugar para los debiles, incluyendote a ti y a ese estúpido de Peter!-.

Batman giro a la izquierda esquivando el golpe de Connors, luego de eso lanzo un golpe con su puño que fue directo a la quijada del reptil, para terminar con una patada con ambas piernas justo en su pecho.

-Si tú así lo quieres, no me dejas otra opción más que destruirte-.

-¿Destruirme dices? pues entonces veamos quien destruye a quien-.

Por otra parte El Capitan America continuaba con su terrible combate contra Aldrich, quien llevaba la ventaja gracias a su habilidad de arrojar y generar fuego sin problemas.

-No eres nada contra mi Capitan, mejor rindete y tú muerte no sera tan dolorosa-.

El Cap se protegió del ataque de Killian con su escudo, luego con el mismo lo golpeo en la planta de los pies derribandolo.

-Deja de desir estupideces, mejor largate esta no es tú batalla-Aldrich se llevanto haciendo maromas y luego intento golpear al Cap, quien lo esquivo y con su rodilla lo golpeo en el estomago.

-Claro que es mi pelea, Stark me rebato todo lo que yo queria, y ahora lo are pagar por eso-.

El cuerpo de Aldrich comenzó a brillar como el fuego, mientras elevaba su temperatura a mas de 124c, El Cap solo miro imprecionado pues era imposible que alguien resistiera tales temperaturas.

-¡Desaparece!-Un rayo de fuego fue el que golopeo el escudo del Capitan, quien comenzó a ser arrastrado por el ataque que quemaba sus manos como un asido sulfurico tan ardiente como para reducir su cuerpo a cenizas.

-No...me rendire...-El Cap giro en el aire esquivando el ataque y cayendo justo en el rostro de Aldrich con su escudo frente a el, Killian retrocedió aturdido, y en eso el valiente vengador lanzo un golpe con su escudo que lo hizo retroceder a los confines del edifició-¡Creo que es la hora de acabar contigo!-El Cap arrojo su escudo al pecho de Aldrich, quien apenas vio venir el golpe y cayo del edificio terminando así con su vida y sus malvados odjetivos-¡No hay tiempo que perder!-.

Stark por su parte había sobrecargado la energía de la torre al máximo, si no podía expulsar a Ultron con un virus, lo aria con una exploción.

-¡Sr. Stark, la energía se a recargado al 100% ya esta lista para el ataque!-informo su computadora.

-Bien, es hora de eliminarte para siempre Ultron-Stark comenzo a acumular energía en su pecho, la suficiente como para destruir la Torre, una vez que reunió todo el poder, lo libero en un potente rayo que brillaba de un color azul, el cual golpeo el nuclo de la Torre liberando una terrible exploción que comenzó a consumir el edificio poco a poco.

El Cap que se percato del ataque, sin dudarlo se lanzó de la torre, no tenia otra opción, ya que si se quedaba seria victima de la exploción.

El Edificio comenzó a colapsar, siendo la planta 1 y 2 las primeras en caer, luego de eyo le sigieron la 3, 4 y 5, y luego de unos cuantos segundos, las plantas 6 y 7 colapsaron en una gram exploción. Una poderosa cortina de polvo se disperso por toda la ciudad, abarcando un radio de más de 7 metros, el Cap que por suerte logro llevarse unos cuantos raspones, rodo por el suelo protegido por su escudo.

-¡Cof cof!-tosio-¡Lo...logro!-dijo el Cap con alegria.

Pero para su sorpresa Ultron aún no hanía sido derrotado, y rapidamente se regenero en uno de los robot que había utilizado para atacar a Iron Man y sus trajes, mientras miraba a Stark que se mantenia aflote en el cielo.

-¡Lo logre!-se dijo aliviado.

-Stark, tan ingenuo como siempre-El pecho de Ultron comenzó a brillar.

-¡Cuidato Stark!-.

-¿Qué?-grito Tonny al conocer ese resplandor.

-¡Muere!-Un poderoso rayo de energía fue el que golpeo la armadura de Tonny a 10 km por segundo, dañando sus sircuitos por completos, el Cap quien noto todo, se lanzo contra Ultron golpeandolo con su escudo-Ya no eres nada contra mi Cap, dije que los humanos provocarian su propia destrucvión y es lo que aran-.

-¡Cayate!-Steven golpeo denuevo a Ultron, pero esta vez un campo de fuerza rodeo al maligno robot quien después golpeo al Cap en la cara y con un disparo lo derroto.

-Ustedes los vengadores siempre creen que lo saben todo, con su tecnologia habanzada y sus adsurdos jugetitos, pero hoy todos seran testigos de la derrota de los heroes de la Tierra-.

Ultron se elevo al cielo, su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, tanto que era imposible mirarlo directamente, Tonny quien intentaba recuperar el control de su traje, solo miraba todo lo ocurrido muy asombrado.

-¡Lo hizo!-grito Stark-¡Odtubo el poder del cristal de Poder, ahora se a combertido en un ser practicamente imbencible!-.

-Es hora de que este mundo se deshaga de unas escorias-Ultron estaba por arrojar su ataque contra el Cap y Tonny, pero en ese momento y para suerte de los dos vengadores un relampago del cielo golpeo a Ultron haciendolo caer.

El rayo golpeo el suelo y una vez que se disipo en su lugar quedo una fugura masculina que empuñaba un poderoso martillo.

-¡Thor!-grito el Cap con alegria.

Peter choco contra una de las casas del vecindario, pero se levanto al momento y respondió con un par de telarañas que dieron justo en el estomago de Harry, el maligno Duende retrocedio perdiendo de vistal Aracnido.

-¡Maldito trepa muros, podrás correr pero no esconderte!-.

Peter apareció detrás de Harry para su sorpresa, golpeandolo en la espalda y lanzandolo contra una fabrica de desechos toxicos habandonada.

Harry rodo por el suelo destruyendo un gran muro de piedra, su cuerpo se detubo dentro de un charco de agua sucia donde permanecio por unos minutos.

-¡Me las pagaras...insecto de pacotilla!-Harry se levanto pero antes de poder hacer algo Peter lo golpeo en el estomago, luego en el rostro y después con una patada lo derribo.

-Nunca te perdonare por lo que hiciste Harry, te considere un amigo, pero ahora eres la persona a la que mas odio-.

Peter lanzo un puño que Harry esquivo con una maniobra-¿Amigos? ¿Como te atrebes a llamarme de esa manera cuando por tu culpa casi muero?-.

Harry blandio un sable y lanzo un corte que fue justo al hombro de Peter, el Hombre Araña retrocedio y lanzo dos telarañas que Harry repelio sin problemas.

-Estaba en riesgo tú propia vida, solo intente protegerte, pero encambio tu, no tubiste consideración por Gwen, y no te importo lastimarla para cumplir tus malignas ambiciones-reclamo Peter golpeando a Harry en la quijada, el Duende Verde retrocedio y choco contra un muro de piedra donde una vez mas Peter lo golpeo y despues lo arrojo contra el suelo.

-¿Protegerme dices? No Peter, solo pensaste en ti, y es por eso que te hize pagar quitandote a tu querida Gwen, ¡Jajaja!-.

Peter apreato los puños con bastante furia, estaba tan enojado que no le importaba morir en ese momento, y lo unico que queria era destruir a Harry con sus propias manos.

Parker pateo dos veces a Harry justo en el estomago, luego le planto un cabezaso justo en la nariz provocandole un terrible sangrado, a continuacion con su codo lo golpeo en la espalda, y con un golpe de tajo en la garganta.

-¡Callate, ya te dije que no digas su nombre!-Peter pateo una vez mas a Harry quien a penas y podía defenderse de los golpes de la araña quien cada vez más lo golpeaba con furia y rabia, Harry comenzaba a verse muy cansado y gravemente herido debido a los ataques.

-Jajaja, Peter, eres un estúpido, yo no mate a Gwen, la mataste tú al no querer ayudarme-.

-¡Qué te calles!-Peter arrojo al Duende contra una gram ventana de cristal, que Harry atraveso y por lo tanto cayo al suelo ya muy lastimado y casi agonisante.

Harry respiro ondamente sin dejar de reir, apesar de que tenia todas las de perder-¿Eso...es todo Peter...? ¿Acaso...así habria querido Gwen...que la vengaras?-.

Peter estallo en fuaria con eso-¡TE MATARE!-Grito sin saber que eso era lo queria Harry, provocarlo, Peter salto pero antes de poder golpear a Osborn una bomba estallo justo sobre el causandole un terrible daño.

El Sorprendente Hombre Araña rodo por el suelo, golpeando un gram muro de piedra que quedo reducido a escombros a causa del ataque.

Harry se levanto y se echo a reir-No eres tan inteligente como presumes Peter-Harry tomo a Peter del cuello y lo golpeo 3 veces en el estomago-¡Mirame cuando te hablo gusano!-Harry pateo a Peter en la cara, luego le dio un cabezaso y después volvio a patearlo-¡Es curioso sabes...te acabo de llamar gusano cuando eres una araña, pero no importa los dos son unos insectos que muy pronto dejaran este mundo!-.

Batman se encomtraba esquivando los ataques del doctor Curt, a quien estaba tratando de ayudar pero la ideologia del Lagarto no cambiaria por nada del mundo.

-Este no eres tú, no te conosco pero puedo ver que tú no eres así, no quieres esto, vamos rindete yo puedo ayudarte-ofrecio Bruce recibiendo la ofenciva del doctor.

El Lagarto golpeo a Bruce y luego con su cola lo estrello contra el suelo-¡Silencio!-grito-¡Tú no sabes quien soy y que es lo que quiero, así que deja tus clases de filosofía y pelea!-.

Bruce esquivo el ataque de Connors luego se levanto y con su garfio valador esquivo un nuevo golpe del reptil.

La tia Mey que solo miraba todo desde un auto, resaba por que su sobrino Peter estubiera bien, y aunque no conocia a Bruce, también lo apoyaba para que ganara el combate.

Bruce se agacho y ebadio el golpe de Connors, luego rodo por debajo de sus pies y se puso frente a el.

-Humano idiota, boy a destruirte-.

-Lo siento-dijo Batman muy calmado-Pero eso no sera hoy-de su cinturon Batman cogio tres pequeñas esferas plateadas-¡Toma!-.

Bruce dio un salto y lanzo las tres esferas contra Connors, quien antes de hacer algo quedo atrapado en una masa de hielo que aprisiono su cuerpo completamente.

-¡No creo que vayas a ninguna parte!-.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Thor, llegaste en el lugar más indicado-dijo Cap aliviado.

-No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que Ultron robaba el Cristal, ese tonto de Stark tiene muchos problemas ahora-.

Ultron apareció de los escombros-¡Asgardiano estúpido, una vez que acabe contigo destruire de asqueroso pueblo también!-Ultron lanzo un rayo de energía, Thor lo esquivo de un salto y arrojo su martillo contra el maligno robot, el cual volvio a disparar golpeando el pecho de Thor estrellandolo en un edificio-¡Toma esto!-Ultron salto y para sorpresa de todos logro levantar el legendario Martillo de Thor, con el cual lo golpeo en el estomago esparsiendo una rafaga de energía por todo el lugar.

-¡Thor!-El Cap corrió en la ayuda de Thor, pero en ese momento dos disparos golpearon a Ultron.

-¿Qué?-grito furiozo.

-Aún no me derrotas maldito pedazo de ojalata-.

-¡Stark!-revelo-Gusano, no te cansas de fastidear-.

Ultron volo contra Tonny quien enprendio y se alejo del robot, rapidamente una persecusión aerea inició, en la cual se podían ver explociones y destrucción.

Peter fue golpeado por el puño de Harry, pero el Aracnido le respondio con una patada, ambos retrocedieron y se bieron a desafiantes.

-Siempre fuiste devil Peter, por esa razón nunca pudiste defender a Gwen ¿Qué clase de novio eras? ya se...un novio debil y estupido, Peter me das asco-.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, iniciando un terrible combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Peter era agil al esquivar los cortes del sable de Harry, quien mostraba una resistencia sobrehumana, Peter giro hacia atras y esquivo los cortes del maligno duende. Luego del quinto esquive el Aracnido lo golpeo y con su telaraña lo tomo de los pies y lo lanzó contra un muro de piedra.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer trepa muros?-Harry lanzo una bomba, Peter la esquivo y luego la atrapo con su telaraña regresandosela a Harry.

Una exploción se pudo escuchar, mientras que Osborn caia al suelo ya muy lastimado sin poderse levantar.

Harry iba a tomar su sable pero Peter le lanzo unas telarañas a los pies y muñecas. Harry abrio muchos los ojos pues había quedado preso al suelo din poder moverse-¿Qué aras Peter? ¿Me mataras? Hazlo, haber si eres lo suficientemente hombre como para hacerlo-.

Peter solo miraba Harry, deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos, pero en ese momento un pensamiento golpeo su cabeza ¿En verdad Gwen habría querido eso? Parker comenzó a retroceder mientras quitaba su mascara dandole la cara.

-¡No!-dijo para sorpresa de Harry, e incluso Bruce que había llegado al lugar de los echos se impreciono por las palabras de Peter-¡No lo are...yo no soy un cobarde como tú, no me rebaraje a tú nivel, prefiero que se alguién más quien te haga pagar todo lo malo que has echo, lo peor sera asumir que la persona que mas odias te derroto...!-Piter se puso su mascara-¡Vive con eso!-.

Peter trepo a un muro llendose de allí, Harry solo pudo rugir furiozo, mientras gritaba como loco por todo el edifició-¡Regresa Peter Parker, te acabare, te juro que te acabare, Araña te destruire!-juro enmedio de su locura.

Parker salio del edificio donde Bruce lo esperaba ya con su tia-¡Tia!-grito Peter habrazandola.

-¡Peter!-Mey respondio a ese habrazó-¡Que bueno que estas bien, mi muchacho!-.

-¡Gracias por traerla señor Bruce!-dijo Peter alegremente.

-No tienes que...a y...dime Bruce-permitió.

Peter sonrio-¡Porsupuesto...Bruce!-.

-Bien, hay que regresar con los demás, esto aún no términa, vamos-.

Ultron derribo a Stark con un disparo, la armadura del Vengador quedo echa pedazos, mientras caia golpeandose contra el duro suelo.

-Aceptalo Stark, te supere, no cabe duda que yo soy el futuro de este mundo-.

-¡No lo creo momia super desarrollada!-Peter apareció golpeando a Ultron, el robot atraveso uno de los edificios y choco contra un poste de luz electrocutandose violentamente.

Los guerreros se reunieron en la avenida principal de Nueva York, donde Ultron yacia en el suelo a causa del golpe.

-¡Llegaron!-dijo Cap alegremente.

-Ya nos hacia falta un poco de ayuda-sonrio Thor.

-Disculpen por la tardasa, pero teniamos unos pequeños asuntos por resolver-respondio Bruce serio.

Ultron aparecio muy molesto-¡Malditos gusanos, es hora de que desaparescan!-.

 **Continuara...**

 _Y haci queda este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, bueno Peter alfin pudo arreglar cuentas con Harry, y aunque desidio no matarlo, para el una peor condena es vivir con esa derrota, ahora tendran que enfrentar a Ultron con el poder del Cristal ¿Quien ganara?._


	9. Capítulo9

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, bien, pues como vimos anteriormente Peter libro una titanica batalla contra Harry, y apesar de su odio no lo mato, pero ahora debera enfrentar a un enemigo mas poderoso ¿Qué ara Ultron con el poder del Cristal?._

 **Capítulo.9 El Cristal de Poder.**

Ultron miraba al grupo de guerreros que tenia enfrente a el, con una gram sonrisa dibujada en su rostro metalico, se posaba triunfador, no podía perder, ahora que había obenido todo el poder del cristal, era imbencible.

-A llegado el momento señores, el día en que los humanos pagen por sus errores a llegado-Ultron comenzó a iluminarse de un aura rojiza.

Todos aquellos valientes guerreros solo miraban a Ultron, era increible, se podía sentir un gram poder emerger de aquel cuerpo róbotico, y era como si aumentara cada vez más.

-¡Su cuerpo fue capaz de soportar tanto poder sin autodestruirse!-dijo el Cap.

-Eso significa que estamos tratando con un ser al que no le podemos calcular su poder de pelea-razono Thor.

-¿Qué aremos ahora?-pregunto Peter.

-Yo sé-Stark coloco su armadura-¡Destruirlo!-.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Stark se lanzó contra Ultron, Bruce y los demas trataron de detenerlo pero en ese momento Tonny solo pensaba con la cabeza caliente.

Ultron disparo tres rayos de energía, Stark los esquivo sin problemas y lo mismo hizieron los demas, los ataques chocaron contra un edificio y este no tardo en desaparecer en un poderoso estallido que levanto un domo de energía color rubí.

Thor, Peter, Bruce y los demás se cubrieron para no salir lastimados, mientras miraban muy imprecionados la exploción.

-¿Comó pudo hacer eso con solo tres disparos?-grito Peter.

-El cristal de Poder, una energía tan grande y única en toda la creación, sus capacidades de destrucción aún son desconocidas-explico Thor para el asombro de los demás.

-Devemos detenerlo-dijo Cap.

Thor also su martillo-¡Eso es lo que aremos! ¡Por el poder de odin!-Unas nubes oscuras lanzaron un relampago al martillo del Asgardiano, el cual después arrojo un poderoso rayo electrico contra Ultron.

-¡Ya no eres nada contra mi hijo de Odin!-Un campo de energía atrapo el cuerpo de Ultron regresandole el ataque a Thor el doble de fuerte. El relampago golpeo a Thor mandandolo lejos de allí, en ese momento los demás se lanzaron al ataque listos para encarar al robot.

-¡Voy por ti Ultron!-.

Ultron se elevo y luego de su cuerpo lanzo miles de rayos de energía destructiva-¡Muy pronto veran como por todo lo que lucharon se caera, civilisaciones, gobiernos, solo se levantaron para hacer mas fuerte su caida!-.

Aqueyos ataques levantaron grandes explociones por toda la ciudad, derribando edificios, puentes y casas, Nueva York se había combertido en un campo de batalla.

-Te equivocas Ultron, tú eres el que sufrira una caida más fuerte, si te derrotamos una vez, lo volveremos hacer-.

El Capitan America lanzo su escudo contra Ultron, quien lo rechazo con su campo de fuerza, luego con sus poderes psiquicos estrello el cuerpo del Cap contra el suelo y lo golpeo con su mismo escudo.

-Aún no entiendes la magnitud de las cosas Capitán, ya no soy el mismo de antes, mi mente tanto como mi forma física an cambiado ahora, esto esta fuera de tú imaginación tonto-.

-¿Y de la tuya no momia?-Peter apareció golpeando poderosamente a Ultron en la espalda, el robot cayo al suelo pero se detubo antes de chocar contra un auto.

Peter se puso frente a Ultron tomando la posición de una araña, el robot giro y lanzo un grito de ira.

-Niño insolente, largate si no quieres sufrir las terribles consecuencias de tus actos-amenazó.

-¿Y que me bas hacer momia super desarrollada? ¿Envolverme con tus vendas?-.

Ultron disparo un rayo, Peter salto y lanzó telaraña de su lanzador, pero Ultron se movió para esquivarla a una velocida imprecionante.

-¿Qué?-grito Peter impactado.

-Ya no eres tan rudo, niño engreido-Ultron pateo a Peter en la espalda, el Aracnido rodo por el suelo pero antes de levantarse, un puñetazo que fue directo a su quijada lo mando a volar.

Peter se detubo de un poste de luz antes de chocar contra un edificio y volvió al ataque, esta vez disparando pequeños proyectiles de telaraña contra el cuerpo de Ultron.

-Esos ataques tan pateticos no me detendrán-Ultron arrojo mas energía de sus manos, Peter cogio la puerta de un automóvil y con la misma desvió todos los ataques.

-¡Eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer!-Peter salto y se situo detras de Ultron-¡Ahora veras ojalata!-El Sorprendente Hombre Araña lanzo telaraña a los pies de Ultron y luego hizo lo mismo con todo su cuerpo, enrrollandolo en una especie de capullo como las arañas solian hacer con sus presas-¿Qué te parecio?-grito confiado.

-¡Patetico!-grito disparando un rayo y liverandose de ese ataque-¡Ahora desaparece escoria!-Ultron golpeo a Peter en pleno abdomen y luego en la rodilla derecha, Peter grito adolorido, Ultron se rio y termino con su ataque disparando al pecho del aracnido.

Bruce quien solo se mantenia en uno de los pisos de un edificio, miraba todo sin hacer nada, y no por tener miedo, si no por otra cuestión.

-¡Eso es, distraiganlo!-decia Batman misterioso.

Ultron rio-¡Niño imbecil!-Stark hizo acto de aparición disparando contra la espalda de Ultron, el maligno robot dio unos pasos hacia adelante y luego giro la mirada al cielo-¡Stark!-.

-Creo que, ya me bio-Tonny emprendio el vuelo al momento en que Ultron comenzaba a perseguirlo, rapidamente grandes explociones se podían ver en el cielo, donde Stark se encomtraba esquivando los ataques de Ultron como pudiera.

-Siempre creiste tener la razón Stark, con tus adsurdos trajes pensaste que eras el futuro pero no...el futuro tiene otro rostro y es el mio-.

Ultron transformo sus pies en propulsores y aumento su velocidad, mientras atrapaba a Stark y lo llevaba al suelo.

-¡No creo que seas el futuro Ultron...por que tú cara es muy fea!-Tonny se alejo de Ultron utilizando los cañones de sus muñecas.

-Es por eso que los humanos pierden-Ultron golpeo a Tonny en la quijada y luego con una patada-Por que son pateticos-.

Ultrón cogio a Tonny de su craneo mecanico y lo estrello en el suelo-¡Te equivocas Ultron, los humanos somos más de lo que tu diminuto cerebro puede pensar!-.

Iron Man disparo contra Ultron, pero el robot desvio el ataque sin problemas y arrojo energía de ambas manos, el ataque fue directo al cuerpo de Stark dejando su armadura totalmente destruida.

-¡La armadura esta al 50% Sr. y los sircuitos estan comenzando a fallar!-informo la computadora.

-Bien, entonces...agamos nuestro último esfuerzo-Stark reunió toda la energía restante en su pecho y libero un potente rayo que esparsia un aura blanca.

-Tan ingenuo como siempre, Stark eres ridiculo-Ultron creo un campo de fuerza y detubo el ataque, Stark por su parte trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para atravesar ese campo, sobre pasando los limites del poder que podía soportar.

-¡Armadura al 100%, autodestrucción activada!-.

El traje de Stark estallo en mil pedasos, levantando una gram cortina de polvo, Stark salio despedido de allí golpeandose contra las ventanas de un restaurant.

Ultron rio y aplasto la mascara metalica de la armadura-¡Stark, Stark, Stark, eres un inutil, creiste tener la razón como todos los humanos creen tenerla, ustedes sucios mortales no son más que basura del Universo y es por eso que tendran que perecer!-.

El robot se elevo al cielo y comenzó a reunir energía en la palma de su mano, todos los allí presentes solo miraban imprecionados pues sabian que si aqueya energía chocaba contra la Tierra el resultado seria devastador.

-Debemos detenerlo...si ese ataque golpea la Tierra...la destruira por completo...-grito el Cap tratando de levantarse.

-¡Mueran!-El maligno Ultron lanzó su rayo contra el suelo, todos miraban muy asombrados, pero para su buena suerte y en el último momento, de los escombros una figura hizo su apogeo.

-¡Visión!-grito Thor con alegria.

Se trataba de Jarvis, en su forma de Visión, encarando a Ultron quien se sorpendió al verlo.

Nota:(La apariencia de Visión es la que tiene en la serie animada, los Vengadores Guerras Secretas que trasmiten en Disney XD).

Visión disparo un rayo Utilizando la Semilla Cosmica que tenia en su frente. Los ataques chocaron y levantaron una exploción que al final lanzó una onda de energía por toda la ciudad.

El polvo se disipo y finalmente quedaron Ultron y Visión, mirandose a los ojos con ribalidad.

-Apareció la mascota de Stark, con tanta tardansa crei que ya te había dado en adopción-.

-¡Ultron!-Visión miro a Ultron por un momento-Puedo ver que has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo, te superaste y eso me alegra-.

El aludido rio-¡En eso no te equivocas, ya no soy el mismo y tu lo veras!-.

Ultron iba a lanzarse contra Visión, pero uno de los Batiboomerang de Batman golpeo a Ultron por la espalda, su cuerpo comenzó a recibir terribles descargas electricas, Ultron cayo al suelo noqueado sin poderse levantar, Bruce solo entrecerro los ojos y bajo del edificio.

-Buen trabajo Bruce-felicito Peter asercandose.

Todos se asercaron al cuerpo metalico de Ultron, o al cascaron más bien dicho, Tonny habrió la compuerta de su pecho con la esperanza de que el Cristal estubiera allí, pero para su mala suerte Ultron había huido con el.

-Escapo por la red, maldición ahora Ultron tiene la ventaja, demonios-Stark apreto los dientes con furia.

-Este no es el momento de lamentarnos, ahora que estamos todos reunidos debemos de pensar en nuestro contraataque, Ultron es otro peon en el tablero de Ruinzt, el es la prioridad, es hora de que nosotros comenzemos a mover nuestras piezas-dijo Bruce muy serio.

-El tiene razón-opino Thor-Por el monento ire a Asgard a sellar el Cristal en un lugar seguro, es muy peligroso traerlo a la Tierra-.

-Será lo mejor, ahora hay que regresar a la base vamos-.

Bruce, Peter, El Cap y Stark subieron a una de las pocas naves que sobrevivio al colapso de la torre Stark, mientras se preparaban para partir a Ciudad Gótica donde comenzarian con su jugada.

 **Ciudad Gótica...**

En la casa de la Alcalde Yubel, un grupo de datos electronicos tomaron la forma de un robot metalico, Yubel sonrió al sentir su precensia pues sabia que manipularlo seria cosa sencilla.

-¡Te esperaba!-dijo Yubel tentadora.

-Veo que sabias lo que paso en Nueva York, así que sospecho que sabes de que se trata mi visita-dedujo Ultron.

-¡Porsupuesto, vaya veo que eres más inteligente de lo que imagine!-.

Ultron camino de un lugar a otro-¡Es momento... el fin de esta raza se aproxima!-prometio.

-Así es, y con la ayuda de tu retorcida y máquivelica mente, eso se cumplira, los humanos estan condenados y sus días en este mundo también-.

Yubel rió de manera maligna.

 **Reino Monarca...**

En el reino de los Monarcas Ruinzt esperaba a unos inbitados especialos, a unos sujetos que solia llamar, Aliados del Caos, seres perversos con sed de destrucción.

-¡Yubel!-dijo comunicandose atravez de la telepatia.

-¿ _"Qué ocurre mi señor"?_ -pregunto.

-Los días an pasado y aún no veo habanzes en tú plan, sabes que si me fallas no me importa que seas hija de mi hermano, acabare contigo hasta que no quede rastro de ti-amenazo.

- _"Le ruego no se presipite, muy pronto dare mi primer golpe, los peones ya estan en el tablero, y ahora es momento de comenzar a jugar"-._ -Bien, espero una buena partida Yubel, recuerda que el fracaso es un error que se paga con la muerte-.

Ruinzt corto la comunicación-Es por eso, que yo también traere mis propios jugetes al juego-.

 **Continuara...**

 _Ya término este capítulo espero y les haya gustado, bueno Ultron consiguio escapar por la red, robando el cristal, ahora se ba a aliar con la princesa del mal, pero nuestros heroes también se preparan para su primer golpe ¿Cual será?._


	10. Capítulo10

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo y espero sea de su agrado, bueno pues Ultron urto el Cristal de Poder y gracias a eyo consiguio una energía ilimitada, pero ah llegado el momento de que nuestros heroes inicien con su jugada, ¿Qué pasará? Descubranlo._

 _Apartir de ahora se introducieran personajes nuevos al fic, desde seres del Universo DC y Marvel, así como personajes del Anime Fairy Tail._

 **Capítulo.10 Aliados.**

En el reino de los monarcas se encontraban reunidos en el salon del trono 4 sujetos muy llamativos, todos bajos las ordenes de Ruintz.

El primero tenía un traje azul con partes doradas, su color de piel es purpura, bastante musculoso, y en su brazo derecho posee un guante metalico dorado, el corresponde al nombre de Thanos, conocido Universalmente como el titan loco.

El segundo era un sujeto de piel gris, bastante reseca como una roca, su mirada trasmite un terror inexplicable, viste un traje azul, es bastante alto y musculoso. Su nombre es Darkseid el hijo de Apokolips.

El tercero era un ser muy extraño, su cuerpo tenia una forma triangular, con un solo ojo enmedio de su cuerpo, su color era amarillo y brillaba intensamente, vestia un moño negro junto a un sombrero de copa muy elegante. Su nombre era Bill Clave.

Y el último era el menos extravagante, lucia como un humano normal, de echo era un humano normal, su cabello era algo largo y oscuro muy brilloso, vestia una tunica de mago color negra, junto a un par de botas del mismo color, su mirada era seria y calculadora. El hombre correspondia al nombre de Zeref Dragneel.

Nota:(Si no ah quedado claro quien es el último sujeto, quiero aclarar que es el mago más poderoso del Universo de Fairy Tail, queria poner a Acnologia pero me decanté más por Zeref por el echo de tener un mejor control sobre su Dragon Slayer).

Ruinzt sonrio al verlos todos juntos, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con intencidad.

-¡Pido disculpas por la tardansa, lo que pasa es que tenia un pequeño asunto por resolver!-dijo Ruinzt sentandose en sus aposentos.

-Tratandose de ti es entendible-dijo Thanos muy serio-¡Y dime! ¿A que se debe esta repentina reunión?-.

Ruinzt destapo una botella de vino, sirvio un poco en su copa y dio un sorbo-Un día se dijo, que la oscuridad gobernaria en el Universo, que toda esa...luz que lo protegia desapareceria, que todos aqueyos errantes de la luz perecerian, y que la oscuridad volveria al Universo, dejenme decirle que...eso señores...-Ruinzt agito su copa-¡A llegado!-.

Esas palabras causaron controversia en todo el salón, sabian a que se referia Ruinzt pero aún no comprendian que era lo que el temible emperador planeaba exactamente.

-¿Acaso estas planeando volver a reclamar el trono que un día se te fue arrebatado, Ruinzt?-exclamo Darkseid imprecionado.

-Reclamar es una palabra muy fea...yo diria tomar, este Universo se ah llenado de tanta escoria...muertes, yo planeo hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar, el Universo necesita un rostro de autoridad, y es por eso que con su ayuda, eso ba hacer posible-.

-Haber, haber-Bill se elevo-¿Pides nuestra ayuda para ayudarte a salir de tú dimención?-.

-Por supuesto, es hora de que el Universo vuelva a su antigua gloria, sin todos esos payasos creeyendose los heroés de la galaxia, en mi Universo no habra heroés, solo existirá el caos como siempre debío ser-.

Todos sonrieron felices al escuchar esas palabras, sabían perfectamente que si Ruinzt regresaba al trono, una era de caos y destrucción llegaria al Universo, la profecía se estaba cumpliendo, y junto con eyos los días de paz se acabarian.

-¿Y qué ganaremos nosotros?-cuestiono Zeref algo disgustado.

Ruinzt dirigio la mirada hacia el mago y una sonrisa se dibujo-¡Interesante pregunta!-Ruinzt terminó su vino y puso la copa en el recarga brazos de su trono-¡Todo!-respondió-Todo lo que deseen, el poder supremo, su propia dimención, su propio Universo, cuando el reino de los Monarcas resurja, ustedes mis amigos, recibiran todo con lo que alguna vez soñaron-.

La idea sonaba tentadora, y aún más para Bill, aúnque Zeref no se dejaba engañar tan facilmente y menos con sujetos como Ruinzt.

-Eso es espectacular, veo que eres un sujeto que sabe pensar en los demás-Bill regreso a su asiento.

Thanos opino en ese momento-¿Dime qué es lo que planeas hacer para conseguir tus ambiciones? recuerda que tu dimención fue sellada por los Supremos y tus poderes pues...son una miseria si los comparamos contra alguién como yo, necesitas tener un verdadero plan maestro si es que deseas cumplir tales objetivos-.

-Por eso necesito su ayuda, recuerda que no solo soy poderoso, también soy estratega, y lo que necesito sera fácil de conseguir-.

-¿Y qué es eso que necesitas?-reclamo Zeref con frialdad.

-Fácil...-Ruinzt se levanto-¡Quiero que ustedes me traigan, los Cristales del Omniverso!-.

Esa declaración hizo que todos se congelaran al momento, mientras habrian los ojos imprecionados, e incluso Zeref se noto impacto, sabía que los Cristales eran el poder más grande emergido en todo el Omniverso y las dimenciones, era un poder fuera de la imaginación de cualquier ser del Universo.

-¿Sabes con que clase de poder estas jugando, un solo Cristal es más poderoso que 2 Gemas del infinito juntas!-grito Thanos asombrado.

-Es por eso que necesito su ayuda, con tu versatilidad-Ruinzt miro a Thanos-Con tu maldad-después odservo a Darkseid-Con tú rudeza-su mirada giro a Zeref-Y con tú inteligencia-y por último miro a Bill-la maldad regresará al universo para siempre-.

 **Ciudad Gótica...**

La noche iluminaba Ciudad Gótica, en donde el equipo de Bruce había echo su aparición en la famosa Baticueva, Alfred los recibió con amabilidad, mientras habria la compuerta dando paso a la nave.

-¡Llego amo Bruce, es un gusto verlo denuevo!-dijo Alfred.

-Te digo lo mismo fiel amigo-Bruce y los demás pasaron a la sala de estar donde todos tomaron asiento poniendose comodos.

-Alfred por favor preparale un Té a la dama por favor-pidió Bruce refiriendose a Mey.

-¡Comó diga Amo Bruce!-.

Bruce espero a que Alfred terminara de preparar el Té para la tia de Peter, una vez que termino, el fiel mayordomo de Batman, paso a la mesa principal.

-¿Cual es el estatus de la ciudad?-pregunto Brice serio.

-Al parecer...-Alfred encendió la pantalla-Esta desapareciendo el efecto que dejo la ola de maldad, tras la aparición de los monarcas, todo essta comenzando a disiparse, las personas estan regresando a la normalidad y el 60% de la población mundial se a curado definitivamente-.

Todos sonrieron felices al escuchar la noticia-¡Me alegra mucho, después de todo algo ya esta marchando bien!-dijo Peter sonriente.

-¿Qué hay sobre los criminales de Arkham?-pregunto Bruce.

-En cuanto a eso...-La imagen de la pantalla cambio y se mostraron fotos del caos que esta sufriendo Gotham ahora que Batman no estaba-El crimen volvió a las calles, la policía fue neutralizada y ahora no hay nadie que detenga a esos psicopatas, una nueva hera de crimen inició en la ciudad-.

Se podían ver a varios villanos causando destrucción en las calles, algunos como El Pingüino, Craneo Rojo, El espantapajaros, Hiedra Venenosa, Capitán Boomerang, Jose Porla, fueron reconocidos por Bruce y los demás.

Nota:(Aquí agrege villanos de Fairy Tail, DC y Marvel)

-¡Esos malditos!-el Cap apretó los puños al reconocer a Craneo Rojo.

-Y no solo eso, la policía ahora esta al mando de Yubel, quien tomo el puesto del alcalde condenando la ciudad a la peor oleada de crimen-.

Bruce se mantenía muy calmado apesar de ver el desorden que su ciudad estaba pasando, Peter quien solo se mantenia en silencio decidio opinar.

-¿Qué es lo que aremos Bruce?-pregunto.

-Seguirles el juego-respondió Bruce con simplesa.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos para su asombro.

-¿Estas loco Bruce? Esos estúpidos destruiran la ciudad, millones de vidas inocentes se sacrificarian por ello-exclamo el Cap refutando la tesis de Batman.

-Estas lidiando con el mayor demente de Gótica, ¿Crees tú que comprenderá?-dijo Tonny por debajo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con seguirles el juego?-pregunto Peter sin entender.

-Yubel y el Guasón son dos mentes criminales que no se deben de tomar a la ligera, eyos saben que causando un caos en Gótica nosotros iremos ayudar, y nosotros seguiremos ese ciclo, y en el momento indicado aremos que el propio Guasón nos guié a Yubel para destruirla de una vez-.

-Si me permite Sr. Bruce-habló Visión-¡No creo que sea una buena idea seguir su juego, estamos tratando con seres que...no piensan en las consecuencias, miles de vidas se perderian y no solo eso, la Ciudad quedaria debastada!-.

-A eso quiero llegar...-Bruce se levanto-¡Mientras más perdamos tiempo hablando, eyos aprovecharan para causar más muertes, este es el momento de atacar, pero no con fuerza, si no con inteligencia!-.

-¿Y tú dices tenerla Bruce?-pregunto Tonny haciendo una referencia-Por que hasta el momento solo eh visto tu ineptitub sabes-.

-¡Stark tranquilo...!-El Cap intervino.

-¿Hablas de inteligencia como cuando por tú culpa perdimos un Cristal? ¡No creo que seas el más apropiado para hablar sobre el tema!-.

-¡Sabes, haci de fácil, me boy!-Tonny se metió en su traje-Si tú dices tener lo suficiente para enfrentar a Ruinzt hazlo, pero cuando lo hagas yo ya lo habré destruido por ti-.

Tonny salio volando de la Baticueva, estaba convencido de que Bruce no era capaz de destruir a Yubel, ni mucho menos a Ruinzt, pero algo que Batman sabía era que no estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

-¡Trataré de calmarlo, esperenme!-Visión volo tratando de hayar a Stark y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Bruce suspiro hondamente-¡Estamos cayendo en su trampa!-dijo muy preocupado.

Una alarma comenzó a escucharse por toda la Baticueva, Peter, el Cap y Bruce se levantaron desconcertados al escucharla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el Cap.

-Es una alarma que active en caso de que haya peligro en la ciudad, me gusta tener monitoreado mi entorno y veo que ah funcionado-.

Alfred activo las camaras del exterior-¡Es un ataque a los almacenes del muelle, al parecer hay 3 reenes en juego!-.

Peter trono sus nudillos-¡Bien, es hora de patear traseros!-.

La tia Mey apareció-¡No Peter no irás!-gritó.

-¡Pero tia, tengo que, no puedo permitir que esos malditos lastimen personas inocentes!-.

-Y yo no puedo permitir que cruzes esa puerta ¿Qué tal y si ya no regresas? No permitiré que la misma historia se repita, no contigo Peter-.

Peter agacho la mirada-¡Lo siento tia, pero es mi deber!-El Hombre Araña corrió al Batimóvil donde Bruce y el Capitán America ya lo esperaban.

-¡Tu y yo tenemos una charla!-dijo Bruce mirando a Peter.

El Batimóvil salió a toda velocidad, la tia Mey solo miraba preocupada pues sabía que la vida de su ser más amado corría peligro.

-¡Descuide, estará bien!-dijo Alfred tratando de calmarla.

El Batimóvil llego a la escena del crimen, donde un grupo de temibles bandidos estaban baseando un almacen al parecer de aparatos mecánicos inservibles.

-¿Quienes son?-pregunto Peter bajando del Batimóvil.

-Los hombres del Sr.Frio ¿Para qué necesitan esas piezas inservibles?-se preguntaba Bruce algo desconcertado.

-No lo se...pero lo descubriremos vamos-.

Bruce, Peter y el Capitán America caminarón sigilosamente hasta llegar al almacen, luego se escondieron detrás de uno de los caminiones de carga que habían utlizado para transportar el material que habían robado.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer con todo esto? ¿Acaso habrán planeado esta jugada?-.

Dos hombres del Sr.Frio estaban platicando, cuando derrepente un estallido se escucho serca del almacen donde estaban Bruce y su equipo.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué fue eso?-.

Peter miro por debajo del camión y gracias a su vista sobrehumana pudo ver a 3 sujetos muy extraños volar por el cielo.

-Creo que a ustedes les hace falta una clase de modales-La primera era una mujer de cabello rubio, bestia un traje azul con detalles rojos y amarillos, de tez guera y de buen aspecto.

-Pienso lo mismo que usted, Capitana Marvel-nombro un sujeto, su voz sonaba como la de un adolecente de 18 años, vestía un traje negro con detalles dorados y lo más llamativo era su casco negro con una estrella roja en su frente.

-Por primera vez opino lo mismo que tú nova-dijo una chica, eya vestía un vestido blanco con bordeados azules, tacones negros y de tez guera, su cabello era rubio al igual que el de la Capitana Marvel y tenía una mirada muy coqueta y alegre. Correspondía al nombre de Lucy Heartfilia.

-¡Son tres sujetos, muy extraños pero les estan dando una buena paliza a esos malvados!-dijo Peter emocionado.

Bruce echo un vistazo y descubrió a los sujetos que Peter mencionaba, su mirada se lleno de felicidad mientras reia de alegria.

-¿Quines son?-pregunto el Cap.

-Nadie, solamente la Capitana Marvel y sus disipulos Nova y Magic Girl-.

Nota:(El nombre de superheroina de Lucy es Magic Girl).

-¡Imposible!-grito el Cap.

-Imposible pero sierto, ahora vamos a ayudar-.

-¡Si!-grito Peter-¡Llego el momento de patear traseros!-.

 **Continuará...**

 _Y así termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, bueno Ruinzt se alio con los seres más peligrosos y poderosos de la galaxia, pero así como el consiguió aliados, Bruce y su equipo también lo han echo, aparte de por que se han preparado para dar su primer golpe ¿Qué pasará?._


	11. Capítulo11

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, bueno como vimos en el capítulo anterior, se han unido nuevos aliados al grupo de Ruinzt, pero eso no significa que nuestros heroes esten solos, se uniran nuevos aliados, unos muy poderosos._

 **Capítulo.11 La bomba fria.**

Los tres guerreros cuyos nombres ya habían sido revelados, luchaban intentando detener al Sr.Frio y sus hombres los cuales luchaban utilizando pistolas de hielo, bombas entre otras armas muy sofisticadas y poderosas.

-¡Esos ataques no bastaran para detener al gram Nova!-Nova disparo dos rayos contra los secuases del Sr.Frío derritandolos.

-Por fabor Sam, deja de presumir, ambos sabemos que la más poderosa entre los dos soy yo-dijo Lucy posandose divertida.

-¿Me estas llamando desbilucho?-grito Nova asercandosele.

-Te lo estoy afirmando-respondió, ambos se miraron con rivalidad, cuando la Capitana Marvel grito.

-¡Dejen sus absurdas peleas para otro momento! ¿Entendido?-regaño.

-¡Claro Capitana!-gritaron al unisono.

Por otro lado el señor Frío subió a uno de los camiones de carga listo para huir con el material robado.

-¡Andando!-ordeno.

-¡Como diga señor Frío!-.

El camión estaba por arrancar, cuando una sombra subío sobre el, deteniendolo.

-¡Murcielago!-el señor Frío miro detenidamente a Batman.

Batman lebanto su fría mirada, dada la rebumdancia, e hizo lo mismo que Frío.

-¡Muere!-El señor Frío disparo un rayo de hielo, Batman salto para esquivarlo h luego lanzo un Batiboomerang al motor del carro-¡Maldición!-.

El señor Frío salto del carro justo antes de que este explotara, se levanto un gram estallido de fuego por todo el muelle.

-¿Qué?-gritaron la Capitana Marvel, Nova e Lucy.

-¡Parece que tenemos visitas!-.

La Capitana Marvel levito por todo el lugar y descubrió a Batman, lidiando contra el responsable de todo el alvoroto.

-¡Batman!-susurro con alegria.

Por otra parte, el Cap y Peter también estaban poniendo de su parte al confontrar a los hombres del señor Frío y vencerlos sin problemas.

-¿De donde salen todos estos sujetos?-gritaba Peter sin entender.

-No lo se hijo, pero tú lucha, lucha y sigue luchando-grito el Cap golpeando a uno de esos mounstruos con su escudo.

-¡Claro, lo que diga Cap!-.

Peter subió sobre el almacen donde fue rodeado por un grupo de guerreros del señor Frío.

-¡Tranquilos no quiero pelear, rindanse y no los lastimare!-uno de ellos also su arma-¡Hay un arma, perdona, mi debilidad, mi debilidad!-Peter comenzó a agacharse en cuestión de miedo-¡No, mentira, mueran!-Peter disparo telaraña y arrebato el arma de uno de eyos golpeando a otro con la misma y derribandolo.

Uno de eyos lanzo un ataque, Peter dio un gram salto y se puso detrás de este, golpeandolo en la cien, luego se agacho esquivando un disparo y arrojo mas telaraña a los pies de su adversario, después arrojo telaraña al rostro de otro de eyos y lo mismo hizo en el pecho de al que al parecer era el lider.

-¡Sayonara mis amigos!-Peter lanzo al agua a los tres de una patada.

Nova por su parte continuaba disparando contra los hombres del señor Frío, fue hasta que descendio y choco con la espalda de Peter.

Ambos gritaron al verse, llevandose una gram sorpresa al descubrir quienes eran-¡Oh no, tú! ¿Por qué?-grito Peter.

-¿Es enserio? ¿El payaso araña? Esto debe de ser una broma-.

Peter y San se miraron el uno al otro, dedicandose una mirada de rivalidad-¿Por qué tú? Hay millones de superheroes y me tenia que gocar estar contiga, cabeza de vandeja-.

-No creas que a mi me agrada la idea de hacer equipo contigo, de todos los superheroes, tú eres el mas penoso y patético-.

-¿Patético?-.

-Si patético-.

Ambos se miraron con furia, fue cuando un grito de auxilio llamo su atención.

-¡Ayuda!-gritaba Lucy quien había sido rodeada por un grupo de mounstruóns.

-¡Voy por ti!-Peter trepo hasta donde estaba Lucy.

-¡No no la aras!-dijo Nova.

Mientras tanto, Batman intentaba hacerle frente al señor Frío, quien gracias a su nueva armadura, los ataques del caballero de la noche no le hacian nada.

-Esos ataques tan insignificantes no me detendran, ahora con mi nueva armadura de vibranium, soy invencible-.

Batman lanzó 3 Batiboomerang, que de poco sirvieron ya que el traje del señor Frío los rechaso todos.

-¡Te lo dije!-grito.

-Ese no era el plan-Los Batiboomerang estallaron liberando una pantallade humo, Bruce se adentro a la nuve y gracias al visor de su mascara, podía ver sin problemas.

-¡Maldito! ¿Donde esta?-rugía el señor Frío furiozo.

-¡Aquí!-Batman lanzo una serie de golpes al cuerpo del señor Frío. Su sorpresa fue gramde al ver que los ataques y aduras penas lograron hacerle un rasguño-¿Qué?-grito Batman.

-¡Te lo dije!-el señor Frío lanzo un golpe que derribo a Batman, luego cogió su arma y disparo un rayo que congelo lls pies del caballero dejandolo inmóvil-¡Te tengo!-.

-¡No lo creo!-El capitan America aparecioó junto a la Capitana Marvel.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegaron tus fechorias señor Frío-dijo la Capitana Marvel.

-Te equivocas-El señor Frío disparo un rayo de hielo, la Capitana Marvel lo esquibo y Steven aprovecho para lanzar un golpe con su esqudo.

El ataque golpeó al señor Frío justo en el abdomen, derribandolo-¡Admitelo señor Frío estas acabado!-dijo el Cap asercandosele.

Batman derritio el hielo de sus pies y camino hasta el señor Frío-¡Antes de acabar contigo...!-dijo Batman-¡Quiero saber! ¿Quien te ha mandado?-.

-Te equivocas nadie me mando, yo trabajo solo, soy mi propio jefe, lo que si te aseguro es que Gotham sufrirá la peor invernación del mundo-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Batman.

-Si como escuchaste, el Frío cubrira Gótica, solo hacen famta 10 minutos, en 10 minutos la bomba que detone en ese almacen, estallara liberando una nube de hielo, tan poderosa que Gótica quedará hundida en una invernación tan gramde que creará glasiares en toda la ciudad-.

Batman golpeo al señor Frío-¡Pronto, busquen la bomba y destruyanla, si explota los resultados seran catastroficos!-.

La Capitana Marvel, Batman, y el Capitán America corrieron al almacen, donde la Bomba yacia activada.

-¡Justo como los queria!-El señor Frío disparo su rayo de hielo, congelando a Batman, la Capitana Marvel y Steven por la espalda.

-¡NO!-grito Peter.

-Jajaja, gane, ahora Gótica sufrirá la invernación más grande de la historia...-.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Stark apareció en la entrada de la alcaldia de Ciudad Gótica, donde Yubel ya lo esperaba sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Tonny, te esperaba, que gusto verte denuevo!-dijo mientras miraba la ciudad.

-Deja tus formalidades, sabes a que eh venido aquí, así que preparate-.

Yubel rio con eso último-¿Enserio eres tan estúpido como para desafiarme? Sabes que estoy en mi territorio, no ganaras ni aunque le reses a los dioses de Asgard-.

-¡Lo bueno es que yo no creo en esa raza!-.

Stark disparo dos rayos, Yubel salto esquivandolo y luego con su Telequinesis los detubo-¡Muere!-Los rayos se multiplicaron en cientos y rodearon a Stark, golpeandolo de distintas direcciones y causando un temible estallido.

Tonny salió despedido del edificio, golpeandose en una fuente de agua que término destruida por completo.

-¡Stark, siempre tan ingenuo como siempre, creeyendo saberlo todo, es por eso que pierdes!-Yubel aplasto a Tonny con el tacon de su zapatilla.

-No me derrotaras tan fácil maldita bruja-Tonny trato de levantarse.

-¿A no? pues eso lo veremos-Los ojos de Yubel brillaron de un color verdoso, y al momento el cuerpo de Stark comenzó a tomar posiciones no aptas para un humano.

-¡Aaaagh!-.

-Ahora me has dado tú alma, y tú espiritú a sido encerrado en la Caja de Verdad, tú eres mio, soy tú dueña y tú mi esclavo-.

Stark cayo al suelo, sus ojos brillaban, su color de piel se notaba palido y sin vida-¡Si...señora Yubel!-dijo en un tono de hipnosis.

Yubel sonrio-¡Es hora del segundo movimiento!-.

 **Muelle...**

Batman, la Capitana Marvel, y el Capitán America, habían sido transformados en estatuas de hielo, Peter quien solo miraba impactado, confontró al señor Frío quidn reia victorioso.

-Ahora que e sacado al Caballero de la Noche del juego, y cuando mi bomba estalle, al fin e tomado el control de esta ciudad-.

-Te equivocas, te detendré, y destruiré esa bomba-Peter salto hasta quedar frente al señor Frío-¡Ustedes dos, desactiven la bomba, yo me encargare de patear un afeminado y frío trazero!-.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te nombro...?-.

-Cayate y hazle caso-dijo Lucy jalandolo.

-Mocoso, largate, esta no es tú lucha, además aúnque logres destruir la bomba, nunca lograrás descongelar a tus amigos-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Peter disparo telaraña contra el señor Frío, quien retrocedio, Peter salto y después lanzo un golpe que no le hizo nada a la armadura del señor Frío.

-¡Esos golpes tan insignificantes no me detendrán!-.

El señor Frío lanzo un disparo de hielo, Peter rodo por el suelo y después con una patada lanzó la pistola del señor Frío al agúa.

-Miserable-.

Peter esquivo la embestida del señor Frío, luego lo pateo por la espalda probocando que este callera sobre su rostro.

-Para ser muy fuerte no eres tan abil-.

-Te equivicas niño, te demostraré lo abil que puedo ser-.

El seño Frío lanzo un par de bombas que estallaron cogelando la parte izquierda del muelle, Peter la esquivo por suerte, y después impulsandose por dos telarañas, se lanzó a tal velocidad que golpeo al señor Frío derribandolo y cuasandole un gram daño a su traje.

-Al parecer tu traje no es tan poderoso como presumias-.

-¿Qué?-y efectivamente, el traje de Vibranium del señor Frío, estaba comenzando a agrietarse debido al golpe de Peter-Me la pagaras-.

Peter salto y disparo más telaraña, el señor frió rodo esquivando los ataques y de su arrojo otro par de bombas, esta vez a un tanque de gas. La reacción del ataque levanto una exploción tan poderosa que Peter salió volando atravesando uno de los barcos pesqueros del lugar.

-Insecto, fumigado-.

Por su parte, Nova e Lucy intentaban desactivar la bomba a la cual solo le faltaban 1:30 segundos para que estallara y esparsiera la nube helada, más grande de la historia.

-¡Demonios, esta bomba estúpida no se desactiva!-se quejaba Nova molesto.

-Y con tu estupides no creo que la desactives-Lucy comenzó a cruzar los cables de la bomba, sabía que si lldgaba a cometer un minimo error, la bomba estallaria en toda la ciudad.

-¡Alto allí!-grito el señor Frío apuntando con su arma.

Lucy levanto las manos, pero Nova solo se rio-¡Tú desactivala, yo lo are pedasos!-Nova se lanzó contra el señor Frío, quien lo golpeo en el estomago y despues le disparo un rayo justo en el pecho.

-¡Nova!-grito Lucy asustada.

-Ahora boy por ti-.

Nova arrojo energía de sus puños, golpeando al señor Frío quien retrocedió atravesando una pared de concreto.

-No me has vencido aún-grito.

-¡Insecto, desaparece!-el señor Frío volvio a atacar, esta vez Nova consiguio esquivarlo y luego se elevo.

-No lo creo-Nova disparo un rayo de energía, el señor Frío corrio a ocultarse detrás de un muro de piedra, y despues arrojo otro ataque.

-No importa lo que hagan, jamas lovraran desactivar mi bomba, por que fue echapor los mejores terroristas del mundo-.

El señor Frío lanzó un nuevo ataque, esta vez Nova lo desbio y arrojo energía de ambas manos. El ataque hizo que el señor Frío saliera volando, chocando contra un contenddor de pezcado.

-Usted lo que quiere es un poco de calor en su vida-.

-¿Calor? ¿Para qué el calor? si podemos teber frío-.

Un nuevo ataque golpeo a Nova, esta vez el ataque fue directo y el chico quedo combertido en un tempano de hielo humano.

Peter permanecia en el suelo pensando, sabía que había logrado dañar un poco la armadura del señor Frío, pero para vencerlo necesitaba golpearlo con una fuerza mucho mayor.

-¡Bingo!-grito Peter-El factor, velocidad y el factor distancia, fucionados entre si, dan un total de 90 y esto crearia un fuerza de 1000 newtons, tan poderosa para atravesar esa armadura-Peter lanzo telarañas a dos estructuras paralelas del barco y comenzó a contraerse como si fuese una gram resortera-¡Debo alejarme lo suficiente!-una vez que estubo lo suficientemente alejado, salio disparado como una bala de cañon, con tal velocidad que su ataque apenas se vio, mientras creaba un puño listo para golpear esa terrible armadura.

Peter finalmente golpeo al señor Frío, auien no se dio cuenta de su presencia y termino siendo atravesado por el puño de Peter, con tal fuerza que el señor Frío salio despedido atravesando barios barcos con su cuerpo, debido al impacto y la intencidad del golpe.

-Si lo logramos-grito Lucy.

-No aún no...-Peter corrió a la bomba-Solo faltan 10 segundos-.

-Yo me encargo-Nova apareció, mientras tomaba la bomba y volaba junto con eya, atravesando la admosfera terrestre. Finalmente Nova lanzo la bomba al espacio, donde estallo causando una exploción tan ppderosa que Nova salió volando tomando la apariencia de un meteorito.

Nova cayo al suelo dejando un camino de fuego que derritio el hielo que mantenia preso a Batman y los demas.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Batman.

-Detubimos al señor Frío y destruimos su bomba-grito Peter feliz.

-A desir verdad, yo hize todo-dijo Nova presumidamente.

-Claro Nova, tú hiciste todo-.

-Buen trabajo chicos, eso demuestra que son un gram equipo-felicito la capitana Marvel.

-¿Qué pasará con el señor Frío?-pregunto Lucy.

-Volvera a Arkam, esta vez lo tendre vigilado las 24 horas, por lo tanto regresemos a la Baticueva-.

Todos subieron al Batimóvil, sin saber que eran vigilados por el Guasón quien odservaba todo por sus minoculares.

-Sigue así Batman, sigue así-.

 **Continuara...**

 _Y así queda este capítulo, espero leshaya gustado, bien, Batman y su equipo lograrln detener al señor Frío y gracias a eyo se han unido nuevos aliados pero ¿Qué planea Yubel? y ¿Cual sera el plan del Guasón? no se pierdan lo que sigue._


	12. Capítulo12

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno_ _en el capítulo anterior Batman y su equipo lograron detener al señor Frío y gracias a eso salvaron a la ciudad de una catastrofe, pero ahora veamos que planea Yubel con Stark._

 **Capítulo.12 Problemas.**

En uno de los puentes más famosos de ciudad Gótica, tres cuerpos habían sido ahorcados y colgados del mismo, las tres víctimas tenían puestas unas mascaras. El primero tenía una del Hombre Araña, el segundo llevaba puesta una mascará del Caballero de la Noche, y el tercero una mascará del Capitán America, todos llevsban en sus ropas una letra dibujada con pintura de aereosol roja, que al leerse se podíadescubrir la palabra, FIN.

El Caballero de la Noche había sido informado sobre la situación, mientras que en los diarios tanto como en la tv, la noticia se extendia a nivel nacional.

-"Todo indica que esto se trata de un ataque terrorista, los atacantes ¿Buscan la muerte del Caballero de la Noche? o ¿El Caballero de la Noche habra causado esto para probocar polemica? la respuesta aún es un enigma"-.

Bruce apago el televisor-¿Qué aremos ahora Bruce? La policia nos busca y todos nos culpan por esas muertes-dijo Peter algo preocupado.

-Yo si estoy asustado-dijo Nova.

-¿Cuando no?-susurro Lucy por debajo.

-¿Ya vas a empezar denuevo?-.

Antes de que uno de los dos continuara Batman los interrumpió-¡No hay que desesperarnos, eso es lo que eyos quieren que hagamos, intuirnos miedo, pero no caeremos en sus trampas, debemos mostrar fuerza e inteligencia!-dijo Bruce retirandose.

La Capitana Marvel e Steven se conpartieron miradas-Es admirable, a pesar de estar en un momento critico no parece preocupado-dijo Steven.

-Lo esta-dijo Carol-Pero sabe controlarlo, es por eso que esta por encima de sus oponentes-.

 **Metrópolis**

En la pácifica ciudad de Metropólis, el hijo de Krypton, Clark se paseaba por la ciudad buscando llegar a su trabajo en el famoso diario Daily Planet, después de la lucha contra Imperiex, había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso y centrarse más en su trabajo así como en su relación con la legendaria amazonas, Diana.

Clark camino por la calle principal de la ciudad, cuando un grito de terror golpeo sus superdesarrollados ohidos y volteo a una velovidad imprecionante.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Clark corrio al lugarde los echos donde varias personas ya se habían reunido. Todos tenían algo en común, y era el ver a una chica que se retorcia en la calle como si estubiese poseida por el mismo diablo.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-un hombre iba ayudarla, Clark intento detenerlo pero fue muy tarde y una descarga electrica fue lo que dejo el cuerpo de aquel sujeto sin vida.

La chica se levanto, y con una sonrisa maquivelica dijo-¡Los destruiré a todos!-.

Clark en ese momento descubrió de que no se trataba de cualquier cosa, así que tenía que luchar para proteger a la gente de su ciudad.

-Vamos, todos huyan de aquí, deprisa-grito Clark alejandolos de allí.

Un caos inició por toda la ciudad, mientras un estallido se levantaba, Kent corrió a esconderse detrás de un edifició y rapidamemte se puso su traje de Superman y salió al combate.

-Ey tú chica problema, será mejor que te vayas de mi ciudad, ahora-dijo Superman en tono serio y amenazante.

La chica se rio-¡Jejeje, justo el sujeto al que estaba buscando!-Aqueya mujer salto y estrello a Superman contra un edifició, el Kryptoniano salio despedido pero se levanto y disparo un rayo de sus ojos.

El ataque fue directo al pecho de aqeya mujer, la cual cayo al suelo bastante lastimada.

-Creo que se me paso la mano-dijo Clark asercandose. Clark iba a tocar el cuerpo de la chica, cuando el cielo y todo lo que había a su alrrededor se volvió de blanco y negro, deteniendo el tiempo momentaneamemte.

Clark miro a su alrrededor, cuando descubrió a un ser triangular salir del cuerpo de aqueya mujer que anteriormente había atacado, su mirada se torno de terror al descubrir de quien se tratataba, no podía creerlo.

-¡Bill Clave!-grito con una mirada de furia.

-Hola hola mi viejo amigo Clark, cuanto tiempo sin verte, uff an pasado años, vaya que has canviado-Bill se desintegro y apareció detras de Clark abrazandolo.

Superman se alejo de Bill-¿Qué es lo qué quieres Clave? Dime ¿Quién te ah enviado?-pregunto con la guardia arriba.

-Tranquilo Clark, no búsco problemas, me disculpo por lo anterior, no debi actuar así-Bill acomodo su elegante Moño.

-¿Y crees que boy a tragarme eso? Confiesa ¿A que has venido? o ¿Quieres que te transforme en puro polvo cosmico?-.

Bill hizo aparecer una copa de vino-Que astuto Clark, lo admito me has descubrido, es algo sencillo, lo único que debes hacer es darme el Cristal de la Creación y te dejaré en paz, ya vez es algo muy fácil para ti-.

Clark se rio por eso último-¡Y tú crees que te daré el Cristal, primero muerto antes que darle un poder tan grande a alguién como tú!-.

-Sabía que dirias eso, así que tengo un az bajo la manga-.

Bill habandono su cuerpo y se transformo en matería intangible, Clark intento golpearlo pero su puño no le hizo nada a Bill, quien después entro al cuerpo de Clark poseeyendolo.

Clark cayo al suelo, tratando de luchar por mantenerse firme y no dejarse vencer por Bill, sus ojos se volvieron azules y su cuerpo comenzó a doblarse.

-No...no lo arás-Clark cayo al suelo, perdiendo haci la conciencia.

Clark despertó luego de que había perdido la conciencia, estaba muy confundido, apenas entendia lo que había pasado, pero sabía que debía detener a Bill antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿En donde estoy?-Clark miro a los lados-¡IMPOSIBLE!-grito-Estoy, en mi mente-.

 **Ciudad Gótica...**

La noche había vuelto a Ciudad Gótica, donde se notaba mucho movimiento, en las noticias se llevaba acabo una nueva transmisión, donde se anunciaba un secuestro en vivo a manos del Guasón y sus hombres.

-Devemos detenerlo, esas personas inocentes moriran de no ser así-dijo Peter preocupado.

-Lo aremos, pero devemos ser sigilosos, eso es lo que quiere el Guasón, y no caeremos en su trampa-.

Bruce puso su trage-¡Te acompañare!-dijo el Cap.

-No-grito Batman-Tú, Carol y Nova quedense a proteger la cueva, Peter, Lucy y yo iremos por el Guasón, andando-.

-¿Eliges a ese payaso en ves de ami? ash estas loco-grito Nova.

-No esta loco, solo le caigo mejor-Peter subió al Batimóvil riendo.

El Batimóvil salio a toda velovidad, recorriendo las calles de Gotham, el Guasón quien continuaba su grabación en vivo, torturando a las dos víctimas inocentes que tenía como rehenes.

-¿En donde esta el Caballero de la Noche? esa es la pregunta que se hacen todos, y es que yo me pregunto ¿En verdad Batman quiere esta ciudad? si así fuera por que no aparece, Batman solo es un farsante que búsca fama, es por eso que estas dos personas van a morir ¡Denle duro muchachas!-.

Sus dos secuases que se descubrieron que eran Harley Queen y Hiedra Venenosa, comenzarón a golpear a sus víctimas con un par de bates de Béisboll, rompiendo sus huesos, los cuales crujian con intencidad.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?-pregunto Lucy.

-Dos calles, una vez que llegemos ustedes se quedaran en el carro, y cuando les de la señal, entraran, solo hasta que les de la señal ¿Entendido?-.

-Porsupuesto-gritaron ambos

-Bien, entonces, avancemos-.

El Batimóvil llego al lugar de los echos, un edificio abandonado en ruinas que anteriormente había sufrido un fuerte incendio, su fachada era vieja y fea. Bruce salió del Batimóvil y corrió a la cima de aquel edifició.

-¿Crees que este bien?-pregunto Lucy preocupada.

-Lo estará, es Batman y siempre sabe como solucionar todo-dijo Peter entusiasta.

Bruce llego a la cima del edifició donde descubrio a dos sujetos atados a unas sillas, corrió a desamarrarlos, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que solo se trataban de maniquies.

-¿Qué?-.

Un par de luces se encendieron apuntando al edifició, Batman se cubrió con su capa, y apareció. Un enorme Helicoptero piloteado por el Guasón y sus chicas, Batman apretó la mirada al saber que todo eso había sido una simple redada.

-¿Qué te parecío mi plan Batman? Apuesto a que no lo viste venir-.

-No, Batman-Peter corrió al edifició.

-¡Espera Peter!-Lucy corrió detrás de Peter tratando de detenerlo.

-Guasón, si quieres destruirme ven y hazlo como un hombre-.

-Lo siento Bruce, pero ese no es mi estilo, prefiero más el de los explosibos sabes-el Guasón saco un pequeño control con un botón rojo en el medio.

-Imposible-Bruce miro al suelo y descubrió que todo el edifició había sido llenado de bombas, todas conectadas al control que el Guasón tenía en sus manos.

-Si Bruce, aceptalo, esta vez fui mejor que tú, pero lo acepto fuiste un buen enemigo, pero ahora el papel cambió y yo sere el que te destruya-.

-¡No no lo aras!-.

-Oh si, si lo aré-.

El Guasón oprimió el Botón que activaba todas las bombas y al momento un terrible estallido se levanto, todos los que estaban serca pudieron presentir una terrible exploción, la cual ilumino la ciudad como juegos pirotecnicos de un carnaval.

-Jajajajaja, miren esto mis princesas, estos juegos artificiales son hermosos-gritaba mientras reia a carcajadas con gram locura.

Harley y Hiedra Venenosa sonrieron con alegría era un espectaculo ecepcional, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, había llegado el fin del Caballero de la Noche.

-Adiós, Bruce-.

 **Continuará...**

 _Así queda este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, bien Bill trata de encontrar el cristal en la mente de Clark, y ciudad Gótica acaba de sufrir el peor acotecimiento de su historia, la pregunta es ¿Habrá muerto el Caballero de la Noche?._

 _Una disculpa si el capítulo fue algo corto, lo que pasa es que planee subirlo ayer pero me surgio un imprevisto, pero por suerte ya tengo escrito el capítulo 14 así que tal vez lo suba esta noche o mañana, nos vemos un besaso._


	13. Capítulo13

_Hola amigos ¿Qué tal estan? bueno comienza un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, en este chapter las cosas se pondrán muy intensas ¿Qué pasará con el heroé de ciudad Gótica? aberiguemoslo._

 **Capítulo.13 Secuestro parte.1**

En ciudad Gótica había un gran desastre, luego de que el Guasón había activado sus bombas e intuido al Caballero de la Noche para que cayera en su trampa, los forences buscaban los cuerpos de los ya fallecidos.

En los adentros de una fabrica habandonada, un grupo de sujetos se encontraban reunidos al parecer esperando algo.

-¿Cuando llegaran? ya estoy impaciente-dijo uno de eyos, quien se dio a conocer que era Oswald Cobblepot conocido popularmente como el Pingüino.

-Llegara cuando sea necesario no nos puede quedar mal-dijo Killer Croc.

Oswald iba a de decir algo pero el sonido de un auto llegando lo iterrumpió, Cobblepot camino a la salida donde efectivamente, apareció el Guasón en un elegante Rolls Royce de color purpura. El principe payaso salió mientras acomodaba su barato traje de 20 dolares.

-Guasón llegaste me alegra tanto, es un placer saber que no huiste con mi dinero-dijo Oswald asercandose.

-Soy un payaso-dijo el Guasón-pero también soy un hombre de palabra, así que aquí tienes la parte que te prometi ¡Chicas!-.

Con el chasquido de sus dedos, el Guasón hizo aparecer a Harley junto con Hiedra Venenosa, pero no estaban solas, iban consigo, Peter y el Caballero de la Noche quien misteriosamente había conseguido sobrevivir a la explosión.

-En bandeja de Oro, tal como te lo prometí-.

Oswald sonrio con alegria-¡Llevenselos!-Bane y Killer Croc tomaron los cuerpos inconcientes de Peter y Bruce y los llevaron al interior de la fabrica, donde los ataron a unas sillas metalicas con unas cadenas sujetas del suelo.

-¿Donde esta mi otra mitad del trato?-pregunto el Guasón.

Oswald tomo un portafolio y lo habrio, la mirada del Guasón se lleno de alegría al ver lo que había allí-Los consegui luego de que derrotaron al señor Frío, ese tonto de Batman se confío, ahora pagará muy caro-.

-¡Perfecto!-El Guasón tomo el portafolío-Encargate de hacerlos hablar, por mi parte preparare mi proximó acto en la ciudad-.

El Guasón junto a Harley y Hiedra Venenosa volvieron al auto, Oswald regreso a la fabrica donde comenzaria con su martirio.

 **Mente de Clark...**

Luego de que Bill había conseguido entrar a la mente de Clark, comenzó a buscar por todas las puertas del pasado y presente el Cristal de la Creación, Superman sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencido tenia que proteger ese cristal con su vida.

Clark entro a la casa de sus padres adoptivos, allí yacian todos sus recuerdos, partes importantes de su vida, así como recuerdos amargos, el superheroé camino por todo el lugar mirando a todos lados.

-¿Donde estas Bill?-Clark continuo caminando cuando escucho el sonido de unos pies corriendo-¿Quién esta allí?-grito girando rapidamente.

No había nada, solo las puertas que conducian a diferentes etapas de su vida.

-Debo encontrar esa puerta y destruirla, no puedo permitir que Bill la encuentre-.

Clark volo a una velocidad imprecionante, bajando y subiendo por toda la casa que parecía interminable, subió, continuo volando, hasta que llego a un pasillo oscuro apenas iluminado por el resplando de un foco muy opaco.

-¡Aquí esta!-Clark camino en aquel pasillo y llego a una puerta, se beia muy dañada y vieja, la miro por un momento y luego formo un puño-¡Es la única opción!-Clark estaba por destruir dicha puerta cuando Bill le disparo un rayo que lo derribo.

-Oye, oye, oye tranquilo ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ibas a cometer una gram estúpides?-.

Clark se levanto-No permitire que te lleves el Cristal, destruire esta puerta aunque yo pierda el Cristal también-.

-Clark, Clark, Clark ¿No te das cuenta de que bas a cometer una idiotes? dame el Cristal por las buenas, no te gustaria conocerme enojado-.

-Prefiero pelear que darte el Cristal, si lo perdere por lo menos será peleando-.

Bill rio y desapareció-¡Si así lo deseas, así será!-.

Todo el lugar comenzó a volverse blanco y vacio, y luego de un instante apareció un nuevo campo, había un par de montañas junto a un paisaje de color blanco y negro, muy borroso, Clark miro disgustado y después odservo a Bill.

-¿Qué es esto?-rugió Kent.

-El juego es fácil, tú me ganas me boy, pero si yo te gano-El color de Bill se volvio Rojo y sus brazos tanto como pies se volvieron blancos, su sombrero e moño se hizieron del mismo color y su ojo se volvió negro-Me das el Cristal y aparte destruyo tú mente-.

-Bien-Clark subió los puños-Entonces, hagamoslo-.

Bill creo dos esferas de fuego y las lanzó contra Superman, quien las esquivo gracias a su supervelocidad, luego lanzo un puñetazo al ojo de Bill, sin embargo un campo de fuerza obligo a Clark a retroceder.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mis enemigos tienden a golpear mi unico ojo, así que lo protegi usando una barrera de energía con tres campos de protección-.

-¡Astuto!-reconoció Superman-Pero un campo de fuerza no me detendrá-.

Superman desapareció y lanzo un nuevo golpe, Bill esta vez lo evadio y contraataco con una patada, pero Superman lo esquivo y volvió a atacar con su puño izquierdo, Bill recibió el golpe y por lo tanto cayo al suelo atravesando varias rocas.

-Aún te falta mucho para superarme en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-.

Bill desaparecio y apareció detrás de Clark-¡Mentira!-Una patada fue la que rompió las costillas de Superman, quien grito adolorido mientras retrocedia muy lastimado-¡Ahora come pesadillas!-Bill livero una descarga de relampagos de sus manos, electrocutando a Clark terriblemente.

Clark cayo arrodillado al suelo, Bill apareció sobre el y rio-Mi querido Clark, realmente detesto pelear, mi metodo es más...elegante, pero tú no quieres coperar-.

Superman gruño molesto-¡Y no lo are!-Clark golpeo a Bill y luego le dio un par de patadas en todo el cuerpo, despues con su puño izquierdo le dio un terrible derechazo para terminar con su legendario puño de Superman derribando a Bill e hundiendolo en el suelo.

-¡Sufrirás Clark!-Bill se levanto y disparo rayos contra Superman.

-Eso lo veremos Clave-Superman disparo su visión de rayos X y sus ataques chocaron. Inicio una disputa de fuerzas entre Bill y Superman, ambos luchaban por mantenerse firmes y no caer, la energía era demaciada y la destrucción comenzaba a emerger. Luego de unos segundos una exploción se levanto, esparsiendo una cortina de polvo por todo el lugar, Clark y Bill cayeron, ambos ya muy lastimados y agotados.

-No...no me rendire...-Clark intento levantarse.

-Necesitaras tener una voluntad de titanio para sobrevivir a este ataque-Bill se levanto y comenzó a reunir energía-¡Prueba la furia de mi Dimension Destroyer!-Una gran esfera de energíase formo en los puños de Bill, quien después arrojo el ataque contra Clark.

-Debo, detenerlo-Clark detubo el habanse de aqueya gram esfera de energía, la cual era muy poderosa y no paraba de habansar, Clark estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, debía admitir que era una ebergía muy poderosa, y muy pocas veces había tenido que utilizar sus máximos poderes para combatir-¡No...no me boy a...rendir...!-Clark comenzó a absorver la energía de ese ataque, la cual era demasiada, tanto para que un cuerpo pudiera soportarla, Clark lanzó un grito de dolor, esa energía era tal que sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar, pero pudo recistir esa energía y caer al suelo agotado.

Bill rio emocionado y se aserco-Imprecionante, debo decir que eres el primero al recistir mi Dimension Destroyer, pero...es hora de acabar con esto!-.

Superman rio y alzo la mirada-¡No lo creo!-Expulsando todo el poder de la Dimensión Destroyer, Superman odtuvo una nueva transformación, con un cuerpo más grande y músculoso, junto con un aura dorada que cubría su cuerpo completamente-¡Muere!-.

 **Ciudad Gótica...**

Lucy había regresado a la Baticueva, luego de la exploción decidio volver para informar a sus amigos sobre la situación.

-¡Lucy!-La Capitana Marvel junto con Steven y Alfred recibieron a Lucy quien estaba algo lastimada por la exploción, Alfred tomo una camilla, y recosto a la chica para que pudiera descansar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-El Guasón nos tendío una trampa, había planeado la exploción para que Batman cayera-.

-Ese maldito-La Capitana Marvel apretó los puños.

-¿Y donde estan los demás?-pregunto Visión-Ya hize un escaneo en toda la ciudad y no los encuentró-.

-Lo sé, eyos no murieron, pero si estan en un grave peligro-.

 **Flashback**

El edifisió estallo en mil pedasos, pero lo que Batman ni Peter notaron fue que solo estallaron las dos primeras plantas del lugar, provocando que los tres últimos pisos colapsaran.

-Miren esto, mis chicas, estos fuegos artificiales son hermosos-decía el Guasón de manera demencial riendo con gran locura.

Lucy por otra parte cayo al suelo, el estallido la había derribado pero por suerte no había resultado herida.

Luego de que el edificio colapsara, el Guasón junto a Hiedra y Harley vajaron al suelo, y con una excavadora, buscaron entre los escombros hasta allar el cuerpo de Batman y Peter los cuales tomaron subieron a un auto.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Ya veo, con que eso ocurrió-dijo Steven analizador.

-¿Y no sabes a donde los llevarón?-pregunto la tía Mey preocupada.

-Mencionaron una fabrica, creo que por un callejón de la calle Alfa, allí otros sujetos los hiban a esperar-.

Alfred comenzó a teclear datos en la computadora y hayo la ubicasión de la calle-Se encuentra a las orillas de la ciudad, serca del acilo Arkham-.

-Bien-Steven tomo su escudo-Entonces, vayamos a romper huesos-.

 **Mente de Clark...**

Superman inició un ataque golpeando a Bill con una velocidad imprecionante, con cada golpe sus puños creaban un impacto combinado con un estruendo tan poderoso que resonaba por todo el lugar.

Bill choco contra unas rocas destruyendolas, luego un rayo atravezo su cuerpo lastimandolo gravemente.

-Te dije Bill que te rindieras, pero no lo quisiste hacer, no saldrás de esta dinención hasta que te destruya-.

Superman pateo a Bill y despues le dio un par de puñetasos en el rostro, Bill trataba de detenerse pero los golpes del hombre de acero eran tan potentes que no podía nisiquiera defenderse.

-¡Moriras Clark!-Bill creo un campo de fuerza y despues arrojo energía de su dedo indice, el ataque golpeo a Clark y este rodo por el suelo chocando contra un rio-¡Ahora sufre!-Bill se transformo en una piramide de piedra de 6 brazos que giraba en tres columnas, Superman lo miro detenidamemte y apreto la mirada.

-No puedo permitir que vuelva atacar mi mente de esa manera-Superman emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad y golpeo a Bill, quien atraveso una serie de grandes rocas con su cuerpo-¡Te destruire Bill, no permitire que destruyas mi mente!-.

Superman disparo su visión de rayos X, el ataque exploro levantando un domo de energía tan grande que cubrió gran parte del lugar.

-Lo logre-Superman regreso al suelo.

-Jejeje, te equivocaste-Un trio de grilletes aparecieron atando a Superman de muñecas y cuello, Superman grito adolorido intentando romper las cadenas pero estaban echas de pura energía negativa.

-¿Comó?-grito Clark.

-Una ventaja de mi dimención es que al ser un Universo Plano los ataques no te lastiman, una dimención plana es igual a heridas planas, no puedo sufrir ningún daño, soy capaz de resistir ataques que destruyan el Universo y salir ileso-.

Clark apreto los puños-No boy a permitir que te salgas con las tuyas, te detendre Bill-.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo eh? Aceptalo te venci, el Cristal es mio, y muy pronto el Universo lo será-.

Bill volo devuelta a la casa de Clark, quien intentaba luchar por liberarse, Bill rio triunfador y después habrió la puerta donde estaba el Cristal.

-Si, si, si-Bill tomo el Cristal el cual brillaba con intencidad, su ojo se ilumino mientras reia malignamente-El Cristal de la Cración, por fin mio, muy pronto el Raromagedon, volvera y esta vez para siempre-.

 **Ciudad Gótica...**

Oswald se puso su traje más elegante mientras ponia unos guantes de cuero negro en sus manos, el maligno Pingüino rio maligno y se preparo.

-¿Ya esta todo listo para el espectaculo?-.

-Si señor-dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Muy bien, entonces, iniciemos-.

 **Continuará...**

 _Y así queda este capítulo espero les haya gustado, se que prometi subirlo antes pero me surgieron nuevos inprevistos, bueno mañana los vere con un nuevo capítulo, nos vemos amigos._


	14. Capítulo14

_Hola amigos comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, hoy Batman descubrirá cuales son los planes del Guasón, y que es lo que ba hacer con la ciudad, mientras que en Asgard un ser extraño ba aparecer._

 **Capítulo.14 Secuestro parte.2**

En la fabrica donde tenian a Batman y Peter secuestrados, apareció Oswald, sonriendo con maldad, mientras tomaba un valde agua fría y lo arrojaba contra los dos heroés.

Peter y Bruce despertaron, sus miradas se veian borrosas, pero poco a poco fueron recuperando su visibilidad. Bruce se impacto al ver a quien lo tenia amordazado, uno de sus enemigos más terribles y peligrosos, el Pingüino.

-Despertaron mis bellos durmientes, eso me alegra tanto, es bueno saber que no murieron en esa...exploción-el Pingüino camino de un lugar a otro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pingüino? ¿Acaso estas trabajando papara Yubel?-pregunto Batman.

-¡Cayate!-El Pingüino dio una bofetada a Batman-El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo ¿Entendido?-grito perdiendo la cordura.

Batman no dijo nada solo agacho l. mirada buscando una ruta de escape, pero con esas cadenas seria imposible.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieren de nosotros?-grito Peter molesto.

-Eso es fácil para los dos, se que usteden tienen los Cristales, y yo quiero los Cristales para mi, demenlos, y los libero-propuso Oswald sonriendo.

-¡Nunca!-grito Bruce-Nunca le daria los Cristales a un demente como tú, mi deber es protejerlos y moriré de ser necesario-.

Oswald rio emocionado-¡Sabes existen muchas maneras de destruir a un enemigo, se asercan grandes cosas Bruce, la era mas oscura de toda ciudad Gótica esta por iniciar, y tú moriras con peso de tú derrota!-.

El Pingüino habandono la sala, afuera estaban Bane y Killer Croc esperandolo, Oswald rio y hablo.

-¿Ya esta todo listo para el espectaculo de esta noche?-pregunto.

-¡Porsupuesto!-respondió Killer.

-Bien, iniciemos entonces-.

 **Reino de los Monarcas...**

En el reino de los Monarcas, Bill hizo su aparición, Ruinzt odservaba el oscuro cielo de su reino y rio al ver a su aliado.

-¡Lo lograste!-dijo Ruinzt.

-Fue facil, ese estúpido de Clark creeyo que me ganaria en mi campo, pero es un insecto, ahora ¿Donde esta mi parte del trato?-.

-Esto no termina aún Bill, tenemos 7 Cristales más por odtener, sa que esos insectos no se rendiran fácilmente, es por eso que mi siguiente golpe esta próximo a concluir-.

-¿Y cual será?-.

Ruinzt sonrió con gran maldad-¡La caida de Asgard!-.

 **Ciudad Gótica...**

Batman y Peter fueron llevados a una nueva sala, la cual era muy llamativa, pues tenía todo lo que una sala de gravación debia de tener, como si un tipo de show de televisión barato estubiera apunto de ser filmado.

La estrella principal, osea el Pingüino apareció y junto con el sus terribles matones, los cuales llevaban unos bates de Beisboll con los cuales llevarian acabo sus atroces actos.

-¡Ya esta todo listo para iniciar, sera un día glorioso para el país!-dijo el Pingüino ancioso.

Oswald se aserco a la camara de grabación que estaba frente a el ensendiendola y dando inicio a su espectacúlo.

Todas las transmiciones televisivas del país se interrumpieron, quedando en su lugar la grabación en vivo de Oswald y sus hombres. El Capitán America, la Capitana Marvel, Nova, Visión, Lucy, Alfred y la tia Mey, fueron los primeros en ver la transmisión, mirando con furia e indignación lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Hola, hola mis televidentes, espero que se encuentren bien la noche de hoy, me presento para quienes no me conocen, mi nombre es Oswald pero me dicen Pingüino, y esta noche, esta noche sera gloriosa para nuestro país-.

Todos miraban atentamente lo que ocurria, todas las familias del país veian tal grabación, e inclusive Yubel miraba con alegría.

-Bien echo Guasón, bien echo-decía Yubel con maldad.

-Esta noche vamos a poner en evidencia a dos payasos, que se creen los heroés de la ciudad, con sus ridiculas actuaciones, creen que han ganado el amor de la gente pero no, sus intenciones son otras, nosotros no somos los malos, eyos dos lo son, es por eso que les vamos a dar una lección, a todos aqueyos que se creen los heroes de la ciudad-.

Los matones del Guasón tomaron sus Bates-¡Denles duro muchachos!-.

Aqueyos sujetos comenzarón a golpear violentamente a Peter y Bruce con sus Bates, los cuales comenzarón a recibir una terrible paliza, los golpes eran mortales, uno tras otro, y con tanta fuerza que sus huesos crugian, era una esena atros.

 **Bativueva...**

En la Baticueva, el Cap y los demás miraban aqueya ecena con rabia y desesperación, era algo inhumano lo que el Pingüino y sus hombres estaban haciendo con Bruce y Peter.

-¡Malditos! ¿Como se atreven?-rugia la Capitana Marvel con furia.

-Recistan un poco más, no se rindan-.

-¡Desgraciados!-.

La golpiza continuaba, y con cada golpe, la tia Mey apretava los ojos con rabia, Lucy aparto la mirada pues no podía seguir viendo la ecena, pero otros como Nova, el Cap y Visión continuaron biendo, este último por el echo de ser un robot y no tener sentimientos ni emocines.

-¡Devemos detenerlos!-dijo el Cap con furia.

 **Mientras tanto...**

El Pingüino ordeno a sus hombres detenerse, luego tomo la camara y se aserco al rostro de Batman.

-¡Mirenlo, tan devil, el heroé de Gótica derrotado! ¿Enserio creen que el va a salvarlos de lo que se apróxima? El no quiere ayudarlos, solo busca fama, dinero, poder, es por eso que nosotros, el escuadron suicuda lo eliminaremos del juego-.

-¡Basta malditos, basta!-gritaba Peter con furia.

-Suplicando piedad, jajajaja, tal como los queria, jajajaja, insectos pateticos, solo se levantaron para hacer más fuerte su caida-.

El Pingüino puso la camará en su lugar-¡Pero ni sus rezos los salvarán! ¡Acabenlos!-.

Una nueva paliza inició, los huesos de Peter y Bruce crujian con intencidad, y con cada golpe su piel se desgarraba con violencia, era terrible, era una situación muy grabe, pero no podían hacer nada, Peter y Bruce estaban en grandes problemas.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el Pingüino se detubo y volvió asercarse al rostro de Batman.

-¡Es hora de ver quien se esconde debajo de esa mascará!-.

El Pingüino iba a quitar la mascara del rostro de Batman, pero en ese momento dos disparos destruyeron los focos de iluminación dejando ese cuarto totalmente oscuro, en donde solo se podía ver, la pequeña luz roja de la camara.

Dos sujetos vestidos de negro hizieron su aparición, mientras que disparaban contra los hombres del Pingüino los cuales usaron sus armas para defenderse.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué esta pasando?-gritaba el Pingüino de forma histerica.

-Corra jefe, nosotros lo protejeremos-.

Inicio una terrible valasera, y lo único que alumbraba la sala eran los disparos de las pistolas. Aqueyos extraños sujetos caminaron y terminaron de derribar a los hombres del Pingüino los cuales fueron derrotados gracias a los lentes de visión nocturna que los sujetos tenían puestos.

Peter y Bruce fueron liverados y salieron de aqueya sala, fue allí donde se revelaron las identidades de aqueyos extraños sujetos.

-¡Gatubela!-grito Batman.

-¡Pantera Negra!-dijo Peter con alegría.

-¿Como fue que nos encontraron?-.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que devemos hacer es detener al Pingüino y sus hombres-.

-¡No!-dijo Batman-Este almacen es una planta de droga, lo que eyos quieren es inyectar droga a todos los productos consumibles del mundo e infectarlos con la droga para matar lentamente a las personas del planeta, el Guasón planeo esto, devemos quemar esta fabrica ahora-.

-¡Bien!-Pantera Negra livero sus garras-Entonces, hagamoslo-.

Peter y Gatubela corrieron a detener al Pingüino, mientras que Batman y Pantera Negra planeaban quemar la fabrica completamente.

El Pingüino subio a la última planta donde un Helicoptero lo esperaba, Oswald subió y tomo el volante.

-¡Apresurence, vamos!-gritaba Oswald pues Killer y Bane también iban a bordar el Helicoptero.

Killer terminó por subir pero una de las telarañas de Peter lo derribo, Gatubela por su parte atrapo a Oswald quien perdio el control del Helicoptero provocando que se estrellara en un edifició.

-Haber lagartija superdesarrollada, es hora de que caigas-.

-¡Araña estúpida, morirás!-.

Killer Croc lanzó un golpe con su garra, Peter salto y por suerte solo logro llevarse un pequeño rasguño, mientras retrocedia y lanzaba telaraña a los ojos de Killer.

-¡Miserable!-.

Peter dio un salto y subio a la cabeza de Killer mientras llenaba su cabeza con más telaraña.

-¡Es hora de que des un paseo por la borda!-Peter condujo aquel lagarto al final del edifició, pero Killer fue astuto y con su cola atrapo al aracnido y con su garra romper la telaraña de su cara.

-Mi turno-.

Por otro lado, Batman y Pantera Negra bajaron a la última plante del edifició, donde un grupo de hombres del Pingüino se encontraban custodiando la cocaina que el Pingüino había comprado a la mafía rusa.

-¡Intrusos!-gritaron y comenzaron a disparar.

Batman corrió en zigzag esquivando aqueyos disparos, luego con su brazo golpeo el rostro de su atacante, tomo su arma y golpeo a otro por la espalda, mientras que con sus Batiboomerang golpeava la espalda de dos más.

Pantera Negra por su parte rasguño la espalda de uno de eyos, dio un salto y con dos patadas golpeo en la traquea y la cien de dos mas, giro en el suelo y barrio atro, para después terminar con un golpe de tajo en la cabeza de otro.

-Quememos todo esta porqueria, ahora-Batman tomo un explocibo y lo lanzo contra unos paquetes de cocaina, mientras que Pantera Negra esparsia Gasolina por todo el lugar, y con sus garras genero una chispa que dio inicio a un terrible incendio en el almacen.

-¡Vamonos!-.

Peter cayó al suelo por un golpe del brazó de Killer, pero esquivo otro de su cola, rodo y lanzó una patada a la cara del lagarto, mientras que con su telaraña pegaba sus pies al suelo.

-¡Es hora de que vuelvas a la alcantarilla hombre la garto!-Peter tomo un contenedor de basura y golpeo a Killer en la cara, el Lagarto cayo pesadamente pero se levanto como si nada-¿Qué?-.

-Tus golpes de niña no me detendrán, no eres nada contra la fuerza del increible, Killer Croc-.

El Lagarto embistio a Peter con violencia y lo estreyo contra el suelo, luego lo atrapo con su cola y con sus poderosas manos, destruyo los lanza telaraña de Peter, quien después cayo con un golpe en el abdomen.

Gatubela por su parte había acorralado al Pingüino, quien reia nervioso al ver a la heroina.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste Oswald, es momento de que pages por lo que hiciste!-.

-¿No podemos negociarlo?-.

Gatubela apreto la mirada-¡No!-Antes de que Gatubela pudiera destruir al Pingüino, Bane la golpeo derribandola, Killer Croc se le unió y ambos protegieron a Oswald-¡Mejor suerte para la próxima muñeca! ¡Vamonos!-.

Los tres villanos subieron al Helicoptero el cual se elevo por los cielo, Peter se levanto e intento detenerlos pero era imposible.

-¡Escaparon malditos!-rugió Peter.

Batman y Pantera Negra llegaron a la asotea del Edificio.

-¿Estas bien Selina?-pregunto Batman.

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes-respondió levantandose.

-No quiero arruinar nada pero, es hora de huir-dijo Pantera Negra pues el fuego se asercaba.

-Tienes razón, vamos-.

Los 4 heroes saltarón del edificio, el cual estallo terriblente esparsiendo una ola de fuego a su alrrededor, los cuatro miraron agotados pero aliviados la imagen mientras se levantaban.

-¡Vamos!-.

Mas tarde esa misma noche, Batman y su equipo regreso a la Baticueva donde todos estaban muy preocupados, pues cuando las luces se apagaron ya no se volvió a saber nada más de los heroes, pero luego de una larga historia todos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Qué bueno que todos estan bien!-dijo la tia Mey aliviada.

Pantera Negra se aserco a la Capitana Marvel pues anteriormente habían sido los lideres de los Vengadores-¿Comó has estado?-pregunto Pantera Negra.

-Muy bien, supongo que tú también-dijo Carol.

-¿Y qué planea el Guasón exactamemte?-pregunto el Cap.

-Planea reclutar al grupo de villanos más peligrosos del mundo y hundir a la humanidad en el miedo y la ignorancia y para eyo usara el arma más letal de todas, la oscuridad-.

 **Asgard**...

En el reino de los guerreros Asgardianos, un sujeto extraño apareció, luego de su lucha contra Malekiv el imperio se recuperaba poco a poco.

Aquel sujeto rio con alegría, mientras miraba al cielo de Asgard-¡Es hora de tú caida, Asgard!-.

 **Continuara...**

 _Y así queda este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, bien por suerte Batman y Peter fueron rescatados, pero ahora que Bruce ya se entero de los planes del Guasón, nuestros heroés deberan de prepararse para la guerra mas grande de todas y ¿Quien será el sujeto que apareció en Asgard?_


	15. Capítulo15

_Hola amigos ¿Como estan? espero que bien, bueno inicia un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, bueno gracias Catwoman y Pantera Negra Bruce y Peter lograron salvarse, pero ahora se apróxima algo peor, la caida de Asgard ¿Será capaz Zeref de destruir tal poderoso imperio?_

 **Capítulo.15 Invasión a Asgard.**

En la entrada de Asgard apareció el poderoso Zeref, quien gracias a su magia de Tele-transportación fue capaz de pisar el reino de los dioses Asgardianos. Heimdall quien rapidamente se percato de su precensia, le nego la entrada al reino, puesto a que un mortal no podía estar en un lugar de dioses.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué buscas aquí?-cuestino.

Zeref no respondió, simplemente mantenía su porte frío y serio.

-¡Te eh preguntado algo! ¡Responde!-exigió, Zeref miro a Heimdall quien no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo puesto a que nunca había sentido una precensia así-¡Si no...responderás...te destruiré!-.

Heimdall tomo su espada e inició un feroz ataque búscando cortar a Zeref, quien facilmente esquivaba sus ataques, luego de un rato el Asgardiano comenzó a notarse agotado, signo de que no estaba haciendole nada al mago.

-¡Miserable!-Heimdall se aparto y disparó un rayo de su espada, el cual estallo levantando una cortina de polvo.

El humo se disipo y Zeref apareció ileso, para sorpresa de Heimdall quien habrio mucho los ojos al ver eso.

-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto Zeref-Por que si es así, ahora es mi turno ¡Dark Ball!-Zeref habrio un portal y apareció detras de Heimdall, que antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue golpeado por el ataque de Zeref el cual levanto un estallido tan poderoso que no solo destruyo la entrada, si no tambien destruyo gran parte del punte de Asgard el cual quedo reducido a escombros.

Desde el castillo real, los Asgardianos, osea Thor, su padre Odín, al igual que sus amigos, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg y Valquiria, se percataron de ese estallido y corrieron al balcón real.

-¿Qué fue eso?-grito Thor.

-Fue una exploción, al parecer en la entrada-.

Todos miraron aquel estallido el cual había dejado un gran daño en el reino, Odín quien miraba impactado grito con furia.

-¡Llamen a todas las tropas Asgardianas, sea quien sea el que nos ataco, pagara muy caro su atrevimiento!-.

Una nube de oscuridad comenzó a estenderse por todo el reino, mientras que de la tierra terribles criaturas comenzaban a surgir.

Nota:(Aquí pondre a varios villanos, tanto como del universo DC, Marvel y de Fairy Taill).

Aparecieron poderosos villanos como, Flash Reverso, Back Adam, R'as Al Ghul, Mongul, Metallo, Atrocitus, Doctor Muerte, Kingpin, Annihilus y El Lider, mientras los cuerpos de antiguos guerreros asgardianos, regresaban de la muerte para destruir el reino que un día fue su hogar.

-Esa Nube sige creciendo, y gurreros de distintos tipos acaban de aparecer-dijo Valquiria preocupada.

-Yo se lo que buscan-dijo Thor-Y no se lo daremos ¡Rapido vallamos a las catacumbas ahora!-.

Thor y su grupo de guerreros corrieron a los calabozos, lugar donde Thor había escondido el Cristal Renaciente, el Asgardiano bajo hasta el final del castillo pero una rebuelta ya se estaba llevando acabo en el lugar de los calabozos.

-¡Los pricioneros han escapado y buscan odtener el Cristal, intentamos detenerlos pero todas las tropas se han ido a la batalla!-dijo uno de los soldados.

-Bien, es hora de que el grupo de guerreros más poderosos de Asgard se encarge ¡Vamos!-.

Thor y sus amigos entraron a los calabozos donde efectivamente se llevabacabo la revuelta.

-¡Detenganlos, yo me encargare de ir por el Cristal!-ordeno Thor.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros! ¡Vamos amigos!-.

Valquiria, Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg conenzaron una contienda contra los pricioneros del lugar, atacando con todo lo que tenian, Thor por su parte se quitaba de enfrente a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, destruyendolos con su poderoso Martillo.

Mientras tanto el caos se hacia presente en las calles de Asgard, las cuales se habían combertido en un campo de batalla, las tropas Asgardianas peleaban con valentia, pero aqueyos guerreros enemigos eran muy poderosos y habanzaban matando a inocentes de ser necesario

-¡Fuera de mi camino insectos!-El Doctor Muerte cargo energía en sus manos y disparo un ataque que derribo a un grupo de guerreros Asgardianos.

-Sufran con el filo de mis espadas-con una velocidad imprecionante, Kingpin atraveso los cuerpos de barios guerreros, los cuales incluso utilizaron sus escudos para protegerse.

Otros como Back Adams, R'as Al Ghul, Metallo y Atrocitus, utilizaban sus poderes de energia, este último con toda la energía de los Red Lantern.

Zeref por su parte habanzó utilizando un grupo de zombies, mientras vencia y mataba a sangre fria a muchos guerreros de Asgard.

Odín quien también luchaba ferozmente, se encontro con el terrible Annihilus, quien lo ataco con su feroz ejercito de insectos.

-¡Activen los escudos y ataquen con la fuerza aerea!-ordeno.

Un campo de energía dorado comenzó a rodear el castillo, mientras que varias naves de combate aparecian volando por el cielo, las armas principales del castillo tambien se activaron y comenzaron su ataque contra los invasores.

Zeref rio-¡Bien, es hora de emparejar la cituacion!-El cuerpo de Zeref comenzó a brillar mientras un portal se habria en el cielo y dos grandes dragones aparecian.

Nota:(Los dragones son de Fairy Taill, siendo el Dragon Oscuro y el Dragon de Roca los respectivos atacantes).

Los dos poderosos dragones hizieron su aparición, rugiendo ferozmente, Zeref subio al hombro del Dragon Oscuro y comenzó a derribar aqueyas naves que surcaban el cielo de Asgard.

En los calabozos la batalla continuaba, los guerreros Asgardianos luchaban con determinación, pero aqueyos pricioneros no se daban por vencidos tan facilmente.

-¡Mueran malditos!-Frandal disparo tres flechas, y luego con su espada atraveso el cuerpo de otro.

-Si que pelean los bastardos-dijo Volstagg atacando a otro con su acha.

-Tienen determinación, pero de aquí no saldrán-Valquiria blandio su espada y atraveso el cuerpo de dos sujetos a la vez.

Thor mientras tanto había conseguido llegar a lo mas recondito del castillo, lo que se conocia como las catacumbas, lugar donde había ocultado el Cristal Renaciente.

-¡Aquí esta!-Thor habrio un pequeño cofre de madera y tomo el Cristal que rompia las barreras de la vida, el Asgardiano lo empuño mientras lo enrrollaba en un pañuelo que luego amarro a su cintura.

Thor estava por marcharse cuando una voz muy conocida por el Asgardiano lo detubo.

-¡No tan rapido hijo de Odín!-.

Thor giro y se topo con Loki, su hermanastro hijo de los gigantes de Hielo.

-¿Loki qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?-.

-No pude evitar ver que venias hacia acá, sabes, siempre me pareció extraño que un sujeto como tú viniera a un lugar como este ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?-cuestiono.

-Dejate de estupideces Loki, el reino esta bajo ataque y nuestro padre esta intentando defenderlo-.

-¡El no es mi padre!-grito Loki con furia-Ahora, entregame ese Cristal por las buenas-.

-Tú no entiendes-dijo Thor-Si este poder cae en las manos equivocadas significaria el fin de todo, de nuestro mundo, de la galaxia, del Omniverso, debo proteger este Cristal con mi vida-.

Loki rio por eso último-¡Entonces comprovemos si eso es sierto!-.

Loki se lanzo contra Thor tratando de golpearlo con su lanza, Thor lo esquivo y llamo a su poderoso Martillo y golpeo a Loki derribandolo.

-¡No quiero pelear Loki!-.

-No tienes que hacerlo-.

Loki se levanto y pateo a Thor, este retrocedio pero volvio atacar esta ves golpeandolo con sus puños. Inicio un terrible combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero como era de esperarse Loki utilizo sus trucos para engañar a Thor.

-¡Sufre hijo de Odín!-Loki disparo un rayo al pecho de Thor y este se golpeo en unas rocas, Thor intento levantarse pero la punta de la lanza de Loki apuntaba a su garganta.

-Ahora entregame el Cristal-.

-¡Nunca!-El Mjolnir aparecio aplastando a Loki quien quedo en el suelo cargando el pesado martillo de Thor el cual nunca nadie había logrado levantar-¡Quedate allí!-.

El Dragón Oscuro y el Dragón de Roca disparon dos ataques contra las naves espaciales del reino, las cuales estallaban en miles de pedasos, Zeref quien solo reia estaba cada vez mas serca del palacio, y también más serca del Cristal.

-¡Muy pronto ese cristal sera mio! ¡Ataquen mis dragones!-.

Ambos dragones volvieron a disparar, esta vez contra las armas del castillo las cuales desaparecieron en terribles explociones, Odín quien ya se daba cuenta de la situación había regresado al castillo donde se enfrentaria de una vez al invasor.

-¡Vamos, ven por mi, miserable!-desía Odín ansioso.

 **Tierra...**

Mientras tanto en la Tierra los ataques terroristas del Guasón y sus aliados continuaba en las calles de ciudad Gótica, mientras tanto en la Alcaldia, Yubel miraba las noticias sobre un nuevo informe.

-¡Las víctimas fueron en su totilidad mutiladas, al parecer no más de 6 veces, los cuerpos fueron arrojados a una construcción habandonada y lo unico que se hayo en la ecena del crimen fue uno de los famosos Batiboomerang del Caballero de la Noche! ¿Tendrá algo que ver Batman con estos acecinatos?-.

Yubel rio siniestra mientras que Ultron se le asercaba-¡Bien, el Guasón esta haciendo todo al pie de la letra, eso me alegra ya que muy pronto Batman caera!-.

-¿Y de que nos servirá el que Batman caiga?-pregunto Ultron.

-Sierto es que hay muchos Cristales con diferentes portadores, pero algo que solo yo se, es que el Cristal que Batman tiene es el mas poderoso, y por ley controla a los demás, una vez en que Batman caiga y sea culpado como un criminal, yo me encargare de enjuiciarlo y así mismo, quitarle el Cristal, no sera necesario luchar contra los demas Guardianes ya que una vez que ese Cristal caiga en mis manos tendre el control total sobre los demás-.

Ultron rio por eso último, ahora comprendia muchas cosas-¡Ya veo, es usted brillante!-.

-Porsupuesto, aria yo mismo el trabajo, pero...para que hacerlo si otros pueden por mi-.

Yubel giro su asiento a la ventana, mientras odservaba la ciudad y reia de forma maligna.

-Y muy pronto, tendre otro peon en mi juego-.

 **Asgard...**

Zeref logro llegar hasta el castillo, el cual se encontraba protegido por el escudo que Odín había activado, el mago se rio y después ataco.

-Un escudo no te salvará de tu condena Asgard ¡Fuego del Mal! y ¡Viento de rocas!-.

El Dragon Oscuro acumulo energía en sus fauces y disparo un ataque de energía Oscura, mientras que el dragón se Roca disparaba un poderoso viento combinado con gigantescas rocas.

Los ataques chocaron contra el escudo, el cual no tardo en destruirse esparsiendo una onda de energía por todo el reino y dando paso a las temibles tropas de Zeref.

Odín se asombro con eso último pero no se iba a rendir, el pelearia hasta el final.

-¡No me rendire!-Odín salto y disparo dos rayos de su lanza, los cuales destruyeron a los dragones de Zeref, este salto para protegerse y termino atravesando una de las paredes del castillo.

Zeref levanto la mirada y se topo con un Odín furiozo-¡Nos encontramos denuevo Odín!-dijo Zeref levantandose.

-¡Así es, Zeref!-.

Ambos se miraron a desafiantes, por una extraña razón, Zeref y Odín se habían conocido en un pasado lejano, y al parecer existia una ribalidad entre los dos.

-¡Es hora de que acabemos con lo que iniciamos! ¿No crees?-.

 **Continuará...**

 _Y así queda este capítulo espero les guste, bueno la invasióna Asgard continua, Thor tendrá que luchar con valentia si quiere proteger el cristal y ¿quién ganará la batalla entre Zeref y Odín? no se pierdan lo que sigañe._


End file.
